


На  грани  падения

by ivor_seghers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mysticism, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Polyamorous Character, Runes, Singing, Therapy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: AU, в котором Локи - швед на чужбине, а Тони Старк - хозяин пентхауса.Написано вместе с @diary user Friday_on_my_mind , чьему перу принадлежит персонаж Тони.*This is an AU fic, in which Loki is a penniless Swedish singer and Tony Stark is an economist.Written together with @diary used Friday_on_my_mind, who wrote for Tony.I hope to translate it into English one day.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	1. 1. Сигель

Ф.  
Иногда Тони Старку казалось, что материальное тело - весьма обременительная для человека вещь. Вот был бы он просто сгустком космической энергии, живым воплощением бессмертного Духа!..  
Нет, наличие тела имело свои преимущества. Так ему представлялось, когда он регулярно бегал, занимался на тренажёрах, завёл себе личного тренера и диетолога. Всё это скорее для поддержания формы, чтобы дорогой костюм хорошо сидел на его невысокой плотной фигуре. Витамины глотал и прочую суперполезную гадость, наращивал мышцы в необходимых местах, набирал и сбрасывал вес. Потом его постигло разочарование: здоровее и моложе он не становился, а врачи настоятельно советовали поберечь сосуды и сердце, если он хочет дожить до пятидесяти.  
Воображать себя сверхчеловеком он перестал, но движение доставляло порой большое, можно сказать, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Или вот - секс, хотя с этим сложнее. Смена партнёров обоего пола перестала быть привлекательной, а вступить в брак он не надумал. Причины лежали глубоко в его прошлом, и Тони не стремился до них докапываться.

Со временем Тони вывел для себя такую формулировку: тело хорошо, когда оно здорово, выспалось и не устало.  
В тот вечер он чувствовал себя разбитым.  
Во-первых - самолёт: три часа - туда, три - обратно. Во-вторых, само выступление перед толпой народа, хотя понятно, что его работа в этом не заключается и такими публичными шоу не исчерпывается, но... Сейчас клиентов у него много, однако, он - не единственный и даже не лучший специалист по разработке инвестиционных стратегий и управлению активами. Он просто наиболее популярный. Отчасти из-за удачных проектов, но в основном по причине умения много и хорошо говорить, появляться в нужных местах, поддерживать нужные связи и красиво носить брендовую одежду. Плюс - пара-тройка скандальных историй с мордобитием, закрепивших за ним славу "крутого парня". Тони морщился, вспоминая, но газетчикам нравилось. Учитывая род деятельности, он не мог развивать дальше образ любителя риска, во всяком случае, не в финансовой сфере. Пришлось взяться за лекции.

Итак, перелёт, выступление перед аудиторией, которая в тонкостях политики инвестирования разбирается как свинья - в ананасах, потом вечеринка по случаю завершения его "турне", немного лишнего алкоголя в крови, опять перелёт, неприятное пробуждение в аэропорту. Тони чувствовал себя не выспавшимся и усталым. Он подумал, что примерно это, наверное, ощущает зомби, только что вылезший из могилы. Мир живых и здоровых казался каким-то чужим.

*А.  
Хотя «умный дом» заблаговременно зажег к приходу хозяина свет и откорректировал отопление, что-то было не так этим вечером. Показалось особенно пусто. Откуда-то тянуло сквозняком. 

Тони спустился на кухню, включить кофеварку. В воздухе, однако, уже стоял запах кофе. Он осмотрелся более внимательно и увидел на светлой плитке алое пятно. Еще одно – на пороге. Мурашки побежали у него по спине. «Стук,» - донеслось из дальней комнаты. И еще раз, уныло и настойчиво. Старк двинулся на звук. Дверь в одну из гостевых спален, располагавшихся на нижнем этаже пентхауса, была открыта. 

Тони давно не был в этой части своих апартаментов. Гостей он приглашал не то чтобы часто, а уборкой занималась прислуга. У разбитого окна необъяснимо и нелепо стояло ведро. Снаружи свисал трос с какими-то ремнями. На полу под окном блестели осколки стекла и валялись зеленые резиновые перчатки. Небо было серое, начинало вечереть.  
На краю кровати понуро сидел широкоплечий человек в черном. Он оперся локтями о колени и безучастно глядел, как с бледных пальцев капала кровь в красную лужицу на полу. Рядом, на полу же, стояла чашка с остатками кофе.  
Услышав шаги, он оглянулся и смерил Тони высокомерным взглядом. У него было бледное нервное лицо и длинные черные волосы, собранные на затылке в хвост. 

\- Что вы на меня так смотрите? – поднял он брови. - Я альпинист. Промышленный. Вы понимаете такое слово: альпинист?

*Ф.  
Меньше всего этот парень похож на альпиниста, подумал Тони. Хотя чёрт их знает! И с ним никак не вязалось слово «промышленный». Со строителями разных мастей Тони доводилось встречаться: все они были ребята с крепкими подбородками и выраженным наличием мускулатуры. Им-то не нужны были спортивные залы, личные диетологи и тренеры. «Работа – моя аэробика» - говорил один старый негр, забавно пародируя телезвезду Джейн Фонду. И кстати, да – среди тех, кто работал на стройке руками, большинство имели тёмный цвет кожи, восточные глаза или что-то такое. Мигранты, вся работа которых, да иногда и жизнь, держалась на честном слове или пачке фальшивых бумаг. Фальшивых. Это слово застряло в мозгу у Тони. 

Здесь всё было не так, с этим парнем всё было не так. Во-первых, цвет кожи: белый и даже иссиня-бледный (предположим, после его эпичного пролёта через стекло не удивительно) Фигура… Худой и довольно высокий. Поджарый, спортивный, может быть кем угодно, включая верхолаза. Больше всего Тони насторожило лицо: оно было узким и заострённым, нервным и проницательным, c выступающими голодными скулами. Может, этот малый просто плохо питается? Зарабатывает мойкой окон на учёбу в престижном заведении или издание своего гениального романа? И однажды Тони Старк будет гордиться знакомством с ним… Полно, бред какой!

Сдать незваного гостя в полицию? Он собственно, ничего ещё не натворил. И если бы он был злоумышленник, стал бы он сидеть тут в ожидании хозяина, попивая кофе? Возможно, «Саманта» не выпустила бы его, но он мог притаиться, скажем, в гардеробе и выскочить, угрожая Тони оружием. Тогда у него был бы шанс покинуть дом, хотя, далеко бы он не ушёл. Так всегда ведут себя преступники в кинофильмах. Да, полиция – это правильно, пусть они там разбираются, это их работа. Неожиданно Тони снова подумал про гениальный роман, поэтому вслух произнёс:  
\- У тебя кровь, медиков вызвать? Отвезут в больницу, обследуют. Надеюсь, ты стекло не башкой проломил? Есть страховка?

А.  
Альпинист был одет в видавшую виды черную косуху и балахон с эмблемой неизвестной рокерской группы, черные письмена по серому трудно читались. Он повернулся к хозяину, но вставать не спешил. На слове «страховка» скривился лицом.  
\- Кровь лишь добровольная жертва, - пояснил он высокомерно. - Я стал собирать, - махнул он рукой на стекло, - Порезался. И еще раз порезался. Затерялся во времени. А мне еще в домовый сервисный центр, сдавать наряд. Я все помыл, но вдруг порыв ветра. Я скоро уйду.  
Его речь была похожа на лоскутное одеяло. Одна фраза с британским акцентом, другая с американским, третья… с немецким, что ли?  
Он отвернулся, протянул руку вниз и вдруг начертил на полу кровавую закорючку, похожую на излом молнии.  
Руна Сигель помогает увидеть и понять ситуацию с разных сторон, несет озарение внутренней мудростью, прояснение в непонятных ситуациях. Эта руна придает уверенности в своих силах, однако может усилить и раздутое самолюбие.

Ф.  
"Мигрант, всё-таки, - подумал Тони, - Интересно, откуда? Не из тех, чьи предки живут здесь давно. Самый подлинный покоритель Дикого Запада!"  
Но кровавые символы его никогда не вдохновляли.  
\- Слушай, я дам тебе аптечку, - предложил Старк самым дружелюбным тоном, - Она у меня в ванной комнате. А потом... Ветром, говоришь, тебя принесло?  
Тони внутренне поёжился от тяжёлого взгляда "гостя" (Смерть-С-Косой на Хэллуин выглядит веселее), но бодро продолжил:  
\- Если ты не нарушил правил безопасности, и тебя подвело оборудование, можешь содрать со своей фирмы кучу денег в виде компенсации за угрозу твоей бесценной жизни. Разумеется, если твои документы в порядке, и трудовой договор составлен правильно.

А.  
Незваный гость сверкнул улыбкой.  
\- Конечно, - саркастически ответил он. - Как же может быть иначе. Разве я позволил бы ветру пробивать мной стекло без трудового договора.  
Он встал во весь костлявый рост и вытер руки о свои черные потрепанные джинсы. Подхватил с пола чашку и угрожающе надвинулся на Тони. Он был выше Старка на голову и двигался вроде неторопливо, но быстро.  
\- Мне бы газетку старую. И веник я в кухне заприметил… или призаметил? Уберу за собой, и надо двигать. Еще вещи надо забрать от Катрин… или оставить, пусть подавится?..

Ф.  
\- Пусть подавится, - кивнул Тони, не вдаваясь в смысл этих слов.  
Он думал уже совсем о другом. Трудно сказать, что усталость прошла, но спать не хотелось. Может, дело - в разбитом окне? В него влетал свежий ветер. Голова стала ясной, и Тони вспомнил, как в аэропорту, едва покинув терминал, отключил охранную систему дома, потому что в стекло ударилась птица. "Саманта" прислала изображение с внешней камеры наблюдения. Птица, блестящие глаза, железный клюв, чёрные встрёпанные перья, обломанное крыло, кровь на пальцах. Она должна была свернуться в комок, пасть камнем вниз и стать горсткой праха, которую утром смоет уборочная машина. Вместо этого, посланник Небес превращается в человека и говорит человеческим голосом. Не удивительно, что фразы построены криво: он ещё только осваивает речь.

Тони вздохнул, отпуская видение. Надо было в детстве меньше читать Эдгара По и не смотреть "ужастики". Итак, вернёмся в реальность. Он отключил домашнюю охранную систему через смартфон в аэропорту – все равно ведь скоро будет дома. А когда вошёл, этот парень уже был здесь и сварил себе кофе. Да, глоток кофе сейчас - самое то!  
Тони протянул руку к чашке «альпиниста»:  
\- Не возражаешь?..

А.  
Тот пожал плечами. Проследил, как Тони сделал глоток, и жадно спросил:  
\- Ну как? Узнали что-то обо мне?  
Стоило ему заговорить о себе, как он сразу воспрял: светлые глаза блестят, плечи расправлены, вид воодушевленный. Ну, вовсе не тот отчаявшийся труженик, который сидел здесь только что и капал кровью на пол…

Ф.  
А ведь поверье («Допьешь напиток за человеком – узнаешь его мысли») не такое уж распространенное, и вообще из прошлого века. Откуда иностранцу его знать? Разве что в Скандинавии аналогичная примета существует, и к ней серьезно относятся. Чушь собачья, хотя… В данном случае некоторые мысли (мотивы, увлечения) прямо на поверхности, почему бы и не попробовать угадать.

В университетском театре Тони как-то изображал Шерлока Холмса, хотя чаще ему доставались роли девушек: на факультете их было катастрофически мало, а юный Тони был мал ростом и миловиден.  
Он нахмурился и почесал переносицу, немного сдвинув очки.  
\- Теорему Ферма доказать было сложнее, надеюсь, мне не придётся мучиться триста лет. Чтобы узнать что-то новое, надо знать что-то старое, итак. Ты - в стране не более полугода, прибыл из Скандинавии, имеешь здесь связи и жильё, иначе бы не получил эту работу. Увлечения - спорт и рок-музыка, возможно - лингвистика. Ты хорошо понимаешь, что я сказал?  
Тони отхлебнул ещё кофе.  
\- Боже, гадость какая! Может, потому что остыло?.. У тебя есть мечта или дело. Ты не тратишь деньги, потому что копишь их на что-то. Недавно расстался с подружкой, извини, но ты сам так сказал. Кстати, как твоё имя?

А.  
Мойщик окон слушал горячие подробности о себе очень внимательно, и на лице его отражалось, что было угадано правильно и неправильно. В наличии связей и полученной работы впору было усомниться.  
\- Альтернативный рок, - поправил он. – Конечно, вы не имеете представления.  
А на вопрос, понимает ли он язык, только оскорблённо приосанился.  
\- Веник, - сказал он. Метнулся на кухню и принес совок и щетку.  
\- Не имею здесь больше жилья, - продолжал он, сгребая с пола звенящие осколки и аккуратно перекладывая их в ведро. – Потому что я, - воздел он руки, чтобы показать в воздухе развесистые кавычки, - «слишком много ною». Если хотите знать.  
Он угрюмо улыбнулся.  
\- Меня зовут Локе Ловес-с-он, - сказал по буквам. – Лове - обычное шведское имя, аналог американского Луис, - привычно сообщил он. - А не то, что вы подумали, - закатил он глаза. – А вас?

Ф.  
\- Э...что я должен был подумать?.. - рассеяно пробормотал Тони, удивлённый до крайности тем, что кто-то его не знает, - Хорошее у тебя имя, вот только Локи - это, кажется, вроде злого духа из ваших сказок? Родители были с юмором, в смысле, шутить любили? Да, ты и сам любишь. У тебя очень крутое имя, особенно - для рок-музыканта. Заявка на то, чтобы стать звездой. А я - просто Тони Старк. Легко сказать, легко запомнить.  
Тони протянул новому знакомому руку и внезапно заметил на ней кровь. Нет, он не собирал с пола осколков стекла, но когда брал чашку у этого Локе, его пальцы скользнули по чужой руке. Старк встряхнул головой, что это всё за безумие? Его "гость" - парень с улицы, вдобавок к странному имени у него вполне может быть СПИД, гепатит, вирус эбола: вид у него явно нездоровый. И Тони хорош: пить с ним из одной чашки, даже вляпаться в его кровь - вот так, с первого взгляда. "Смерть ходит на двух ногах", - предупреждал известный рок-музыкант умерший в последствии от СПИДА. Да, на двух - тощих и длинных.  
Предполагаемый носитель всех смертельных вирусов, солнечно улыбнувшись, пожал руку Тони.

А.  
\- Не совсем шведские сказки, - пожал он плечами. - Будем знакомы, мистер Тони Старк, - торжественно подвел итог Локе.  
Он слышал это имя в первый раз, потому что был далек от современных экономики, политологии и инвестирования.  
\- …Что вы там увидели? – присмотрелся он к кровавому следу. - А, ничего страшного. Это ОКР. Невроз навязчивых действий. - Локе приподнял рукав – на бледном запястье было полно шрамов, старых и свежих. Пересекающиеся линии напоминали рисунок ветвей или потрескавшийся лед на реке, - Он не передается.  
И Локе скромно продолжил уборку строительного мусора. Закаленное стекло панорамного окна давало мелкие осколки, которые блестели, как рассыпь горного хрусталя. 

Ф.  
"Локи был из племени ледяных великанов-йотунов…" - всплыло в памяти Тони что-то, прочитанное давно. Впрочем, может, этот древний скандинавский бог был - не герой легенд, а персонаж комиксов, которые читал фрик-племянник, да и сам Тони в детстве не брезговал.  
Увидев шрамы, Старк забыл о смертельных вирусах. На языке вертелось уже: "Тебе помощь нужна? Хороший психолог и прочее. Зачем этот личный "иггдрасиль" на руке таскать, с ним легче жить, что ли?.." Но среди талантов Тони за последнее время существенно вырос один - умение вовремя прикусить язык. Локе - взрослый. Конечно, на ледяного великана не тянет, но вовсе не маленький. Интересно, как длинные волосы ему не мешают работать? И вообще, скандинавов Тони совсем иначе себе представлял: светловолосыми или рыжими, крепкими, неторопливыми, очень основательными в делах. У него была пара таких клиентов.  
\- Слушай, Локе, брось это всё, я закажу срочный ремонт окна, они всё уберут. Предоставь другим людям делать их работу, а мы с тобой пойдём, выпьем чего-нибудь. Ах, да, ты - на работе! Надеюсь, больше окон у тебя на сегодня нет? Тогда, выпьем кофе или чаю. Горячего.

А.  
Осколки уже аккуратно сложены в ведро. Казалось, оно наполнено льдинками или алмазами.  
\- Больше окон? Нет, ничуть. Это же нижняя угловая комната. Но все равно нужно убрать оборудование.  
Локи шагнул к пустому проему, высунул руку вбок и поймал висевшую на тросе альпинистскую сбрую. Потянулся отстегнуть крепления, небрежно стоя на высоте нескольких десятков этажей над землей. Затем удачно переместил центр тяжести и шагнул обратно. 

Ф.  
Тони вытер ладонью со лба внезапно выступивший пот, - Слушай, ты не мог бы больше так не делать? То есть, если хочешь - конечно, но не при мне.  
\- Как?  
\- Не стой на окне, - Старк изобразил, подняв руки, что становится на край пропасти, - Это просто ужасно выглядит! Кажется, сейчас свалишься. Тебе повезло, что ты упал внутрь, а не наружу: тебя собрать было бы сложнее, чем осколки.  
"Ты - конченый идиот, Тони, - констатировал его приятель Стив Роджерс, как-то ночевавший в этой комнате вместе с подружкой, - Если с детства боишься высоты, нафиг тебе - пентхаус и панорамные окна? Завёл бы себе виллу в Сан-Диего или Пасадене. Кстати, дешевле бы вышло"  
Нет, мистер Старк не ищет лёгких путей, он способен подчинить свою природу. Он летает самолётами и даже пару раз прыгал с парашютом, пройдя предварительный инструктаж. Чуть душу Богу в полёте не отдал, но на земле шутил и улыбался. Правда, лет десять назад это было, и больше его не тянуло испытывать силу земного притяжения.

А.  
\- О, - Локе посмотрел на него с большим удивлением.  
Непонятно было - вызвано оно тем, что Тони владелец двухэтажного пентхауса в квартале с самой дорогой на Земле недвижимостью, или тем, что он так близко к сердцу принял его безопасность. Или многообещающим совпадением этих двух фактов.  
\- Ладно, не буду. Я уже снял это, - он сложил свои стропы рядом с ведром.  
По дороге на кухню Локе внешне бесстрастно оглядывался по сторонам. Точнее, лицо его было неподвижно, а глаза так и метались, и с довольно голодным выражением. Он провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Занятно здесь. Вы хозяин?  
\- Я - хозяин. А что, я похож на дворецкого или горничную?  
\- Для меня все люди в деловых костюмах одинаково похожи, - сказал Локе примирительно. - Это в десятом веке богачи носили золото на себе. И ели мясо каждый день.  
Последнее как-то мечтательно прозвучало.

Ф.  
\- Вот, уж - нет! - почти возмутился Тони,- Все люди в деловых костюмах выглядят совсем не одинаково. Ты никогда не спутаешь Brioni и Billionaire с Gucci или Prada, например...  
Тут Старк запнулся, понимая, что этот запросто спутает, и продолжил на более понятном языке:  
\- В общем, разные фирмы и стоимость одежды.  
Он глянул на своё отражение в зеркальной стене кухни. Помятый пиджак, галстук съехал куда-то вбок, волосы растрёпаны. Если бы сюда зашёл такой человек, он предложил бы ему привести себя в порядок, а потом являться к нему. Не удивительно, что этот Локе так смотрит, надо его чем-то отвлечь от созерцания воротника несвежей рубашки и тёмных кругов под глазами. Тони осторожно потрогал кончиками пальцев свою щёку, проверяя, не вылезла ли щетина там, где её быть не должно: не хватало ещё до глаз зарасти бородой!  
\- Золотые часы у меня имеются, - охотно подтвердил он, - А мясо... Чёрт, ты вот сказал, сразу есть захотелось. Не ел ничего нормального со вчерашнего дня. Перекус, фуршет. Гадость, до сих пор во рту - вкус этих каперсов. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь, Локе Ловессон? У тебя вид голодный. Я не держу продукты дома, но мы можем что-нибудь заказать в честь твоего удачного приземления. Как ты относишься к китайской еде? Ничего особенного, но питательно, много и быстро.

А.  
\- Китайская еда! – повторил Локе низким бархатным голосом. – Да, отлично. Можно мне воспользоваться ванной?  
Толкнул дверь, обнаружил комнату для стирки, обернулся с извиняющейся улыбкой, со второй попытки нашел ванную. Он пользовался ванной довольно долго, а когда неслышными шагами вошел в холл, был одет в косуху на голое тело и белое махровое полотенце, аккуратно обернутое вокруг талии и достигавшее колен. Длинные черные волосы начали высыхать и завиваться кудрями.  
\- Все постирается за полчаса, потом закину в сушилку, - пояснил он.  
И осмотрелся вокруг, весьма гордый собой.

Ф.  
Тони и сам хотел предложить гостю умыться. Странно: мысленно назвав Локе гостем, он перестал видеть в нём наёмного рабочего. Правда, к понятию "гостя" примешивалось что-то вроде "товарища по несчастью". Понятное дело - Старк потерял окно и душевное равновесие, а этот парень вообще едва не погиб. Было, что отметить.  
Итак, сперва привести себя в порядок. На это у Тони много времени не ушло. Он влез под душ, поменял одежду на более неформальный вариант (джинсы от Dolce & Gabbana, хлопковая футболка с принтом благотворительной организации), принял заказанный обед и расположился с ним в гостиной. Иногда он с некоторым волнением вслушивался в тишину своей просторной квартиры.  
Обнажённость гостя или, вернее, его странная не-одетость застала Старка врасплох. Да, полотенце из гостевой ванной, черная кожана куртка, но - всё вместе... Ловессон напоминал то ли шотландского горца, с килта которого дождём смыло краски, то ли современного индейца-чероки.

А.  
За панорамным окном гостиной простирался золотой от солнца город.  
Локе остановился, только оказавшись к стеклу вплотную, чуть носом к нему не прижался. Почти под ногами громоздились небоскребы, дальше кубиками рассыпались здания пониже, а еще дальше - берег, от которого отплывают к далекой Европе корабли. Обернуться бы черным соколом. Но между Локе и бездной прочное стекло, которое вовсе не собирается стечь вниз, как растаявший зеленоватый лёд, нет, нет.

Ф.  
То, что Локе повернулся спиной и смотрел в окно, позволяло разглядывать его без стеснения. Предположим, куртка и полотенце немного мешали, но у Старка с фантазией всегда было всё в порядке. Под этой "одеждой" чувствовалось тонкое, но сильное и хорошо развитое тело.  
Отец Тони говорил: "Чтобы быть интересным людям, надо их страстно любить, либо - избегать и ненавидеть". Тони решил, что любить проще, но, учась в университете, не смог признаться родителям, что влюбился в однокурсника. Эта сторона его жизни осталась тайной, потому что... Он же - не богемный художник, не поэт-битник и не звезда популярной музыки. Его положение в обществе напрямую зависит от имиджа: людям нравится встречать ожидаемого, надёжного консультанта, особенно там, где дело касается больших денег. Век предубеждений прошёл? Конечно. А Тони Старк успешно создал образ того, кем его хотели видеть родители, приятели, клиенты. Богач, плейбой и филантроп нравится всем, потому что он всем понятен. Каждый хотел бы быть на его месте. Или - не каждый?..

А.  
Локе оглянулся, силуэтом на фоне светлого окна. Продемонстрировал свой профиль. Плавно повернулся и двинулся к столу, неторопливо, и не отрывая взгляд от Тони. Кажется, он даже не моргал. Моргнул, когда остановился, и опустил взгляд на стол с китайскими упаковками. Не занял место, дожидаясь приглашения, как вампир. 

\- Прекрасный пейзаж, когда смотришь на него не со дна ущелья, - сказал он.  
Как и раньше, он не торопился и тщательно выговаривал слова своим приятным голосом, поэтому акцент звучал даже импозантно. - Из лифта на той стороне не такой живописный вид, но когда взлетаешь вверх, это компенсирует. Вы не находите?  
В этот ответственный момент Локе старался применить все свои знания о светской беседе. 

Ф.  
Тони чувствовал себя неловко, поэтому принял непринуждённый тон.  
\- Садись, - он подбородком указал на кресло, - Остынет же всё. Нет, я не люблю большой высоты: голова кружится.  
Сейчас она не просто кружилась, но была наполнена противоречивыми мыслями. Если Локе влез в душ и разделся по простоте душевной - одно, но если... Может он чего-то хотеть от него? Или что-то ему предложить? С виду этот Ловессон - дикий зверь, даже слова подбирает с трудом. Такие парни за деньги не продаются, они делают только то, что хотят. Тех, кто продавался за деньги, мужчин и женщин, Старк часто видел на вечеринках, и особой страсти они в нём не вызывали. У него своя работа, у них - своя. Модели обоего пола, актрисы, высокооплачиваемые шлюхи (но тут надо уметь различать) Тони счастливо уворачивался от тех, кто поставил целью своего бытия "выйти замуж за миллионера", хотя попытки затащить его в брак или навязать отцовство случались. Для отражения этих атак был адвокат, специальные тесты и чувство юмора. Тони предпочитал смотреть на жизнь весело и не тревожить своих душевных ран, которые болели только в минуты усталости.

А.  
Локе, аккуратно придержав полотенце, опустился на другой конец дивана и подвинул к себе ту коробку с готовым обедом, которая была ближе. Выглядели они одинаково.  
\- Спасибо за угощение.  
Локе открыл коробку, крышка из вспененного полистирола скрипнула. Воздух наполнился запахами курицы карри с ананасами, риса по-кантонски, спринг-роллов с ростками сои, соевого соуса, свежемолотого перца и благовоний, которые горели в китайском ресторане, пока пищу заворачивали. Аромат казался тем сильнее, что обеденный час уже давно миновал, и Локе провел его за работой.  
Локе придвинул к себе запотевшую банку с пивом. Надо за что-то уцепиться.  
Вот, например, Тони Старк называет его по имени: то ли, это - шаг навстречу, то ли просто не абсолютная старомодность, трудно вот так уловить, Локе никогда не общался с миллионерами, но предположим первое.  
Локе повернул голову и искоса взглянул на него.  
\- Ты упоминал, что вернулся из поездки, Тони. Любишь путешествовать?

Ф.  
\- Не слишком люблю, но приходится, - Тони меньше всего сейчас хотелось говорить о делах, - Вернее, если бы я путешествовал туда, куда хочу, наверное, нравилось бы. Езжу, в основном, по работе.  
Он подвинулся ближе и беззаботно закинул за спину гостя руку, положив её на спинку дивана. Внутренний голос настойчиво требовал: "Тони! Что ты делаешь? Остановись!" - но было поздно. И потом, раз Локе не назвал его "мистер Старк", можно немного расслабиться.  
\- Разные города, разные люди, а суть - одна, - продолжал Тони, - Все хотят вложить деньги со стопроцентной гарантией ожидаемой прибыли. Или - чтобы прибыли было больше. Мне приходится долго и нудно объяснять им, что такого рода гарантии бывают только в гробу.

А.  
Локе вспомнил, что видел имя Тони Старка в новостях.  
"Миллионер, который делает то, что не любит, но приходится", - отметил он. В это трудно было поверить, Ловессон даже сам поступал так редко, а уж его миллионером не назовешь. Обычно ему казалось, что богатые люди могут делать, все что пожелают, но, в конце концов, что он знал о них?  
\- А если людям предлагаешь вложить деньги с гарантией ожидаемой прибыли, они отказываются, - поддержал тему Локе. - Наверно, все дело в доверии.  
Он почувствовал шорох и услышал тепло руки за спиной, подался назад, навстречу – и тут же вскочил.  
\- Ох, - Старк закрыл глаза с видом отчаяния, - Кажется, ты сел на мои очки.  
Человека нужно освободить из-под завала как можно скорее, чтобы не начался синдром сдавливания, но очки? Им быстротой реакции уже не поможешь. Очки?! Локе готов был поклясться, что на диване ничего не было… И он никогда не видел человека, который бы клал очки на сидения. Может быть, прадедушка Улле, но ему было девяносто.

\- Я очень сожалею. Это было страшно неосмотрительно с моей стороны, - сказал он с искренним горем в голосе.  
Горе, потому что а) Локе сам привязывался к вещам, а очки это ведь не просто вещь, это часть облика, б) судьба в который раз отнимала у него шанс, соблазнительно поманив.  
Стыдно вспомнить, как он только что гордился тем, что на этот раз не завис в ванной, не пришлось писать с телефона в тематический чат «Опять расхерачился в мясо, надо выходить, а кровь не останавливается» и получать ответ, например «Сочувствую бро, обмотать бумагой пробовал?» или «Носи с собой перекись водорода».  
Да он мог вообще эти двадцать минут наружу не выбираться! Все только лучше было бы.  
Единственным выходом было бы предложить заказать такие же очки взамен сломанных. Но Локе понимал, что пары сотенных купюр, которые составляли сейчас его состояние, на это не хватит, а он никогда не давал обещаний, которые не мог выполнить.  
\- Непростительно, вообще-то. Мне… - («Мне лучше уйти» – чуть было не сказал Локе, но вспомнил, что он в одном полотенце) - Я переложу вещи в сушилку.  
И с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой направился к двери.

Ф.  
Очки Старк любил ничуть не меньше, чем Элтон Джон, правда, его коллекция выглядела не столь многочисленно и впечатляюще.  
У Тони были длинные густые ресницы и глаза глубокого кофейного цвета: изображать твёрдый, целеустремлённый взгляд "делового человека" оказывалось непросто. Иногда клиенты забавляли его, иногда вызывали раздражение, но показать этого было никак нельзя. Он прятал глаза за очками, усмешку - в небольшой, стильно подстриженной бороде. В душе Тони Старк относился к своей работе почти как к игре, что, однако, не влияло на её качество. Он умел играть страстно, обстоятельно и серьёзно. 

Главное, как в любом деле - расставить приоритеты. Вот, Локе и очки... Локе, конечно, важнее, потому что Тони уже его пожелал, присвоил на недолгое время его профиль, ловкие пальцы, разворачивающие упаковку, острый угол плеча. А сейчас этот парень может исчезнуть как ветер, не оставив телефона и адреса. Во всяком случае, у него было такое лицо, точно он сосчитал стоимость старковских очков и сравнил со своим заработком.  
Тони резко (может быть, слишком резко?) поднялся, сделал несколько быстрых шагов и взял Локе за плечо.  
\- Забудь, ерунда! Очков у меня много, эти были старые и нелюбимые. К тому же, я сам положил их на диван. Дурная привычка.

А.  
Локе развернулся на 180 градусов, тоже слишком резко для доброжелательного общения, хотя для уличной драки в самый раз, рефлексы иногда работают на автомате. Он поздравил себя с тем, что лишь накрыл ладонью руку, которая легла ему на плечо, но удержался от захвата-поворота запястного сустава. Глядя Тони в глаза, он аккуратно убрал руку.  
\- Что-то нервы расшатались, - сказал он. - Обычно я держу себя в руках.  
Смущенно улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону.

Ф.  
На мгновение Тони почудилось, будто его хотят ударить. Ощущение было странным, непривычным и возбуждающим. В конце концов, что он знает про Локе? Наверное, не стоило брать его за плечо, но... Он же не сбросил руку. Он её просто убрал, подержав немного в своей, скользнув ладонью по рукаву Тони. Ладонь была тёплой.  
При рукопожатии с клиентом Старк обращал внимание на интенсивность жеста и температуру кожи. Холодная рука могла говорить об излишнем волнении или нечистой совести, это настораживало. Он предпочитал не вести дел с людьми, скрывающими источники доходов: вся бухгалтерия должна быть прозрачна как горное озеро. Как глаза Локе - серые? Зелёные? Во всяком случае, он умеет улыбаться.  
\- Тебе не обязательно спускаться вниз и перекладывать вещи, я просто включу режим сушки отсюда, - Тони взял со стола смартфон и показал Локе, - Это очень удобно.

А.  
Вот-вот ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, чувствовал Локе. Слишком много всего, что необходимо учесть, но непонятно, как истолковать. Миллион подмеченных деталей рассыпается, остается вибрирующая пустота настоящего момента. Она ждет правильного решения, тупить нельзя.  
\- Ты очень великодушен. Я мог бы спеть в благодарность.  
Он окинул помещение быстрым взглядом. Оно выгодно отличалось от обычных его мест для распевки – Катринина квартира в Бронксе, пустырь у железнодорожного моста. Здесь должен быть интересный резонанс.

Ф.  
Спеть?.. Тони ожидал чего угодно, только - не этого.  
Кто и когда пел для него в последний раз? Приглашённые "звёзды" на вечеринках - не в счёт: они поют для всех гостей с равным радушием, вернее, с одинаковым безразличием. Мама пела ему в детстве на ночь, но боже, как давно это было. Он мог на свои деньги содержать небольшой оркестр, только - зачем?..  
Тони Старк не относился к любителям и знатокам оперы или симфонической музыки. Как любой современный обитатель мегаполиса, считающий себя культурным, он мог назвать с десяток имён композиторов, но различить их произведения затруднился бы. И, хотя ему доводилось посещать некоторые громкие премьеры, классическая музыка наводила тоску и уныние, а точнее - сожаление о бездарно потраченном в театре времени. Лучше бы поработал.  
Несколько лучше дела обстояли с популярной музыкой, но и тут у Тони случилась странность. Ему нравилась музыка, бывшая в моде много лет назад - за редким исключением. Старк следил за новостями политики и экономики, курсами мировых валют, техническими новинками. Новая музыка мало его занимала, поскольку он полагал, что всё хорошее уже написано.  
\- Конечно, ты можешь спеть, - произнёс Тони вслух, - С удовольствием послушаю.  
"А если это будет ужасно, то, по крайней мере, недолго" - добавил он про себя.

А.  
\- Вот, например минусовка с работы осталась.  
Локе неторопливо прошелся по холлу и остановился в самой середине. Улыбнулся Тони издалека. Бывать ему еще или не бывать в этих чертогах - сейчас он сделает то, что хочет. Он достал из кармана мобильник, настроил громкость, включил запись и запустил гаджет по гладкому полу, как плоский камешек, на несколько шагов от себя.  
Сейчас заиграет музыка, чужая музыка, свое он не будет петь, слишком рискованно. Даже для канала на ютьюбе Локе собирает композиции долго и мучительно. Монтировал записи, добиваясь нужного эффекта. Забывал то аккорды, то слова. Собирал песню из кусочков. Не было куража на своё. Зато стоит Локе запеть чужую песню – и он вспоминает все. Голосовые фишки и дыхание. Слова на полузнакомых и незнакомых языках. Чужой акцент. Бессмысленные сочетания звуков. Словно в него вселяется кто, и проливается через него насквозь водоворотами и водопадами всемогущая сила.  
Все рассыпается, и остается только голос, который делает что хочет с этим телом, с этими стенами, с этими стеклами и небом за ними. Голос гибкий с большим диапазоном и теплый тембр воспроизводит, и характерную сипловатость, и чужой акцент в этом варианте «Besame mucho». Именно в этом приглянувшемся, остальные - не то.  
Голос пронизывает его, как плотный столб света, от подошв до потолка. Раскрывает горло, на сипловатых звуках трогает за ключицами, солнечным лучом трогает виски, прокатывается глубоко на низких нотах, вырывается, горячий, как пустынный ветер. Двигает плечами и шевелит бедрами, упирается о воздух вытянутой рукой, гладит ладонями по волосам и шее.  
Локе так мог долго, но он заранее включил только одну минусовку - закончится, и спадут чары.  
Две минуты сорок шесть.  
Полотенце, натянувшееся шатром, ничего не скрывало.  
Итак, Локе стоит посреди зала с эрекцией, сквознячок трогает голые ноги, единственный зритель не настолько далеко, чтобы ничего не увидеть. Но сейчас Локе море по колено.  
\- Меня возбуждает пение, - пояснил он с огромным достоинством.  
И неторопливо направился к двери. Вот чем хороши огромные помещения, пока он дойдет, что угодно может случиться, вот например, в Нью-Йорке могут приземлиться несколько инопланетных кораблей, и с гораздо большей вероятностью, чем у него, неудачника, что-то выгорит. Однако на душе было пусто и светло.

Ф.  
Тони не смотрел, он слушал, закрыв глаза, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана. Голос прикасался к его лицу, груди, волосам, спускался по животу и бёдрам, и этого было довольно. Конечно, он знал эту песню, кто же её не знает, но исполнение Локе было более экспрессивным, скорее всего, не намеренно.  
Деловая часть мозга, всегда отмечающая качество работы или услуги, выдала мысль: "Вот, ведь, парень - всё может, а занимается ерундой! Окна мыть, да лучше б на улицах пел".  
В то же время, Тони вряд ли хотелось, чтобы Локе пел ТАК на улице. Старк открыл глаза и чуть не зажмурился от открывшейся ему картины. Сочувствие и смех охватили его, но ни то, ни другое не вышло наружу. А ещё было восхищение безрассудством, которое Тони всегда ценил, но которого опасался. Нужна смелость, чтобы отдаться сторонней силе, будь это даже всего лишь музыка.  
Отдаться сторонней силе, интересная мысль.

\- Постой.  
Тони поднялся с дивана, встряхнул головой, решительно направился к двери. Брать Локе за плечо он в этот раз не стал: просто прикоснулся к потёртой коже куртки. Не в его власти останавливать, захочет - остановится сам.  
\- И куда же ты пойдёшь, - Тони не удержался опустить глаза, - в таком виде.

А.  
Локе проследил за его взглядом. Оба помолчали, уставившись на центр композиции.  
\- Ну, иногда это бывает не вовремя, - рассудительно произнес Локе.  
Эту реплику можно было мысленно продолжить «вот и сейчас, опять» или «зато теперь как нельзя более кстати!»  
Ситуация была вообще-то неловкая, но Локе с удивлением заметил, что неловкости он не чувствует. Они могли бы час вот так стоять и перекидываться короткими фразами. Или Тони раньше выставил бы его, и Локе пошел бы дальше, стараясь не расплескать мир, внезапно снизошедший на его душу.  
\- Да, может быть, ты и прав, - сказал он. – Может быть, не нужно никуда идти.

Ф.  
Тони взглянул на часы.  
\- У меня скоро созвон по скайпу. Рад бы перенести, но - разница часовых поясов. Можешь расположиться в комнате для гостей, пока не найдёшь себе что-то более подходящее. Она по соседству с помещением, куда ты... - Старк хотел сказать "вломился", но передумал, - куда ты приземлился. Комнату с разбитым окном я заблокирую на время, пока там всё не починят, иначе климат-контроль просто сойдёт с ума. В помещениях для гостей можно курить, если хочешь: кондиционер всё вытянет. Дорогу ты знаешь. Если тебе моё предложение не подходит, дверь наружу тоже открыта.

Произнеся последнюю фразу почти на одном дыхании, Тони развернулся и удалился к себе в кабинет. Иногда лучший способ привлечь другого - дать ему право выбора.  
Да, пригласить незнакомого человека к себе, оставить его здесь - в этом был определённый риск. Риск немалый, если уж разобраться.  
С другой стороны, что мог сделать Локе Ловессон - ограбить дом, выведать и продать новостным сайтам подробности личной жизни хозяина? Тони представил себе заголовок: "Моя безумная ночь с Тони Старком: то, что вы о нём никогда не знали"  
Сейчас казалось, его устроил бы и такой расклад.

А.  
Локе прихватил со стола свой недоеденный обед, а из сушилки – вещи.  
Гостевая комната была побольше, чем та, в которой он жил с Катрин. Был в ней аскетичный уют, милый шведскому сердцу. Кровать, стол, тумбочка, лампа - ничего лишнего. Светлые обои и покрывала, мебель темного дерева. Так выглядят номера в хорошем отеле.  
Локе повесил косуху на спинку стула. С косухой он расставался редко. В ее карманах хранилось его земное имущество: паспорт шведский, разрешение на учебу в США просроченное, флэшка запароленная, рецепт на медикаменты просроченный, две сотни и три двадцатки, мобильник, наушники, упаковка презервативов, бумажные платки, зубная щетка, бритвенный станок сборный металлический, пачка лезвий начатая, пара пластырей, пузырек с бесцветной жидкостью.

Локе поставил телефон на зарядку. В скайпе обнаружил кучу пропущенных от брата, в ящике два письма, одно капслоком, от него же. И вот опять звонит.  
\- У вас пять утра. Что тебе неймется, Тор?  
\- А ты чего не подходишь? Я сейчас из-за тебя на паром опоздаю, мы в Норвегии… -  
Ну да, Тор и его походы. - …Завязывай с этим дерьмом…  
\- С чем? Выражайся яснее.  
\- Ну что ты на ютьюб выкладываешь, эти номера свои, паркур этот, если бы мать видела, она бы поседела вся, ты что, не помнишь, у тебя трещина в шейном позвонке?  
Локе тихо, горделиво улыбался. Видео «действительно последний прыжок» было снято в старой промзоне, с помощью одолженного у товарища дрона. Кирпичная стена обвалилась после его сальто и правда эффектно.  
\- Теперь больше никаких трещин, - сказал он. - Если что, сразу насмерть. Ты сам знаешь, Тор, что матери наплевать.  
\- …Мы тебя любим! – ревел тот, перекрывая бушующие волны. – Тебя здесь все любят, это ты вообразил, что…  
Локе нажал на красную кнопку.  
Дом, далекий звук поезда, куст сирени, белесое небо за окном. Не надо сейчас думать об этом. Когда (если) Локе вновь увидит родные стены, он будет другим. Совсем другим.

Локе смотрел на вечереющий город, с этой стороны без зАмка вдалеке - просто полосы желтых огней. Он по-новому видел его теперь, из тишины, когда армированное стекло защищало от шума транспорта. Вроде бы, все к лучшему. Планов у него сейчас не было, ему опять надоело их строить, они как песчаные замки, которые постоянно смывает вода. Пусть бы она застыла.  
\- Иса, - прошептал он, пристально глядя на свое запястье.  
Он скинул полотенце, забрался в постель и потянулся. Кровать была такая огромная, что тянуться можно было в любую сторону. Потом свернулся калачиком, далеко, далеко, далеко от родины.  
Главное значение руны Иса – замораживание, сковывание. Иносказательное значение – пауза перед периодом счастья в жизни. Может сигнализировать о периоде сохранности.


	2. Иса

Ф.  
Оставшись один в своём кабинете, Тони набрал номер, известный очень ограниченному кругу людей в этом городе.  
\- Фил, привет, это - Тони! А, узнал?.. Отлично. У меня к тебе просьба. Тут случился небольшой экшен. Нет, у меня дома. Помощь не требуется, мы всё сами уладили. Пусть твои ребята пробьют по своим базам одного парня. Я пришлю фото. Он вломился в мой дом, возможно - случайно. Хочу знать, чем ещё знаменит наш герой. Полицейские сводки, медицинские справки... Давно ли прибыл в страну. Наркотики - обязательно, любые контакты: ведёт себя странно. Откуда? Швеция или Норвегия. Нет, коллег из Стокгольма незачем подключать, это просто мальчишка с улицы. Нет, белый и даже слишком. Что я буду с ним делать? Научу вести себя хорошо и отпущу. Фил, не нуди, я в курсе "теории разбитых окон"! Как он проник в помещение? А, тебе интересно? Через окно. Да, у него были крылья! Нет, лука со стрелами не было. Фил, ты выучился шутить?.. Буду благодарен за помощь. Смотаемся как-нибудь в Вегас? С меня - лучшие девочки из "Стардаста" и лучшие мальчики для твоего босса. Передай, я его тоже люблю. Жене и детям - привет. Жду твою информацию.  
Потом Тони вызвал на связь личного помощника.  
\- Джарвис, мне нужно, чтобы ты купил стандартный набор одежды. Рост и размер? Параметры используй свои, но цвет глаз и волос - голубой и чёрный. Стиль? Спортивная классика, можно немного хай-тэка. Но, умоляю тебя, никаких рваных джинсов: они у нас уж есть. Размер обуви... Чёрт, откуда я знаю! Всё должно быть сегодня во второй комнате внизу. Строгий костюм? Нет, не нужно, обойдёмся без свадеб и похорон. Пока что.

А.  
Локе засыпАл, и в его внутреннем взоре, мигая огоньками, все летел и летел над ночным городом, мигая огоньками, только что увиденный в небе самолет. 

Год назад Локе послал свою запись на конкурс и получил приглашение в Нью-Йорк на прослушивание. Оно пришло как раз в тот час, когда он раздумывал, куда податься: родители завели вдруг речь о том, что в двадцать один год негоже ночевать в свое бывшее детской и сидеть на соцпособие. Гордость не давала Локе оставаться там, где его присутствие в тягость. Он ушел, хлопнув дверью, с одним рюкзаком за плечами.  
В аэропорту Нью-Йорка пограничник долго листал его паспорт, вскидывая взгляд на бледное лицо, рукав кожаной куртки не по сезону, видневшийся из-под него порез. С каждой секундой сердце Ловессона все больше холодело.   
Служащий захлопнул синюю книжечку и не отдал, а нажал кнопку интеркома.  
\- Пройдемте, - шагнул к подозреваемому сотрудник полиции.  
Локе заперли в маленькой комнате без окон. Прижавшись к холодной стенке, молился судьбе. Только бы выпустили прямо сейчас, и в следующий раз он войдет в аэропорт, только когда будет лететь на собственный концерт, со своим личным менеджером.  
И оказалось, зря боялся. Ничего такого, как в «Темной башне» Стивена Кинга не случилось, конечно же. Полиция просто перепроверила документы шведского гостя, сделала звонок по телефону, указанному в приглашении, перетряхнула куртку, ботинки, рюкзак, наркотиков не обнаружила - и выпустили Локе с официальным "Добро пожаловать в США" вместо извинений.   
Локе горько пожалел об опрометчиво данной клятве. Но поздно – от гейса не отказаться.  
Прослушивание на следующий день он, конечно, провалил, а вернуться восвояси уже не имел возможности. Так Локе оказался на чужбине.

Ф.  
Завершив переписку по скайпу, Тони вновь спустился вниз и зашёл в комнату с разбитым окном. Он подошел к краю, и стоял, придерживаясь рукой за край рамы, почти так же, как Локе. Ничего сложного. Голова не кружилась, но была ясной и лёгкой, удивительно лёгкой. Ветер бросал в лицо мелкие холодные капли. Тони вдруг показалось, его может унести из комнаты - прямо в серое небо, туда, где рваные облака. Там по-прежнему обитают скандинавские боги. Птицы и змеи, превращающиеся в людей.

"Умные часы" на запястье завибрировали, показывая изменение сердечного ритма и повышение артериального давления. Тони отошёл от окна и покинул комнату. Проходя мимо неплотно прикрытой двери в помещение, предоставленное Локе, он слышал, как Ловессон говорит с кем-то по телефону на чужом языке.

А.  
Локе хорошо спалось в самых случайных местах, где никто бы не мог его найти.   
Он проснулся в неопределенное время утра и начал день, как обычно – дотянулся до мобильника с запасом музыки и стал распеваться. Оставалось только надеяться, что звукоизоляция здесь на высоте.   
Как справедливо заметил Тони, он знал, где дверь наружу, но не представлял, как, если выйдет, сможет попасть обратно внутрь. Служебные коммуникации не сообщались с доступом на жилой этаж. Кстати, Локе все же надо сдать оборудование, пусть даже на прибыль от этой работы рассчитывать не приходится – и это еще пока никто не заговорил о стоимости разбитого стекла. Все равно все должно быть сделано как надо. Осторожнее! Надо быть очень осторожным, если разрешенный срок пребывания в США уже истек.  
Окно комнаты выходило на север, солнце не проникало в нее, но ярко заливало город. О, это прекрасное ощущение, когда день новый, чистый и еще ничем не испорченный! В такие дни кажется, что все удастся. Застыв посреди комнаты, он в подробностях представил себе набережную и улицы, по которым пройдется в Стокгольме, когда (если) ему удастся вернуться. Теперь, оказавшись так далеко и с неясными перспективами возвращения, он часто вспоминал дома и набережные, как будто город был живым существом. 

Ф.  
Тони Старк любил одиночество, вернее, он любил его ровно до тех пор, пока оно не затягивалось и не вызывало приступа острой тоски. Но и от этого были средства. Прежде всего - работа, потом - изучение модных товаров и гаджетов - в сети, разумеется: реальный шопинг он ненавидел. Знакомство с последними достижениями в области экологии и медицины. Старка интересовало будущее, даже то, до которого ему не придётся дожить. Странная установка для человека, не планирующего продолжить свой род, но в душе Тони был альтруистом. Он хотел, чтобы человечество жило долго и счастливо... Ну, по возможности.  
Политика интересовала его лишь применительно к удачным и неудачным вложениям капитала. То есть, если в какой-то "банановой республике" намечался местный армагеддон с использованием современных средств массового уничтожения, он тихо и ненавязчиво советовал старым клиентам отозвать активы до лучших времён. У него были источники информации, позволявшие с большой вероятностью прогнозировать эти события.  
Далее. Секс со случайными, но при этом вполне безопасными партнёрами тоже был неплохим развлечением, хотя с возрастом ощущения стали терять остроту. Вопреки созданному журналистами образу, жизнь Тони Старка была довольно размеренной. Вечеринки?.. Это, скорее, относилось к работе и поддержанию имиджа.   
И - да, у него была пара-тройка друзей, к которым он иногда прислушивался.  
В ванной комнате Тони любил напевать "Dicitencello Vuie", безбожно перевирая слова.

Покончив с утренней частью работы, которую он предпочитал делать дома, Тони всегда пил кофе на "служебной" кухне, поскольку в этот час там никого не было. То есть, не должно быть.  
Спускаясь вниз, он услышал откуда-то музыку и вспомнил про Локе.   
"Ничего криминального - на твоего парня, - писал ему Фил, - Род занятий - музыка, экстремальный спорт. Гражданство - Швеция". К письму была прикреплена ссылка - канал на YouTube с пометкой: "Смотри сам, тебе понравится. Не пробуй повторить!"

Послышался плеск воды из гостевой ванной. Тони замедлил шаг и представил себе Локе под душем. Нет. Пожалуй, не стоит смотреть даже в воображении, как вода и мыльная пена стекает по его груди и животу, как он подставляет лицо под струи, приоткрывает рот, фыркает как зверь. Встряхивает головой, и брызги летят во все стороны с его тёмных длинных волос. А если Локе думает, что днём здесь никого нет, он может выйти в одном полотенце. Или - без него...   
Стоп, Тони, стоп. Хватит. Парень пришёл к тебе не за этим и, если честно сказать, совсем не пришёл. Так получилось. Правда, этот Сын Любви накануне устроил вызывающе откровенный перфоманс, но вчера оба они были в неадеквате. Может, в Швеции принято так извиняться за неумышленно причинённый ущерб?  
Тони посмотрелся в ближайшую отражающую поверхность, благо, таких в его доме было немало, и пригладил руками волосы. Серые джинсы, слишком узкие для человека его возраста, футболка цвета обожжённой глины. На запястьях - часы и браслет белого золота.

А.  
Локе выскользнул из комнаты бесшумно, как тень, и, прислушиваясь, направился в кухню. Было тихо – то ли дома никого, то ли звукоизоляция и правда хорошая.   
Он включил кофеварку, с которой еще вчера легко разобрался, и принялся тихо обследовать холодильник и кухонные шкафы. Его интересовало то, что можно было отсыпать, отлить или отрезать незаметно. Добычей Локе стал начатый пакет молока, кукурузные хлопья и полпачки масла. От масла он отрезал кусок и съел, из хлопьев и молока соорудил в фарфоровой чашке стандартный детский завтрак, остатки продуктов поставил на место.

Он налил себе кофе, поставил чашку на высокий кухонный стол и принялся завтракать стоя, поглядывая в окно. Было просторно, чисто и тихо. Не пахло, казалось, ничем - а может быть, так и пахнет богатство, как просторное, пустое, хорошо проветриваемое помещение, в котором даже запах паршивого американского кофе, распространяясь свободно по воздуху, приобретает благородство. Кофе такой, не потому что массовке в перерыве другого не наливают, а потому что именно этот был выбран из бесчисленных сортов.  
Помещение было выдержано в светлых тонах, столешница то ли из белого мрамора, то ли из какого-то вида кварца. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться, и он уходил вдаль, в голубое небо за стеклянной стеной. Погода за ночь исправилась, и под утренним солнцем город казался золотым и холодным, будто виднелся из ледяного грота. Окно смотрело на север.  
За спиной послышались негромкие шаги, запах одеколона смешался в воздухе с запахом кофе. Гость оглянулся и увидел хозяина.   
\- Доброе утро, – в тишине слова казались особенно весомыми, а акцент, с которым Локе не умел совладать, если не пел - заметным. – Ты рано встал, Тони. Что видел во сне?

Ф.  
Старк слегка нахмурился и потер пальцами переносицу: он был без очков.   
\- Да, я рано встаю, потому что люблю сделать свою часть работы пораньше. На свежую голову.   
Наливая себе кофе, он вспомнил приснившийся этой ночью сон.  
Тони чувствовал себя восьмилетним ребенком, отец тащил его за руку через улицу. Шаг у Говарда Старка, как у всех целеустремленных мужчин небольшого роста, был широким. Тони едва за ним успевал и, несмотря на это, глядел по сторонам.  
\- Смотри! – отец замедлил движение и поднял вверх костлявый палец.  
Там в прилепившейся к стене здания строительной «люльке» работали мойщики окон.  
\- Будешь плохо учиться, - наставительно произнес мистер Старк, - получишь такую работу. И это еще, если тебе повезет.  
Тони нравились мойщики окон, мусорщики, крановщики в порту. Он никак не мог взять в толк, отчего эта работа плохая. Висеть в люльке за окнами, когда все заняты скучной работой внутри – это же здорово!  
Но он не был способен учиться плохо, поскольку обладал великолепной памятью.  
…Тони вернулся в настоящее и со вздохом взглянул на Локе.  
\- Что снилось? Да, ничего особенного. Под утро видел отца, он умер давно: дорожная катастрофа. А твои родители – где они? Живы?

*А  
Услышав, как Тони Старк любил использовать утренние часы, Локе подумал, что и ему надо бы разобраться с рабочим вопросом, причем давно. Вообще-то, уже в конце вчерашнего рабочего дня. Сколько времени было сейчас, он не представлял – не посмотрел на телефон, как проснулся. Локе ненавидел эти моменты осознания – так и чувствовалось, как голова перестает принадлежать ему самому и становится плацдармом битвы с окружающим миром. Которая, естественно, идет на нескольких фронтах с превосходящими силами противника, и даже чтобы пролить кровь, надо соблюдать кучу утомительных предосторожностей. (Залепил пластырем? Да – проверил он и машинально натянул рукава пониже).  
Таким образом, заключительный вопрос подсыпал соли на рану.  
\- Родители в Стокгольме. Живут и горя не знают. Теперь-то, когда в доме стало свободнее. А мне снилось, как я падаю, - добавил он. – Часто снится.

Он подумал про падение из гнезда, и про то, что будет, если он сейчас полетит на самолете – упадет ли самолет? Что происходит с теми, кто нарушил гейс? Никто не узнает этого, потому что имена их преданы забвению.   
Эти мысли прокатились, как холодная зеленая волна, разбивая лед, который никогда не бывает достаточно прочным, и смывая осколки. Руна Иса задрожала, задробилась вдруг обещанием урожая: Йера. Подстриженные усы и бородка повторяли форму острых скобок. 

Руну Йер стоит использовать, если вы собираетесь делать большие финансовые вложения и ожидаете от этих действий серьезную прибыль, если начинаете серьезное дело и надеетесь на большой успех. Также эта руна может быть использована для улучшения дел, если дела приостановились или ухудшились.

В самой середине правой ладони Локе поселилось желание взять Тони за подбородок. Как ощущается короткая борода?


	3. Йера

Ф.  
Тони сел на барный табурет и повернулся так, чтобы Локе его лучше видел. Почти лениво оперся о стойку, одна нога касается носком пола. Ноги стройные, но не слишком длинные: зачем. Длинные ноги у манекенщиц и мальчишек, лазающих по крышам, а Тони Старк – человек солидный. Он не упускал случая продемонстрировать гибкие смуглые запястья (при этом его рукопожатие было крепким) и дорогую обувь.   
Да, смотреть на Локе, не отрываясь, пожалуй, не стоит. Еще в юности, изучая психологию делового общения, он вычитал, что внимательный прерывистый взгляд – самый правильный: он не отпускает собеседника и не раздражает его. 

\- Да, падение во сне – это очень распространенное явление, - согласился Тони. Мне часто снились такие сны…  
Он хотел сказать « в детстве», но закончил иначе:  
\- В юности. Если у тебя есть связь с родителями, посылай о себе весточки – любые, время от времени. Иногда мне жаль, что я не могу позвонить своим, хотя отец был не подарок. Он занимался развитием, а на самом деле – разрушением гибнущих компаний. Делал вид, что спасает деньги и репутацию клиентов. Возможно, иногда так и получалось, но чаще выходило наоборот. Странное было время.  
Тони не произнес это вслух, а про себя подумал, что Говарду Старку жить бы во времена Великой депрессии – таких дел бы наворотил! Маккартизм же и «холодная война» предполагали осторожность.

*А  
Локе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мои родители будут рады, только если получат весточку о моих похоронах, - ответил он. – Брат разве что, идио… алист.  
Измеряя Тони осторожным взглядом, он заметил, что язык тела сообщает нечто иное, чем его подчеркнуто разумные речи. Локе считывал сигналы, это получалось само собой, потому что он много общался с девушками-подростками. И ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы, включившись в привычный балет, не произнести, например: «Знаешь, когда я увидел, как ты сидишь так одиноко, я сразу понял, что ты особенная». Это было бы легко, это было бы приятно, бархатный голос, который произносил эти слова, ощущался на уровне сердца, и в груди делалось темно и мягко.  
В данном случае ситуация не была простой и однозначной, многое не состыковывалось, особенно борода.

\- Я как-то в школе упал с третьего этажа, - уцепился Локе за сравнительно нейтральную тему. – И знаешь, тогда я чувствовал себя точно так же, как сейчас! То есть не в результате, а в процессе.

Ф.  
"Хорошо, что - в процессе, а не в результате!" - едва не рявкнул Тони, в нём от подобных сравнений просыпался хищник. Этот парень смерил его взглядом как простого смертного и, вероятно, нашёл мелковатым или слишком пожилым. Может, ему вообще только девушки нравятся, а Тони тут - со своими фантазиями, каков Локе в постели: нетороплив и растерян, как многие северяне, не понимающие до конца, хотят ли они секса, или просто "здесь так принято"? Или, он занимается этим с полной самоотдачей, как во время пения? Кстати, насчёт самоотдачи: есть варианты. Любые. Хорошо, что Локе - не телепат и не может влезть к ему в голову, вот, испугался бы парень! Да, он и так выглядит...   
Старк принял менее соблазнительную позу, покинул табурет и деловито зашагал по кухне с чашкой кофе в руке.

\- Понимаю, - Тони энергично кивнул, хотя понимал мало, - Тебе тут непривычно и неудобно, я-то - старый пёс, ко всему привык. Дом и вся техника в нём управляется с хаба. Ну, это как центр контроля полётов NASA. "Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!" - слышал такую фразу? Наверняка, слышал. Свой центр контроля я называю Самантой, иногда мы с ней ссоримся. Она охраняет вход-выход, выявляет мелкие неполадки, даёт сигнал о протечках и возгораниях, может заранее включить кофеварку... Убирает квартиру клининговая компания, так что, с ней никаких забот. Мне сейчас надо быстро переодеться и ехать в офис. Можешь побыть у себя с полчаса? К тебе зайдёт мой секретарь Джарвис, на вид он почти как твой брат.

Локе неприметно качнул головой, и Тони вспомнил: у Ловессона в самом деле имеется брат.  
\- Нет! - Старк коротко засмеялся, - Я не знаю твоего брата, просто, Джарвис немного похож на тебя. Может показаться, будто он тобой недоволен, но не спеши делать выводы: он всегда такой. Он лучше меня разъяснит, что тут и где, как этим пользоваться. Кстати, на втором этаже есть тренажёрный зал с беговой дорожкой и небольшой бассейн. Я там редко бываю. Здесь, на кухне, можно есть и пить всё, обедать можешь, где привык. Что ещё? Вечером я вернусь и поговорим о том, чем я смогу тебе помочь, если захочешь.

А.  
Локе почувствовал себя недотепой. Это гораздо неприятнее, чем ощущать себя непонятым. Нет, сейчас он очевидно сам чего-то не догоняет, или догоняет недостаточно быстро. Недостаточно быстро – это было проклятье Локе. Он раз за разом доказывал себе, что может же, может - например, набрать скорость, чтобы взбежать на стену в паркуре. А там ставки выше, чуть замедлишься – не запрыгнешь наверх, упадешь, сломаешь шею. Почему же, почему в обычной жизни он, когда видел шанс, не мог вот так собраться?

«Мне сейчас надо быстро переодеться и ехать в офис»…  
Что это был за момент? Локе не разобрался, и его не поймал. Очень неловко. Локе покраснел пятнами, особенно горело правое ухо.  
Но Тони обещал вернуться. Вечером. А вернется ли Момент? Ждать и терзаться этим вопросом еще сколько часов, до самого вечера.  
\- Вот оно как, - произнес он с долей скорби. - А мне надо идти в домовую техническую службу, уже вчера. Сейчас я не знаю, как попадать к вам снаружи, Тони. То есть, через дверь. Обратиться к консьержу внизу, чтобы он позвонил в квартиру и сообщил Джарвису о моем приходе?  
Положим, Локе недотепа, но он учтив. 

Ф.  
\- Не нужно, - мягко произнёс Тони, - В домовую техническую службу я позвонил ещё вчера. Они не имеют к тебе претензий. Но, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя пленником дома, я дам тебе ключ, - он вынул из заднего кармана джинсов пластиковую карту, - Куда и как его приложить, разберёшься без труда. Что касается Джарвиса, он здесь не живёт, а будет уже...м-да, через двадцать три минуты. Он сам найдёт тебя в это время, либо после твоего возвращения. Ты ведь хотел забрать свои вещи с квартиры в городе? От девушки со славным именем Кей или Кимберли, прости, я не запомнил.  
Старку казалось, он чем-то расстроил Локе или смутил его. От чего современные молодые люди неопределённого места жительства краснеют пятнами и опускают глаза? Причём, это было явно до упоминания Кимберли. Это случилось, когда он перестал красоваться и слез с табурета. Когда он сам стал перемещать свои мысли туда, где им быть полагалось: в голову, а не значительно ниже.

А.  
Да, конечно, перед владельцем пентхауса они плясать должны, он же половину зарплаты платит… - пронеслось в голове у Локи. Но эту мысль перебила ошеломительная новость.  
Ключ?! Локе накрыла волна эйфории, сродни той, что испытывает вампир, когда его приглашают зайти на чашечку кофе. Он опустил карту в карман, и словно всем телом почувствовал, что в карманах сейчас два ключа от двух квартир – нынешнее жилье в центре, прошлое просто рядом с метро. Да Ловессону сейчас впервые так повезло, за все пребывание в Нью-Йорке! Уж этот шанс он не собирается упускать.  
\- Спасибо! – прочувствованно сказал он. - Я очень благодарен за то, что ты предоставил мне кров. Если я найду возможность сделать студийную запись и разослать ее продюсерам, все твои расходы окупятся.  
А забрать вещи, конечно, было надо – и Тони это запомнил, странно. И вполне естественно, что он подставил типично американское имя вместо имени сербской иммигрантки, о которой, тем более, больше не будет в этой саге, или разве что самую малость. Локе улыбнулся, точнее, попытался улыбнуться, но вышло скорее похоже на болезненную гримасу.  
\- Не запомнил, но это уже неважно. Правда, я должен извиниться насчет вчерашнего сексистского высказывания, я сожалею о нем.   
Локе вынул руку из кармана куртки, где она задержалась, нежно поглаживая карту. Хозяин и гость обменялись коротким рукопожатием.  
\- Желаю хорошего дня. 

Локе все же был намерен отдать по назначению снаряжение промышленного альпиниста, во исполнение своего кредо гордого бедняка «Нам чужого не надо». Он не сомневался, что к Тони претензий нет, но лично к нему могли быть. Зарплату требовать не стал – это отдельный квест, зарплата должна пойти товарищу по музыкальному фестивалю, который здесь постоянно работает, и вынужден был пропустить из-за важного дела, и был уговор, что он с Локе потом поделится, но учитывая обстоятельства, это можно и замять. 

Катрин должна была как раз уйти на смену в больницу, но Локе на всякий случай позвонил от подъезда.  
\- Не входи, я тебе вынесу, - прошептала она в трубку. – У меня Клайв. Главврач, я тебе говорила. Про вещи я ему сказала, что племянник оставил.  
\- Они ж тяжелые. Я что, не выгляжу как племянник?.. – возмутился Локе в короткие гудки.   
\- Так и знала - придешь, будешь душу мотать, - с сердцем сказала Катрин, распахнув плечом дверь подъезда, и хлюпнула носом. Ее непослушные волосы, стриженые в каре, были растрепаны. Она поставила на асфальт собранный рюкзак.  
\- Я наоборот, - сказал Локе. – Пусть у тебя все будет хорошо с американцем. Смотри на меня как на Призрака. На Патрика Суэйзи.   
Они вместе смотрели этот фильм – Катрин вообще любила старые фильмы. По какому-то непонятному побуждению глаза Локе тоже наполнились слезами.  
\- Лоук, ты плачешь?   
(Так Катрин его называла, потому что они познакомились, когда Локе работал продавцом, и прочитала имя на бэджике. В каких-то деталях столько воспоминаний).  
\- Ничего, все люди плачут. Вот ключ.  
Они неловко кивнули друг другу, и Катрин исчезла за дверью подъезда.  
А Локе, довольно-таки нагруженный, широкими шагами направился навстречу новой жизни.

Ф.  
После встречи с клиентом Тони сделал небольшой перерыв и прошёл по ссылке, присланной Филом. Увиденное сперва повергло его в шок, а после в глубокую задумчивость.   
Теоретически он представлял себе, что такое экстремальный спорт, но давно не следил за развитием его современных течений. Это теперь так принято - лазать везде, где ни попадя, используя самое дешёвое снаряжение и минимум страховки? Одни видео были сняты Локе, другие, вероятно - его напарником, поскольку сам Ловессон появлялся на экране, демонстрируя изрядную ловкость в сочетании с ... Старк не мог подобрать для этого слова. Неуклюжесть? Страх, смелость, отчаяние?.. Нестандартное чувство юмора? 

Откинувшись на спинку ортопедического кресла для работы за компьютером (специальная модель, разгружающая позвоночник), Тони затосковал. Он дал ключ от своего дома невменяемому человеку, да мало того - впустил его в свои мысли, заботы, желания. Почти впустил в своё сердце, решив, что даже если этот малый не станет его постоянным любовником - нафиг всё это, можно и пережить - пусть будет хоть сыт и спокоен какое-то время.   
А если его счастье в другом? Улица, смена квартир и профессий, музыка, голод, стихи. Бывает!.. Нет, голод быть счастьем не может. Значит, свобода. Эти люди, что живут на улице, платят такую цену за свободу от общества. В юности Старк, как многие его друзья, зачитывался Керуаком, бродил в воображении дорогами дхармы или - просто пыльными дорогами Среднего Запада без гроша в кармане. Но привычка к комфорту и регулярной еде мешала отправиться в путешествие. А потом случилась необходимость принять дела умершего отца. Вот, так всегда.

А.  
По пути обратно Локе написали парни, спонтанно договорились о тренировке, и он на пару часов завис на территории заброшенной стройки. Потом Джейк-продажник отправился в свой магазин, Барни-школьник домой, а Локе, можно сказать, тоже домой. В пыли и ржавчине, но в лучезарном спокойствии. После тренировок - это было время, когда Локе ощущал себя мощным и крутым, и он наслаждался каждой секундой.

Локе и Барни связывала дружба. Может быть, дело было в близком психологическом возрасте, а может, наоборот, в том, что чисто американский подросток Барни смотрел на чужеземного старшего товарища как падаван на Оби-Вана.  
\- Почему ты весь порезанный? – спросил Барни, когда они только познакомились.  
\- Это болезнь такая. ОКР называется. У кого-то диабет, а у меня она. Меня в детстве родители били, и кусок мозга отсох, - Локе показал на голову. – Маленький кусочек, вот такой, - показал он с полсантиметра. – Но из-за этого я себя режу. И ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
Локе и дома у Барни побывал, представился тренером, поговорил с родителями.   
\- Я не приду, меня родаки заперли, - ответил как-то Барни по скайпу.  
\- Может, мне с ними поговорить. Как бы я твой тренер.  
\- Без шансов, они иностранцев не любят.  
\- А я прикинусь, что я из Техаса.  
\- Ты?! Из Техаса?  
\- Спорим, они купятся!  
Техас Локе выбрал, потому что знал множество песен Джонни Кэша, под которые хорошо подавали, да и у братьев-бездомных уголовно-религиозный жанр был в фаворе.  
\- С тебя билет на «Возвращение джедая» и ведро попкорна.  
\- Заметано, Барни. Но если дело провалится оттого что кто-то мелкий будет слишком много ржать, пари аннулируется автоматически.  
О боги, как Локе любил входить в чужие дома и говорить с людьми! Это было каждый раз, как спрыгнуть с карниза.   
В тот раз никто не прогадал. И Локе получил свой попкорн, и родители, дав разрешение Барни на занятия в секции, радовались, что он стал вежливее и физически крепче.  
Локе ждала бы блестящая карьера мошенника на доверии, но что-то удерживало. Интересно, что? Неполная сосредоточенность на махинациях? Провалы в стратегическом мышлении? Готовность в любой момент зависнуть и проебаться?

Локе поднялся в Старковские эмпиреи без приключений.   
Это его довольно-таки удивило, потому что он по дороге морально готовился к вопросам охранников на первом этаже: «Куда идешь? Что несешь? Что грязный такой? А что такой подозрительный? Откуда взял карту?» Это было бы в порядке вещей. Поднимаясь на лифте, прижавшись к панорамному стеклу, Локе смотрел на улетающие вниз городские улицы.  
Бесшумно войдя в квартиру, он прислушался. Царила отрадная тишина, и он пошел занести вещи в «свою» комнату. Даже в кавычках, «своя» комната появилась у него впервые за долгое время. Ну, если не считать ночевок в одиночестве в рабочих подсобках и на складах. Локе положил вещи в угол, а сам сел на пол у дальней стены. Присел отдохнуть, пока что. Он мог сидеть так долго и тихо. Такая привычка была у него с детства, и взрослые находили ее довольно жуткой.  
Только в детстве Локе смотрел в пространство перед собой, а сейчас - в свой мобильник, проверяя лайки, прикидывая расписание на следующие дни и планируя пару интересных комбинаций. Вот из студии пишут, на полный рабочий день, класс... Или зарабатывая сотню, он рискует упустить нечто несчислимое?   
Локе поднял взгляд, и на фоне белых стен заплавали в воздухе полупрозрачные знаки, но они не читались.

Дверь Локе оставил нараспашку, помня, что некий Джарвис должен его найти. Заметит – значит, нашел. Слова Тони о том, что Джарвис, как его родной брат, заранее расположили Локе к нему. Кажется, он еще не встречал кого-то, кто был бы на него похож.  
За день сильно потеплело. Перед тренировкой Локе снял куртку и запихнул ее в рюкзак со всеми ценными артефактами. Теперь он был в грязной толстовке.  
В комнату заглянул длинный белобрысый человек в синем деловом костюме. Кожа была почти кирпичного цвета, что говорило то ли о завидном уровне гемоглобина, то ли о злоупотреблении солярием. Глаза у человека были глубоко посаженные, пронзительные, бровей не наблюдалось. Локе, который много времени проводил перед зеркалом, конечно, заметил что-то общее в строении лба и скул, но решил, что сравнение в целом в его пользу, и тихо улыбнулся.  
Джарвис огляделся и стал выкладывать на кровати одежду, которую принес с собой. Когда он повернулся спиной, Локе сказал:  
\- Привет.   
Тот вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- Ты, наверное, Джарвис. А я только с тренировки. Локе меня зовут.  
Он встал с пола одним движением, вытер руку о волосы и протянул ее для рукопожатия.  
\- Я так понял, ты должен ввести меня в курс дела. Не против, если начнем за обедом? – он махнул рукой в сторону кухни. - Дай мне пять минут.   
Локе подхватил с кровати новую одежду (очень кстати, а эти джинсы тогда можно сразу выбросить) и отправился в душ. Он смыл с себя грязь с рекордной скоростью – его подгонял голод, они после тренировки только хот-догу перехватили. Правда, с обработкой порезов пришлось повозиться – после вчерашнего стекла и сегодняшней отработки парных трюков руки чувствовали себя не очень. К счастью, среди его пожиток, в предвидение подобных случаев, было все необходимое. На кухню он явился чистый, в темно-серых штанах спортивного покроя, синей футболке веселенького оттенка и белоснежных бинтах, аккуратно намотанных до середины предплечья.  
\- Можешь затянуть здесь узелок? - протянул он к Джарвису руку с двумя торчащими марлевыми хвостиками. – На правой руке самому неудобно. Я не ношу короткие рукава, но ты не знал.

Ф.  
Эдвина Джарвиса Старк нашёл, можно сказать, на улице. Тогда, около пяти лет назад, Тони ещё бегал в парке по утрам. Ему нравился утренний парк, пробуждающиеся деревья, воздух, лёгкий туман от земли и чувство свободы. Чувство свободы несколько нарушали двое телохранителей, бежавшие позади: похожие на угрюмых коней, они постоянно наблюдали периметр. Чувствительный к настроению людей, Тони спиной ощущал их напряжение и недовольство. Охрана появилась у него после того, как одного из его знакомых похитили во время такой пробежки и две недели удерживали в подвале с целью получить выкуп. Под взглядами телохранителей Старк чувствовал не спокойствие и уверенность, а так, будто половина его уже заперта в подвал, остальное же - дело времени.   
На мокрой от ночного дождя скамейке сидел молодой человек в деловом костюме и сосредоточенно набирал текст, держа ноутбук на коленях. Тони знал, что некоторые сотрудники компаний, не обязанные быть в офисе, предпочитают работать на природе, но - в сыром и прохладном парке, в шесть утра?..   
Когда Старк бежал обратно, молодой человек лежал там же, обняв ноутбук, накрыв пиджаком голову, аккуратно поставив снятые ботинки на землю возле скамейки.  
\- С вами всё в порядке? - спросил Тони на всякий случай (не требуется ли тут медицинская помощь?)  
На пьяницу, страдающего похмельем, человек в костюме не был похож.  
Незнакомец пошевелился, поднялся, и в лицо Старка уперся тяжёлый взгляд, полный отчаяния.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Вы уверены? - переспросил Тони.  
\- Да.  
Позже выяснилось, что накануне Джарвис потерял работу, в которой видел смысл жизни. Помогать людям обрести смысл - очень большое искушение, Тони просто не смог пройти мимо.

Джарвис знал цену себе и другим или, во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Он жил по установленным правилам, что тоже значительно облегчало существование. Правила иногда корректировались, но всегда - исходя из личного опыта. Однажды в детстве на улице родного Эдинбурга его сбила машина, после чего у него прошло заикание, правый зрачок сделался больше левого, а дороги он стал переходить очень осторожно. Общение с людьми было для него тяжело: он нашёл себя в виртуальном пространстве и надолго зависал там, особенно - в юности. Родину и семью он оставил без сожалений и никогда не вспоминал о них, близких друзей у него не было. Его удивляло то, что люди придают слишком большое значение сексу, об этом он сам мог только сказать "я пробовал, мне не понравилось". Джарвис не позволял никому прикасаться к себе. Рукопожатия не любил, но терпел.   
Протянутая рука Локе, к тому же перевязанная бинтами, вызвала чувства жалости и брезгливости: под повязками обычно скрываются плоть и кровь, даже Джарвис не мог об этом не знать. Он ощущал себя мальчиком, привыкшим к компьютерным игрушкам, которому неожиданно дали в руки слепого котёнка или птицу с перебитым крылом. Нахмурив бесцветные брови, слегка прикусив губу, он осторожно взялся за концы повязки и связал их, а уже потом поглядел в лицо Локе.  
\- Так хорошо? Могу сопроводить вас в госпиталь, где всё сделают правильно. У них большой опыт.

А.  
В госпиталь? Локе вспомнилось, как он на недавней сходке запорол гэп, приземлился неудачно, и пришлось фиксировать ногу с помощью доски, банданы, гугла и друзей-трейсеров.   
Он засмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, все в порядке. У меня так бывает, не бери в голову.  
И Локе полез в холодильник. Там он обнаружил аккуратную стопку однотипных упаковок – по-видимому, готовые обеды от эксклюзивного элитного поставщика. Ингредиенты были отпечатаны на этикетке с боковой стороны. Локе выбрал по ключевому слову "мясо".  
\- Тебе разогреть что-нибудь, Джарвис? Кстати, можно уточнить, это - твое имя или фамилия?  
Пока Локе блуждал в тишине по чертогам коллективного разума, он, конечно, поискал информацию о Тони Старке. Обнаружил, что тот является автором бестселлера в категории «Популярная экономика» за 2008 год. Почитал отзывы, в которых, в частности, выражали сомнения в том, что этот труд актуален в условиях всемирного экономического кризиса, несмотря на заявку на универсальность. Про универсальность Локе заинтересовало, он любил простые эффективные решения. Он скачал отрывки книги, выложенные для ознакомления. Ему хотелось при случае суметь поддержать беседу, а то и самому идеями воспользоваться.

Ф.  
\- Фамилия, - голос личного помощника Старка потеплел, - Спасибо, я никогда не голоден. Ем по часам, а сейчас, - он глянул на своё запястье, - Время обеда ещё не пришло. Но вы можете есть, когда захочется. Вам подошла одежда? Неудобные вещи я могу отослать обратно, их поменяют на больший или меньший размер. Мистер Старк сказал, чтобы я использовал свои параметры, но вот - обувь... В комнате вы найдёте несколько вариантов.  
Джарвис изучал взглядом Локе. Он казался ему странным, не похожим на обычных гостей этого дома. Он не может быть роднёй Тони Старка или человеком его круга, не выглядит как возможный наёмный работник. Личный интерес?.. Джарвис был в курсе склонностей Тони, не одобряя и не осуждая их.   
Сопереживание работодателю не входило в его должностные инструкции.

А.  
\- Тогда, наверно, будет правильнее обращаться к вам «мистер Джарвис». Ловессон, – похлопал себя Локе по середине груди. – Я из Швеции.  
Он налил себе стакан воды из-под крана, нашел в ящике вилку и остановился перед работающей микроволновкой, гипнотизируя ее взглядом.   
\- Класс, - откликнулся он на новую информацию об одежде. Локе сгреб вещи, внимательно их не рассмотрев, а там, оказывается, может и с рукавами что-то было.   
Он опустил взгляд на свои босые ноги.  
\- Размер обуви 11. Да, я померяю, может, что и подойдет.  
Обувь Локе обычно выбирал сам, довольно придирчиво, и это была значительная статья расходов в его бюджете. Чуть более упругая или чуть более скользкая подошва могла много чего изменить, вплоть до продолжительности жизни. Он задумался об особенностях профессии Джарвиса. Похоже, она состояла в том, чтобы с непроницаемым лицом выполнять неожиданные требования Тони Старка. Очень любопытно.   
Микроволновка пискнула, Локе выхватил из нее коробку и со своим нехитрым обедом устроился напротив Джарвиса.   
Но сразу набрасываться на еду не стал, в конце концов он общался с цивилизованным человеком. Может быть, даже с потенциальным коллегой. Он поднял взгляд на Джарвиса  
\- Итак, курс дела, мистер Джарвис. Введите меня. Я внимательно слушаю.

Ф.  
\- Лучше смотрите.  
Эдвин Джарвис ловко вытянул из стоящей на полу сумки планшет и расположил его перед Локе.  
На экране возник трёхмерный план квартиры, помещения были отмечены разными цветами и знаками. Изображение увеличивалось, растягивалось, поворачивалось, уменьшалось под быстрыми движениями пальцев "личного помощника".  
\- Вход-выход из уже освоили, ничего сложного? Сложности могут возникнуть, если включена охранная система, но она отключается вашим ключом, - Джарвис глянул на Локе и замедлил темп объяснения, - С планом первого этажа вы, думаю, уже ознакомились. Кухонную технику можно включать дистанционно, если скачаете в ваш смартфон несколько приложений и познакомитесь поближе с "Самантой". Это - компьютер, управляющий домом. Не бойтесь, он не похож на безумные искусственные интеллекты из фильмов про "восстание машин" и нигде вас не заблокирует. Наверху - личные помещения хозяина дома, туда можно заходить только с разрешения мистера Старка. Исключение - терраса "зимнего сада" и бассейн с тренажёрами: этим можно пользоваться без ограничений. Вы можете регулировать температуру и освещение в вашей комнате, если захотите. Теперь - о том, что делать нежелательно.

Джарвис оторвал взгляд от плана дома, перевёл дух и вновь посмотрел на Локе, чтобы убедиться, слушают ли его. Говорить об ограничениях он не любил, но у всех людей разные понятия о свободе и личном пространстве.  
\- Здесь отличная звукоизоляция, но лучше не шуметь по ночам. Не приводить сюда никого без разрешения мистера Старка. Не приносить и не использовать в этих стенах алкоголь и прочие "вещества". Курить можете у себя, если вам без этого совсем никак.

А.  
Локе старался есть как можно тише и не шуршать упаковкой. Готовый обед закончился слишком быстро. Локе опустил взгляд, и две веточки укропа на дне показали ему руну Наутиз. Может, они напомнили, что в этой упаковке не просто обед, а нужда и ограничения, то есть диетический рацион. Может, предупреждали, что даже пива в этом месте ни-ни. А может, советовали: взвесь еще раз свои планы, подумай о своих слабых местах. И еще что-то про поиск партнера, надо погуглить. Локе даже не помнил, когда видел эту руну в последний раз. В общем, этот укроп скорее портил настроение, и Локе отодвинул коробку.

Руна Наутиз напоминает: нужно быть сдержанным в реакциях, следите за собой.


	4. Наутиз

\- Я не курю, - заверил он Джарвиса. – И алкоголь не употребляю. Я должен держать себя в форме. Важный вопрос. Что я должен делать, чтобы отключить охранную систему моим ключом? – Локе не хотелось сталкиваться с охраной, когда сработает сигнализация. Если случится какая-нибудь накладка, уж пусть лучше охрана прибежит, когда он будет здесь вместе с Джарвисом. – Покажите, пожалуйста, мистер Джарвис. И заодно, не можете ли показать помещения, в которые мне можно ходить на верхнем этаже? План не дал мне полного представления. Вдруг я перепутаю малую утреннюю гостиную с зимним садом, неловко бы получилось.

Ф.  
Заглянув на террасу "зимнего сада", Тони увидел идиллическую картину. Часть окон были открыты, Локе смотрел на заходящее солнце, а Джарвис что-то рассказывал ему, дирижируя рукой с зажатой в пальцах дымящейся сигаретой.  
Старк нахмурился и решительно вошёл на террасу. Молодые люди обернулись разом, услышав его шаги. Тони устал, день не задался, деловой костюм казался неудобным, галстук душил, а тут ещё - эти. Но он изобразил улыбку.  
\- Здесь хорошо, не так ли?.. Джарвис, - Тони сделал рукой предупреждающий жест, - Сигарета.  
\- Извините, мистер Старк. Вы говорили, здесь можно курить.  
\- Не возле растений, им вреден дым. Джарвис, ты на сегодня свободен.   
Тони сбросил пиджак, тут же подхваченный "личным помощником" и уселся в кресло-шезлонг.

А.  
Локе отметил для себя, как привычно Джарвис подхватил сброшенный хозяином пиджак, и мимолетно задумался, насколько широки его полномочия. Держать программиста на побегушках расточительно, но если за побегушки можно получить столько же, сколько в IBM, то почему бы и нет? В этом он Джарвиса понимал. А то, что он рассказал в ответ на вопрос о своей профессии, Локе понял несколько меньше. Что-то связанное с обработкой массивов данных, и возможно, шифрованием, но на стадии уточнений стали появляться белые пятна и вскоре слились в белый шум, от которого Тони своевременно его избавил.  
\- Пока, мистер Джарвис.

Локе прощально отсалютовал, подняв руку в белой марлевой краге. И развалился в шезлонге напротив хозяина, вытянув ноги. Солнце перестало слепить глаза, скрытое кожистыми фигурными листьями дерева какао. Чудесно.   
\- Джарвис собирался показать мне еще спортзал, - сказал Локе, - но не успел, увлекся. Я, к сожалению, не все понял, словарный запас увы, - Он пожал плечами. – Как прошел твой день, Тони?

Тони Старк казался усталым. «Ступай легко», - как писал малоизвестный английский классик. Ступай легко в тот час, когда человек, с которым ты делишь кров, возвращается с работы. Вот так у Катрин и кончилось терпение – она возвращается к ночи, вся на взводе, отработав тяжелую смену медсестры с требовательными врачами и скандальными больными – а Локе свежий, отдохнувший, на диване, а то и спит уже. Вылететь из квартиры в Бруклине на такой почве и то было досадно, а уж подвергнуться изгнанию из пентхауса было бы непростительным разгильдяйством.

*Ф  
\- Ужасно. Нет, в общем-то, как любой другой, - Тони ослабил галстук и почувствовал себя лучше, - Джарвис немного странный, я предупреждал. Но ты, видно, ему понравился. Он мне за пять лет не сказал столько слов, как сейчас тебе. Как это тебе удалось, ты ему не пел?.. Кстати, этот несчастный унёс мой пиджак, а раз так, прогуляемся. Я покажу тебе тренажёрный зал и бассейн, они расположены симметрично этому помещению. Симметрия и гармония очень важны.  
Тони поднялся со своего места легко, точно отсутствие личного помощника и пиджака освободило его от усталости. Пусть Локе видит, что он не превращается в монстра после рабочего дня. То есть, обычно не превращается. 

Локе последовал за ним, и Тони показалось, что покидая "зимний сад", Ловессон оглянулся. Сожалеет о подсвеченных солнцем листьях какао?   
Тони и Локе миновали гостиную, двери в кабинет и спальню были закрыты. Тренажёрный зал и бассейн не покоряли размерами или разнообразием: в конце концов, всё это было рассчитано на одного человека.   
\- Беговая дорожка, исправная, а вот велотренажёр мне что-то не нравится. Тут, - Старк махнул рукой влево, - была подвешена боксёрская "груша" но я велел её снять. И - вот.  
Локе смотрел на бассейн. Одна стена помещения состояла из окон и была повёрнута в ту же сторону, что и - терраса зимнего сада. На стене играл солнечный свет, вода отражала его, бросая причудливую сеть золотистых бликов на потолок.

*А  
\- Да нет, не пел. Мне не показалось, что Джарвису нравится пение, - ответил Локе. – Я только поинтересовался его специальностью.  
Бассейн впечатлил Локе своими размерами. Он обходил его осторожно – крался по стеночке, не отрывая глаз от подсвеченной солнцем колышущейся воды, как будто она могла выпрыгнуть из отведенных ей рамок и затащить его на дно.  
Оглядевшись в той части помещения, которая символизировала собой спортзал, Локе неудержимо расхохотался. Прямо покатился со смеха.   
\- Я не могу, - говорил он, пытаясь перестать смеяться. - Это слишком. Слишком забавно!.. Одинокая беговая дорожка в огромном… Прости, - Локе совладал с собой. - Не мог удержаться, на контрасте с остальным, - он махнул рукой в сторону бассейна и зимнего сада. - Я здесь одно время занимался тренажерами с обратной связью и симуляцией реальности. Помогал устанавливать, в похожих резиденциях, но менее роскошных. Это такие тренажеры, на которых интересно заниматься.

*Ф  
Тони хотел рассердиться, но почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха для каких-либо гневных речей. Да, и - незачем. Локе прав, по сути: тренажёры были мучением, заниматься на них - невыносимо скучно.   
Можно посещать дважды в неделю элитный спортзал, где видишь всеобщий восторг, уважение и полный комплекс услуг, а тут - что?.. Сперва Старк, как всегда, вдохновился идеей, заказал всё самое современное, но - боже мой! - эти железки устаревают быстрее, чем компьютерные программы, так Джарвис сказал. Они выходят из строя, даже если ими не пользуются, хотя производители утверждают обратное. Для чего их держать у себя? Для удовольствия полуобнажённых и очень обнадёженных девушек, желающих разделить с хозяином дома дорожку в бассейне, а в будущем - и весь дом? Для того, чтобы удивить гостей? Обойдутся.

Тони почти слепил себе совершенное (в его понимании) тело, развил необходимые группы мышц, но тут начало сдавать сердце. Пришло ощущение конечности своего бытия и наличия определённого "потолка", выше которого уже не взлетишь. Может, он просто плохо старался? Одинокая беговая дорожка - всё, что осталось от его навороченного когда-то спортзала. Очень хороший символ.  
Место для тренажёров располагалось чуть выше бассейна. Тони сел на ступеньку "подиума", положив на колени руки и наблюдая за Локе. Хорошо быть молодым и здоровым, даже если этому сопутствует бедность. Всё ещё впереди: можно построить, заработать, успеть. Тони Старк успел много и уже некоторое время чувствовал, что в буквальном смысле гибнет под завалом своих достижений, превратившись в безумную белку. Да, у него есть команда, помощники и консультанты в различных областях знаний, но они не умеют вертеть колесо, а это шоу должно продолжаться.  
"Тебе бы взять недельку отпуска от самого себя!" - шутил Стив Роджерс, в прошлом - знаменитый спортсмен, "звезда" бейсбола, ушедший на тренерскую работу.  
А ведь Стив младше Тони.

А.  
\- Особенно популярные и простые - симуляторы танцев, - Локе показал на пол пальцем. – Твистер знаете? Представьте круги. Куда ставить ногу. Загораются световые сигналы, дублируются на экране. – Он выполнил несколько па, ставя ноги в, казалось бы, произвольном порядке но довольно быстро. – Уровень сложнее – включить сенсорные линии в воздухе. – Локе добавил движения рук, изобразив что-то экспрессивное из джаз-модерна. – Ну там музыка, конечно.  
\- А еще есть скалодром дополненной реальности, - увлекся Локе, - он такой по вертикали... Позволяет что угодно, выше только небо. Climbstation называется.

Прямо душа рвалась тоже показать. Под рукой был только пол, пара левых тренажеров и угол. Ну, не так уж и мало. Прыжок, monkey vault через беговую дорожку, оттолкнуться от пола между, бэкфлип через велотренажер – и, набрав таким образом скорость, Локе взбежал вверх-оттолкнулся от одной стены, оттолкнулся от другой, напоминая пантеру, которую заперли в геометрически невозможную клетку с единственным углом, приземлился на руки-плечо, гася инерцию падения перекатом, подкатился к ступеням, ведущим вниз с тренажерного подиума, присел рядом с Тони и перевел дыхание.  
\- А без дополненной реальности приходится вот так корячиться, - скромно сказал он.

Нет, все-таки заводит меня риск, - по совету руны подумал Локе про свою слабость. Сальто босиком - самый простой способ сломать пару пальцев на ноге, Барни он бы за это голову оторвал.   
Как и после прошлых приземлений на руки, вчерашняя ссадина закровила, на бинте появилось красное пятнышко, и Локе спрятал руку, опершись на нее за спиной. Надо будет полить сверху перекисью.  
Он заглянул в лицо Тони и улыбнулся.

Ф.  
Фил написал по поводу видеозаписи точно и кратко "Не пытайся повторить!" Это было - оно.   
Спасибо, не - на высоте нескольких десятков этажей, но Тони малого бы хватило, чтобы свернуть себе шею. В нём сразу возникло два диаметрально противоположных желания. Во-первых, хотелось сказать: "Прекрати и больше никогда так не делай!" А во-вторых: "Покажи-ка ещё раз! Научи меня, как".  
Вместо этого он поднялся на ноги и сказал спокойно, будто они жили вместе лет десять, и он говорил это тысячу раз.  
\- Поужинаем.

*А  
Серьезный человек, отметил Локе. Рекламой тренажеров не впечатлился. Будь у Локе у самого куча денег, он бы не удержался от того, чтобы тратить их на такие штуки. Еще бы дрон с камерой прикупил, обязательно. У Тони Старка, наверно, другие слабости. 

Локе умел вести себя на вписке. Есть деньги – приносить продукты. Нет денег – мыть посуду, мыть полы, выполнять поручения. Простой и понятный обмен услугами. Отношения могут погореть, если забываешься. Теперь-то Локе выучил урок, и не собирался забывать об основах.

Вот соковыжималка для цитрусовых, рядом с блендером. Все в этой стильной черно-белой кухне сверкает хирургической чистотой. Апельсины, конечно, нашлись в нижнем отделении холодильника – круглые, оранжевые и пупырчатые, они словно довершили замысел дизайнера.  
\- Обожаю апельсиновый сок, - сказал Локе, нацедив два стакана.   
Он поставил их на стол, вытащил из холодильника оставшиеся четыре коробки с обедами – все разные – и предложил Тони:   
\- Выберите, что вы предпочитаете. Мне, в общем, безразлично. А срок хранения у всех одинаковый, - прочитал он. – До послезавтра.

Ф.  
\- До послезавтра?   
Тони снял очки, чтобы разглядеть упаковку. В очках он видел лучше - вообще, а эти мелкие буквы проще было читать без очков.   
Пока Локе изучал кухонную технику, искал апельсины и выжимал сок, Тони успел подняться к себе, переодеться в домашнее (джинсы и футболка, на этот раз - чёрная с принтом Black Sabbath) и почувствовать себя лучше. Попутно у него родилась идея.   
\- Пожалуй, вот, - Старк подбросил на ладони одну из коробок, - Рекомендация моего диетолога... Интересно, она сама ест такое? Конечно, это мало похоже на ужин, но апельсиновый сок - хорошо. Знаешь, я не люблю есть на кухне: всё время кажется, что сейчас - утро, и пора за работу. Ужин требует доброго к себе отношения, даже - такой. Ты не против расположиться в гостиной? Там есть музыка, телевизор и возможность посидеть не на этом дурацком табурете.

А.  
\- О, я уже ел такой, - пригляделся Локе. – Это безумно вкусно, но порция не на взрослого человека. Хорошо, сейчас подогрею и принесу, - он кивнул головой в направлении гостиной. Себе он выбрал что-то с лососем - он еще помнил, каким должен быть нормальный лосось, но решил рискнуть.  
Значит, диетолога. Должно быть, этими специалистами движет классовая ненависть, и им нравится, чтобы миллионеры жили впроголодь.  
Гостиная выглядела все так же отгороженной от внешнего, яркого и суетливого, мира. Только сейчас Локе понял, до чего ему надоел Нью-Йорк, и как отрадно оказаться в другом месте, пусть даже иллюзорно. Наверно, только так здесь и можно жить – в крепости из непробиваемого стекла. Совсем не как в Швеции – вышел из дома и идешь, идешь, покупаешь билет, садишься на автобус и едешь, врешь кому-нибудь про летний лагерь, извиняешься, что проехал свою остановку, тебе говорят «ничего, мальчик», идешь по дороге в лесу, слушаешь птиц, опускаются сумерки, но не стемнеет до самого августа, - прекрасные воспоминания детства.

\- Какую музыку ты любишь слушать? – спросил Локе, увидев надпись на футболке Тони.  
Сам-то он относился к знакам на своей одежде серьезно, и считал, что носить на себе буквы и слова – это обязывает. Если одежда досталась случайно, то буквы на ней – ее цена, или предупреждение тебе. Но наверняка, не все так мыслят. Хорошо бы узнать побольше о вкусах человека, который при удаче может оплатить ему студийную запись.

*Ф  
\- Разную, под настроение. Вот это, - Тони похлопал себя по груди, - дань юности, но эти ребята уже тогда были немолодыми. Раньше любил рок, а после пришли джаз и блюз, надеюсь, что не закончу похоронным маршем, вернее - не скоро. Оперу не люблю, хотя теперь так принято в обществе: ходить на все громкие премьеры и сидеть с таким видом, будто всё понимаешь... Идиотизм.  
Тони вспомнил, как ходил на "Аиду" с Джарвисом, которого на входе приняли за телохранителя. Во втором акте сон победил, Тони прикорнул на плече личного помощника. Хорошо, что места были незаметные, и в зале не оказалось репортёров. Вот, картинка вышла бы для журнала! Это правильно в кино и театре - освещать только сцену...  
\- У меня есть записи, - бодро продолжил Старк, - Пронумерованные треки, их включает "Саманта". Очень удобно, говоришь ей, например, "Трек восемь", и она ставит пластинку.   
К "Саманте" можешь обратиться и ты, но она настроена на тембр моего голоса. Сэм, будь добра, трек двадцать один, уровень громкости - средний.  
Из динамиков полилась негромкая музыка. Джордж Бэнсон, альбом "20/20"

А.  
Услышав, что Саманта настроена на тембр голоса, Локе навострил уши. Сейчас у него будет возможность блеснуть: вдруг получится? Он позволил словам Тони просеяться через самую сердцевину его существа, через то скрытое, но хорошо подвластное Локе пространство, где звучал голос.   
Джордж Бэнсон умолк, и для Локе настала звездная минута. Уж если он на 99% верно копирует тембр Джонни Кэша – вдруг и с Тони повезет? Сердце ухнуло вниз, ладони вспотели.  
\- Сэм, будь добра, трек двадцать, уровень громкости – средний. – попробовал Локе.  
Возражений со стороны Саманты не последовало, напротив, раздались первые такты музыки, которые были заглушены радостным «Йессс!» - Локе победно выбросил кулак вверх.

Ему очень хотелось показать, что его способности в пении – не туфта. Вчера Тони не отметил их ни худым, ни добрым словом (Локе понимал, что так и должен реагировать человек серьезный: даже если заинтересован, не будет этого показывать).  
\- Видишь! Я хорошо копирую тембр, - пояснил он.  
Тем временем звучал номер двадцать:

«You say I'm your mystery  
Please don't ever solve me  
Because I won't be a mystery anymore  
Something's holding my breath  
Strikes the moment down  
Gives me greater heights to reach  
Sensual  
Seriously sensual  
We are all in search of the sensual»

Шевелились в воздухе звуки, словно листья тропического дерева в теплом ветерке. Вот этому голосу Локе тоже был бы не прочь подражать.

You say I'm your mystery  
Please don't ever solve me  
Because I won't be a mystery anymore  
Something's holding my breath  
Strikes the moment down  
Gives me greater heights to reach

Sensual  
Seriously sensual  
We are all in search of the sensual  
Eros  
Erotomania  
Brings ecstasy, ecstasy, ecstasy

Little lover  
Let's explore a little while  
Dance upon my heart  
Take me on, you say  
I'll be your mystery  
We'll unveil a little more each time  
A little more

Sensual  
Seriously sensual  
We are all in search of the sensual  
Eros  
Erotomania  
Brings ecstasy, ecstasy, ecstasy

Do I ever feel tired?  
I answer yes each time  
It takes a little more to feel inspired  
I'm a teardrop in a storm  
A storm at the end of the world  
I love you  
I'd love you if you weren't you at all

Sensual  
Seriously sensual  
We are all in search of the sensual  
Eros  
Erotomania  
Brings ecstasy, ecstasy, ecstasy

My room is flooded blue and green  
It's completely real this dream seems  
I need you  
Or I need somebody now  
This hurt it takes me to the edge  
The moment when I taste my breath  
Sweet with fear  
And near to death  
A kiss tastes sweeter on the brink of life  
On the brink of life

Sensual  
Seriously sensual  
We are all in search of the sensual  
Eros  
Erotomania  
Brings ecstasy, ecstasy, ecstasy

You say I'm your mystery  
Please don't ever solve me  
Because I won't be a mystery anymore  
Something's holding my breath  
Strikes the moment down  
Gives me greater heights to reach

\- Мне нравится эта песня, - сказал Локе, когда ветерок улетел.

Он отпил сока, выбил короткую нервную дробь по крышке коробки. Он был слишком взволнован, чтобы есть. Откинулся на спинку дивана, набрал в легкие воздух, снова подался вперед и посмотрел на Тони.  
Если он пропустит этот момент, то себе не простит. А Локе был очень злопамятен и не хотел бы иметь себя в числе своих врагов.  
И он знал свое отношение к ответственным прослушиваниям, ох знал это за собой, свое умение все завалить. Так что сейчас время просто взять себя за горло и сделать это.  
\- Тони, - сказал он. – Я собираюсь сделать студийную запись песен, которые показывают возможности моего голоса, и… - он запнулся, подбирая слова короткие и по существу, - найти продюсера, который даст мне возможность выступать с концертами. Я понял, что действовать надо сейчас. Дай мне денег на запись, и я верну с выручки. А если поможешь найти продюсера, или как это называется, агента, это будет неоценимо, но я постараюсь не остаться в долгу. Моя цель – гастроли в Европе. Если ты готов рассмотреть эту возможность, обдумаем договор. Могу согласовать с тобой песни.

Резь в глазах напомнила, что от волнения он забыл моргать, и договорив, Локе опустил ресницы.  
Уф. Возможно, он бледнел, краснел и выглядел жалко, но он сказал это! Сказал даже про агента. Или продюсера. Черт, вот сейчас спутал, как они называются.   
"Так, я продолжаю сидеть с закрытыми глазами, а как раз сейчас надо выглядеть нормальным, нормальным", - испуганно распахнул он веки.

Стояла тишина.  
Может быть, опять настал Момент. А может быть, он приходил только вчера, и больше не вернется? Или он вернулся сегодня, а Локе его опять пропустил? Этому надо положить конец – понял Локе. А то гадания и недоговоренность так и будут подтачивать его изнутри каждый вечер.  
Он чуть подался к Тони, накрыл его руку своей и спросил, заговорщицки понизив голос:  
\- Тони, может быть, ты хочешь потрахаться?.. Я попросту говорю, но не хочу тебя обидеть, - добавил он. – Просто не знаю, как у американцев принято.

*Ф  
Взгляд Старка заледенел, в таких случаях клиенты пугались и спрашивали: "Мои дела в порядке? Что случилось?.."   
Плохо было не то, что Локе спародировал Тони, желая себя показать и не спросив разрешения у хозяина дома - детская шалость, всего лишь. Не то, что он вызвал «Саманту», и она ответила ему взаимностью (Тони, очнись, можно ли ревновать техническое устройство, даже почти совершенное, к человеку?) Не то, что трек, выбранный Локе не отвечал деловому настроению: он выбрал его наугад.  
Тони привык к более тонкой игре, чтобы его соблазняли, увлекали, заинтересовывали. Он мог включиться в игру, мог отвергнуть её по каким-то своим причинам, но ему были знакомы правила.   
Улыбка, взгляд, прикосновение - это тоже товар, порой не менее надёжный, чем крепкая валюта, хотя на вид куда более эфемерный.   
Это - сказки для утешения домохозяек, что продажная любовь не ценится: ценится, да ещё как. В мире больших денег и шоу-бизнеса многое вокруг неё вертится. Чуть раньше там ещё были наркотики как эквивалент Абсолютной Любви, но выяснилось, что любовь такого масштаба смертным не по зубам, она их разрушает.   
"All You Need is Love!" - правы были те ребята из Ливерпуля. Один взрослый человек перевернул для них мир, потому что влюбился... в одного или во всех - неважно. Не будь этого, они так и играли бы по подвалам.  
Локе намерен вернуть ему деньги. Он честен как айсберг, ничего не скрывающий под водой. Главный принцип удачных продаж: дай мне то, чего у меня нет, в чём я нуждаюсь. А с деньгами у Тони проблем не возникало, он привык их тратить, и ещё более - с ними работать. Он знал их силу и бессилие.

*А  
В темных глаза ничего не прочтешь, сколько ни гляди. Так раз за разом казалось Локе, привыкшего смотреть в голубые глаза брата и отца, зеленые матери, серые, голубые, зеленые глаза женщин. Мимолетно, по-воровски перехватывавшего прочие взгляды.   
Оставалось ждать, пока Тони поразмыслит над его деловым предложением и что-нибудь надумает.  
Локе отвернулся, чтобы не давить на него, и стал открывать коробку со своим ужином. Будет он осыпан великими благами или нет, от малых благ этой жизни он не собирался отказываться.  
Лосось оказался, совсем как на родине.

*Ф  
Тони откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди: их сейчас стоило держать подальше.  
\- Я тебя хочу, но - не сейчас. Так что, ешь спокойно, у тебя ужин стынет. Отвечу на все вопросы, если тебе нужна ясность.  
Рука Локе была холодной, почти ледяной. Надо же, как разволновался, когда говорил о своих планах. Чуть не заплакал, сидел, закрыв глаза. Как же он будет эти планы осуществлять? Даже, с деньгами Тони. У Сына Любви другое прозвище - Тот, Кто Делает Всё Не Вовремя?.. Хорошее имя для индейца-неудачника. Но откровенность располагает к откровенности.  
\- То, что я скажу, может мне повредить. Соберёшься меня подставить, продай всё журналистам, даже не стану отрицать, - Тони отпил из стакана немного и поставил его на место, - Я люблю мужчин больше, чем женщин. Почему? Долгая история, не думаю, что она тебе интересна. Существуют врождённые склонности, но они могут не проявиться. Да, ты мне очень понравился. Сразу. Если можешь ощущать что-то подобное, ты знаешь, где моя спальня, я тебе показал дверь. Можешь придти туда и не будешь изгнан. Но сам я к тебе не спущусь. Чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности и ничем не обязанным.  
Старк поднялся с дивана и направился к бару, расположенному возле стены.

А.  
Согласия нет, но и отказа нет, - подвел итог Локе. И все же, он продвинулся – уже не Иса, которую он призывал вчера. Сейчас он сделал все, что мог, и только надеялся, что явится новая руна, чтобы пояснить, к чему дело идет. Надо сказать, отнюдь не всегда такие его надежды оправдывались – он довольно часто оставался без ответа.  
Слова Тони были внезапны. Вот действительно внезапны. Может ли Локе ощущать что-то подобное? Локе не сомневался, что нет, потому что как можно чувствовать то же самое, что человек, которого вообще не понимаешь? В остальное он не вник, чтобы не сломать мозг, но в целом звучало неутешительно. Так словно он нравится Тони, но трахаться с ним тот не намерен. Например, на вид понравился, а как пахнет - нет. Так бывает. Во всяком случае, с самим Локе так бывало, но примерять на Тони свой опыт - он чувствовал, дело гиблое.  
Ну и что делать?.. Может, хоть руна в боковом зрении? Или хоть что-нибудь?.. В таких неясных ситуациях Локе смотрел на запястье, как другие смотрят на часы – и в какую-нибудь руну шрамы да складывались. Он взглянул по привычке – но увидел лишь бинты с забытым пятнышком засохшей крови. Там, где пятнышко, бинт был намотан так, что края перекрещивались.  
Гебо! Ничего себе сюрприз. Да руны с Тони сговорились по странному поведению. Почему она сейчас появилась, Локе ума не мог приложить, но от добра добра не ищут. Очень хорошая руна.  
Гебо – руна любви и дружбы, творчества и партнерства. Дар. Дар свободы, от которого проистекают все остальные дары.


	5. Гебо

А.  
Ну что ж, хорошая руна значит, что можно попробовать еще раз. Может, на понятно заданный вопрос и ответ будет понятнее?  
Локе пересек гостиную и облокотился на прилавок. Тони уже успел налить себе чего-то золотистого и резко пахнущего (не разбирался Локе в спиртных напитках) и замешкался, увидев как бы посетителя в своем как бы маленьком баре (зато у Локе была бурная фантазия, особенно в ненужные минуты).  
\- Тони, хочешь потрахаться?.. – спросил он, заговорщицки понизив голос. - Я попросту говорю, но не хочу тебя обидеть, - добавил он. – Переспрашиваю, потому что я не все понял, что ты говорил, не знаю американские обычаи.  
Вот. Как говорила руна, так я и сделал, подумал Локе. Кажется. В меру своего понимания. Которое может быть сильно искажено жаждой принять желаемое за действительное и, собственно, потрахаться. Но хоть на немножко больше ясности можно рассчитывать, Гебо? Ну хоть на обычные «Отвали» или «В другой раз».

Ф.  
…Представитель другой культуры, национальности и темперамента! Его не собьёшь с пути словом. Тони со вздохом, почти театральным, возвёл глаза к потолку, а потом облокотился рядом с Локе. Его плечи вздрагивали от смеха. Может, так и следовало закончить сегодняшний день? Не предаваясь пустым разговорам.  
\- Извини, я запутал тебя, наверное. Хочешь выпить со мной?  
Тони впервые подумал о том, что психологический возраст Локе может не совпадать с физическим, и мысленно назвал себя педофилом. Нет, ну... Глаза, вопросительно взглянувшие в его глаза, были глазами взрослого человека: возле них на тонкой коже даже намечались морщины. И рука, касавшаяся его руки, была узкой, с длинными цепкими пальцами, но вполне мужской.   
\- Вот это, - Тони легко прошёлся пальцами по кисти Локе к запястью и остановился возле бинтов, - не беспокоит тебя?

А.  
«Запутал это не то слово», подумал Локе.   
Они выпили, один сок, другой виски, и стойка, разделив их, как-то парадоксально их сблизила. Как будто Тони стал барменом, которым заведено рассказывать все свои печали. Рука у Тони была горячая. Локе опустил взгляд и наконец вздохнул полной грудью.  
\- Не беспокоит, в смысле, не болит? – тихо переспросил он, и пожал плечами. – Я нормально отношусь к боли.   
Он положил ладонь на руку Тони.   
– А так вообще беспокоит, я хотел бы это взять под контроль. Если сейчас вот так в прыжке приложусь, - он показал, поднеся другое запястье к краю стойки, - могу растеряться. Повышает риск.

Ф.  
\- Да, кто ж тебя сейчас заставляет прыгать.  
Тони сам чувствовал, как плывёт его взгляд. Слишком малая доза алкоголя, но ему, имевшему в прошлом с этим проблемы, достаточно.   
Или, это - от близости другого человека, желанного, возможного, стоит только... Его рука легла на плечо Локе, потом перебралась на шею, слегка потянула вперёд голову с длинными черными волосами. Отступить ещё можно, но уже не хотелось.   
А если завтра остановится его сердце, самолёт срежет крылом верх его здания, прилетят инопланетяне, обрушится рынок, наступит всеобщий Конец Света? Тони Старк будет об этом вечере безумно сожалеть. Такие мысли иногда приходили ему и на трезвую голову.

А.  
Локе нагнулся ниже. Они целовались молча, сосредоточенно, в полной тишине, иногда переводя дыханье. Звякая стаканом и попадая волосами Локе в остатки виски.  
Локе протянул руку, ладонь его легла на щеку Тони, короткая жесткая борода кололась, ощущение было очень сексуальным. Локе и не думал раньше, что борода может вызвать непристойные мысли. Стало жарко и темно.  
\- Ты выйдешь? - Спросил он, когда они задохнулись и разъединились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, - Или мне все-таки перепрыгнуть?..

Ф.  
В голове у Тони от поцелуев странно прояснилось, во всяком случае, пьяным он себя не чувствовал. Было легко. Он усмехнулся, откинул со лба волосы жестом Джеймса Бонда (или кого-то ещё) и, опершись руками о стойку, вспрыгнул на неё. Оказался сидящим на ней, стаканы полетели на пол, но не разбились, а покатились по покрытию. Тони перенёс ноги на ту сторону и соскользнул к Локе.  
\- Видишь, я тоже умею.  
В исполнении Локе было бы больше скорости, он просто перемахнул бы через, а у Старка вышел почти стриптиз. Без раздевания, пока.

А.  
Локе просто остолбенел, смотрел на Тони Старка, приоткрыв рот. Как так – миллионер, автор бестселлера по экономике, человек, который ходит в костюме и галстуке, перелезает через стойку? Вдруг он разобьется?   
Локе вздрогнул от звона – но не разбились даже упавшие стаканы. Чудесные свойства этого пола захотелось испробовать прямо сейчас.  
Когда Тони миновал препятствие, он прижал его к себе, словно тот только что благополучно перешел как минимум через Альпы. Провел ладонью по его спине и зарылся пальцами в коротко подстриженные волосы на затылке.  
\- Где ты хочешь? – спросил он.

Ф.  
\- Здесь.  
Тони ответил, не думая. Он - хозяин своего дома, может в нём творить что угодно – всё, не запрещённое законом.   
Тут есть диван, покрытие на полу, барная стойка... Нет, барная стойка - это уж точно экстрим: он ушиб колено, перелезая. Впрочем, оно его не беспокоило. Меньше всего хотелось куда-то идти. Жаль, только, на нём - не любимая рубашка, которую можно расстёгивать, а простая футболка. Что можно сделать с дурацкой футболкой?   
И Локе одет так, примерно. Джарвис - молодец, но лишён фантазии. Абсолютно.

А.  
Стеклянная стена выходила на запад, и закатное небо горело желтым. Целовать в переносицу и веки – нежные, уязвимые места, которые кажутся нетронутыми, или правда не тронуты обычной любовной игрой, только взглядами. Если только смотришь в лицо, можно подумать, что это одна видимость, а когда целуешь – так удивительно ощущать губами, что оно материально. Первые эти минуты, как они драгоценны.  
В голове у Локи полно странных мыслей.  
Он просунул руку под футболку – Тони горячий, и трикотаж его облегает. Локе жадно ощупывает его через джинсы, тоже тесные. Сам Локе (и, наверно, Джарвис, раз уж он выбирал эту футболку) предпочитает вещи посвободнее. Спортивные штаны на голое тело скрывают так же мало, как вчерашнее полотенце, но теперь дело вовсе не в пении, и такое положение вещей уместно.  
Пол оказывается упругим, чуть шероховатым, и не холодным.   
\- У тебя удивительные глаза, - прошептал Локе. 

Ф.  
Тони перестал думать, как только они очутились на полу. Хотя, нет, он перестал думать намного раньше, ещё во время поцелуев. За это он любил секс: за избавление от себя самого, который изрядно ему надоел. Можно предаться ощущениям вкуса, цвета, запаха, дыханья. Можно исследовать неведомые миры, не проронив ни слова.   
Нет, можно и со словами, только без мыслей. Прикосновение даёт много информации. Запомнить: вот здесь Локе дрогнул, должно быть, это ему неприятно. Старая травма плеча? Хорошо, тут трогать не нужно. Пройтись рукой по позвоночнику, ощутить силу, гибкость и... хрупкость.  
Пожалуй, Тони был неправ насчёт одежды: Локе одет очень удобно, чтобы чувствовать его всего. Что-то он видел ещё вчера, вернее, предполагал. Сын Любви ничем не обижен Природой и сложен как бог. Ну, почти. Рука Тони вольно скользнула верх по ткани спортивных штанов. Слова про глаза он едва услышал, так его накрывали собственные ощущения. Да, прежде ему говорили про глаза (магические, властные, весёлые, гневные, ненужное зачеркнуть), но не при таких обстоятельствах. Не глядя в них, когда... В этом было нечто такое, что можно бы кончить сразу, но нельзя же - так быстро.

А.  
Локе жадно вжимается в руку Тони и одновременно расстегивает ему пуговицу, расстегивает молнию. Легко проводит ногтями по натянувшейся ткани.  
\- Помоги мне? – просит он, дергая за пояс. Если Тони влез в эти джинсы, он знает, и как из них вылезти.

Локе смотрит во все глаза. Это все очень сексуально - тесная одежда и то, что ее трудно снять, и в процессе человек выглядит уязвимо, может быть, чувствует себя неловко. Глаза Локе чуть остекленели, у него голодный вид. Сам Локе не чувствует себя полностью раздетым – у него шрамы, а сейчас и бинты присохли, можно, конечно, размотать и рвануть, но эта идея не для первого раза. Старые шрамы на лодыжках ничем не прикрыты, в целом полосы напоминают следы от колодок каторжника, но, если приглядеться, состоят из отдельных порезов. Впрочем, все шрамы постепенно маскируют сумерки, два тела белеют в них, скрадывается разница в оттенке кожи, у Локе белая с просинью сосудов, у Тони более смуглая.  
Локе ведет ладонью по груди Тони, пропуская пальцы через поросль волос, это тоже новое ощущение. Он смотрит, и смотрит, как Тони смотрит на него и отзывается на движения его руки.   
\- Ты мой первый американец, - говорит Локе.

Ф.  
Тони сжимает пальцы скорее бессознательно, чувствуя своё приближение к финальной вспышке, которая охватит всё тело, хорошо бы, не только - его. Сейчас не время разглядывать детали, но он зачарован переплетением вен под белой кожей. Кожа ровная, гладкая, тёплая, волосы - только в нужных местах, однако из-за этого Локе не выглядит женственным, напротив: тонкий покров чётче рисует мускулатуру. "Красивый!" - последняя связная мысль перед тем, как дыханье становится тяжёлым, и сердце явно хочет выскочить из груди. Голова Тони запрокидывается, тело выгибается навстречу Локе.

А.  
Дыхание срывается, грудь вздымается бурно – но Локе смотрит, смотрит, как закрываются глаза, как Тони зажмурившись плотнее, поворачивает голову, будто пытается отвернуться от того, что надвигается. В эти минуты кажется Локе, что он остался наедине с ураганом, с безграничной бушующей пустотой, в которую никто не смеет смотреть, кроме него.   
Мгновение небытия. Или вечность.  
Это пронеслось через него – на секунды не оставило камня на камня от него самого, от его тюрьмы, от его зароков.  
Куда девалось? Как получается, что каждый раз все становится по-прежнему? Только влага на пальцах и на щеках, и обрывки мыслей о том, что, наверно, невежливо кончать на человека сверху, но так получилось, и надо бы взять бумажную салфетку, или хоть футболку, хоть глаза вытереть. Дыхание постепенно успокаивается, Тони открывает глаза, Локе улыбается ему.

Ф.  
Тони приходит в себя постепенно, от холода. Сквозняк ниоткуда остужает разгорячённое вспотевшее тело. Это он сам запрограммировал, чтобы в гостиной не было душно? Временно освободившийся мозг перезагружается и находит память. Первое, что уходит, последнее, что остаётся.  
\- Всё хорошо? - Тони притягивает к себе голову Локе, целует его неторопливо и нежно.  
=+  
"Мой первый американец" - его это тронуло, и не хотелось спрашивать "А раньше были - кто?" Это тоже уже ничего не значит. Возможно - для Локе, его же воспоминания, но - не для Тони Старка. Любуясь телом Локе, он замечает отметины на ногах. Бинт на одном запястье размотался. Это похоже на...  
\- Что у тебя за стигматы... прости, - Тони зажмуривает глаза и трясёт головой, пытаясь вытрясти более нейтральное слово, - Шрамы?

А.  
Вполне оправданный вопрос – бинт сделал свое дело, показав полезную руну, и развязался-таки. Локе аккуратно дергает его, и он отстает без дополнительного кровопролития. Все уже присохло.

\- Это я себя режу при стрессах. Чтобы снять напряжение, - буднично объяснил Локе. Подобные вопросы он слышит не в первый раз. Правда, неприятно именно сейчас напоминать про Нью-Йоркский аэропорт. – Называется «обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство». Одно время прошло, а когда я оказался в США, началось опять.  
Слово "стигматы" насторожило Локе, потому что напоминало диагноз, о котором он еще не читал. 

Ф.  
Тони трудно понять, как можно себя порезать. Порезаться случайно, разбив что-то - сколько угодно, но - самому! С другой стороны, это не смертельно, не заразно и, возможно, лечится. Лечится же пристрастие к наркотикам, алкоголю и табаку. Тут - нечто похожее, опасная привычка? К тому же, зависимость не химическая, а психологическая.  
Локе слишком нравится Тони, сейчас - особенно. И шрамы его не испугали, просто... ему же больно. Локе нужна эта боль? Зачем? Ах, да, он сказал: снять напряжение. Тони снимал напряжение разными способами, секс - самый естественный и приятный. Не с кем попало и не где угодно, разумеется. Алкоголь - самый доступный, но - масса ненужных побочных эффектов. Как сделать так, чтобы лишнего напряжения не возникало? Дальше этого места мозг отказывался мыслить: кажется, он хотел спать.  
\- У меня есть специалист, который поможет разобраться. Если захочешь. Она помогла мне с алкоголем: теперь я могу выпить слегка и остановиться.  
Старк немного кривил душой: остановиться он мог и раньше. Просто, не хотел.

А.  
Поговорить с тем, кто сам переживал что-то сходное – огромный соблазн. Тем более – поговорить лично, с глазу на глаз, а не на форуме селф-хармеров в интернете. На лице Локе сама собой появилась улыбка. Он зажмурился от предвкушения и, не в силах противостоять соблазну довериться, спросил:  
\- Тони, когда ты пил, у тебя было ощущение, что ты раз – и выпадаешь из этого мира? Ну, как будто наливаешь себе уже не ты, а кто-то другой. Я к тому что, может я и мог бы остановиться, но меня в этот момент как бы нет. А очнусь – вижу, что уже все случилось. 

Может быть, и опрометчиво было рассказывать о таком – что он исчезает из этого мира. Просто исчезает, когда чувствует, что перестал справляться. И за эту возможность ухода он готов платить всем, что есть. 

Ф.  
Надо ответить с максимальным уровнем честности, подумал Тони. Что же тогда происходило? Тони не было больно вспоминать, правда, учитывая подробности, иногда становилось стыдно. Какую меру откровенности он может позволить себе сейчас? Старк всегда рассчитывал следующий шаг, если не находился в порыве страсти.   
\- Нет. Когда это началось, Локе, я уже выпал. Слишком много работал. Ну, и развлекался тоже немало. Почти не спал. Я истощил себя на что-то внешнее. Пытался казаться не тем, чем был - существом не из плоти и крови. Сверхчеловеком. А потом понял, что у всего есть предел, что я не могу изменить этот мир. Что не могу, употребив все свои деньги и обаяние, заставить любить меня того, кто... Неважно. Нужны были силы, энергия. Хорошо, что не подсел на амфетамины. Алкоголь возвращал меня назад и не столько опьянял, сколько - пробуждал. Странно, правда?.. Я понятно говорю? Мне надо было выпить, чтобы работать и напиться в хлам, чтобы уснуть. Круг замкнулся. Мой отец тоже жил так, я потом узнал.

А.  
…Локе обнаружил себя в постели. Голым, что вообще-то было не в его привычках. От этого он сразу проснулся. Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся, не понимая, где он. Его охватило некое дежа-вю – будто вплетались в реальность его повторяющиеся сны о просторных дворцовых покоях.  
Он повернул голову и встретился глазами с Тони. Вчера он подумал, не красит ли тот ресницы – нет, сегодня, в утреннем свете они выглядят так же, как вчера вечером. Просто длинные и густые. И темные круги под глазами.  
\- Привет, - сказал Локе, – Я думал, что прямо на полу отрубился.  
\- Представь себе, дошел до постели. А до этого отвечал мне на вопросы про ОКР и согласился пойти к психотерапевту.  
\- Я точно был нетрезв. Забыть, что ты подарил мне сеанс у психотератепевта! Спасибо! Я обожаю психотерапевтов. Но не был с самого Стокгольма.   
Локе бодро вскочил и направился к зеркалу. Попытался распутать свои кудри и обернулся.  
\- У тебя есть щетка для волос?  
Тони провел рукой по голове.  
\- Извини, глупый вопрос. Гель для укладки? Супер-умелые руки?  
Ф.  
Тони поднялся несколько медленнее, чем Локе. Набросил халат, лежавший в изголовье постели и ногой подвинул к зеркалу стул.  
\- Садись, всё тебе покажу.  
Старк открыл дверцу, расположенную рядом с зеркалом - на сей раз, просто по-человечески, а не голосом или хлопком ладоней. Изнутри выдвинулся ящик с целым набором средств для укладки, тонирования волос, увеличения их объёма, хотя последнее ему не требовалось. В других ящиках помещалось всё для ухода за кожей лица и бородой. Бриться удобнее было в ванной комнате, но коррекция линий бороды и правильного излома бровей - дело тонкое. Работу над своим обликом Тони, в целом, охотно поручал специалистам по стилю, но не будешь же посещать их ежедневно. Его время дорого, поэтому ему требовался необходимый минимум под рукой.  
Тони взял одну из расчёсок, нежно провёл по волосам Локе. Расчёска запуталась.  
\- Чёрт, - он улыбнулся, глядя на отражения в зеркале, - Дальше ты лучше - сам... гель для укладки? Это не бери, если не хочешь, чтобы волосы выглядели мокрыми. Да, это - тоже не надо, если не хочешь придать им слабый металлический блеск. Тут и щётка есть, вот.  
Ф.  
\- Спасибо, то что надо, - Локе начал орудовать щеткой, привычно придерживая волосы у корней.   
\- Куда торопишься?   
\- На съемку.   
\- Зачем?  
Как раз сегодня Тони Старк не чувствовал себя жаворонком.   
\- Сотня долларов с обедом никогда не лишние… Вернусь, напишу бизнес-план. Ну, про гастроли мы говорили.  
Минут через десять Локе снова заглянул в спальню, уже полностью одетый, волосы перехвачены резинкой.  
\- Вот мои координаты, Тони, - положил он на тумбочку клочок бумаги.  
Там старательным почерком отличницы были выведены номер телефона, имя в скайпе и электронная почта.   
*  
Локе любил фехтование, не возражал против большого количества дублей и тяжелого костюма. Он всегда ценил возможность потренироваться. Так что съемки массового побоища были, вообще-то, подарком судьбы. Но сегодня он как-то нехарактерно вымотался. И все-таки, возвращаясь домой, он поздоровался с охранниками на входе, перекинулся парой слов, кстати ввернул про съемки. Хорошо бы сойти за начинающего актера, а то его задрало каждый раз внутренне сжиматься, проходя через холл к отдельному лифту.  
Акт социализации забрал у Локе последние силы. Он зашел в «свою» комнату, но бизнес-план писать не стал, а сел на пол у стенки и затих. Как был, в косухе, бледный, потерянный, с тенями под глазами.  
Когда он пошевелился и огляделся, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Можно петь или уже нельзя? Который вообще час? Когда в родных краях наступали белые ночи, Локе начинал теряться во времени. Он нащупал в кармане телефон.  
Тут же позвонил брат. Такие совпадения, особенно повторяющиеся, казались Локе неспроста, поэтому он до сих пор не заблокировал Тора в списке контактов. Локе вспомнил, что наушники сломались по дороге, и включил громкую связь.  
\- Hi, what’s up.  
Эффект неожиданности сыграл свою роль – брат хотя бы не стал расспрашивать, почему не отвечает на звонки, почему двадцать часов не выходил в фейсбук, вот это все.  
\- Локе! Почему ты говоришь на английском? Ты в тюрьме? - спросил Тор. На всякий случай тоже по-английски.  
\- И откуда такие идеи. Просто вроде как вежливо говорить по-английски в англоязычном доме.  
\- Катрин из Сербии, - проницательно напомнил Тор.   
\- Катрин пройденный этап. Не в тюрьме я. У приятеля. – Локе поднял телефон повыше и повернулся, показывая помещение. – Доволен?   
\- Вы с Катрин поссорились? А что с рукой у тебя опять?.. Не переживай, зато теперь ты можешь вернуться домой!  
\- Я делаю для этого все, что в моих силах, - искренне сказал Локе.  
\- Авиабилет я куплю, ты чего, бро.  
\- Дело не в деньгах.   
\- Локе, ты во что-нибудь влип? Ты хреново выглядишь, ты заболел?  
\- Я на работе устал.  
\- А какая у тебя работа? Ты наркокурьер? Ты связался с мафией?..  
Тор мог вот так долго, и Локе это знал. Чаще всего он просто говорил брату «Ты идиот», и отключался. Но сейчас жалобно заныл:  
\- Ну Тоооор. Ну что ты такое несешь. Ну когда ты с Натали родишь наконец тройню и успокоишься?  
В комнату заглянул Тони.  
\- Все в порядке, - поднял голову Локе. - Это мой брат Тор подозревает меня в связях с мафией. Извини за громкую связь, у меня наушники сломались.  
\- Это твой друг? – огляделся на экране Тор. – Локи не сказал, как тебя зовут, но привет!  
Тони взял мобильник, поздоровался и вернул Локе.  
\- Тони Старк – это который «экономика перемен в современном мире»? У нас завотделом презентацию делала. А это… Ты, Локе почему… это как вообще, вы спите вместе?

Все еще по громкой связи. Вот бестолочь. Локе закрыл лицо рукой и проговорил.  
\- Я просто. Сказал, что Катрин меня выгнала. И я остановился у друга.  
\- Что выгнала, не сказал, - отвлекся Тор. - Видишь, даже сорокалетняя баба тебя не стерпела... Да ты что, Локе, никто не против, совет да любовь, и родители будут рады, когда…  
\- Не заводи снова про родителей! - не стерпел Локе. – Все что вам нужно знать о моей жизни – смотрите в ютьюбе!  
\- Ладно, ладно, не психуй. И не отключайся вот так, нам же надо знать, Тони, скажи ему.  
\- Ага понятно, до скорого, - распрощался Локе, отключил телефон совсем и стек ниже по стенке, вытянув ноги на середину комнаты. Мобильник выпал из его безвольной руки.  
\- Я куплю новые наушники, просто сегодня из головы вылетело, - проговорил он, не открывая глаз. – Я ничего не рассказывал брату про нас с тобой! Он просто про меня так думает. У меня был роман с одноклассником в пятнадцать лет, семья узнала и очень обрадовалась, потому что я стал меньше времени проводить дома. Долго это не продлилось, на самом деле в пятнадцать такие вещи – это слишком рано. Слушай, Тони, можно я спою? Еще не поздно?  
Ф.  
Сказать честно, Тони не выспался, потому что не привык чувствовать кого-то рядом. Такое случалось, но не часто. "Просто секс" и желание уснуть вместе - разные вещи. Вдобавок утром разболелось ушибленное о стойку колено, немного кружилась голова и где, чёрт возьми, он мог потянуть спину?.. Стоило немедленно привести себя в порядок, войти в рабочий режим, но мысли шевелились в голове лениво. Одна из них определённо была: "В следующий раз выбрать для секса постель или, хотя бы, диван". Если Локе захочет этого следующего раза.  
…Тони присел рядом с Локе, поднял с пола его телефон и положил на край постели.  
\- Рад был увидеться с твоим братом. Он знает меня? Надо же, хорошо быть мной! - Тони сменил шутливый тон на серьёзный, - Тебе надо отдохнуть, по-моему. А петь можешь сколько угодно. Если ты не против, я послушаю.   
А.  
\- Тони, ты так добр ко мне, - сказал Локе с удивлением.   
После слов брата «вы спите вместе?», он ожидал, что Тони, который вчера прямо велел ему соблюдать тайну, попросит его на выход с вещами. Наверно, Тони просто не понял Торов английский. И Локе благословил те дни, когда делал за брата домашние задания.   
\- Сейчас найду фонограмму.   
Он вытащил из рюкзака свой ноутбук с богатым их запасом, а также с камерой и микрофоном. В гостиной он устроил технику на полке для безделушек, которая тянулась вдоль стены напротив окна. Включил забытую шведскую группу девяностых Vacuum и, срывая резинку с волос, устремился на свое любимое место посреди гостиной, куда его властно манил резонанс.  
Музыка была холодная и освежающая.   
«Let the Mountains come to me…”  
“I Breathe”  
Локе выкладывался он точно так же, как в прошлый раз. Он пел всем телом - какие-то звуки доставал, притопнув об пол, какие-то – руками из воздуха. Казалось бы, пение не тянуло на полноценный отдых, но Локе расцветал на глазах.  
«…I’ve got tons of attraction ahead of me!”  
Последняя песня звучала с едва обузданной радостью.  
\- Спасибо! – воскликнул Локе, обращаясь то ли к Тони, то ли к воображаемым зрителям. Его как подменили - лицо прояснилось, весь сияет.  
Обычно Локе сразу пересматривал и подправлял свои новые записи, чтобы скорее запостить. Но сегодня просто закрыл ноут и повернулся к Тони.  
Ф.  
Это уже нечто более профессиональное, чем безумный перфоманс в полотенце. Тони смотрел и слушал с удовольствием. Музыка подходила Локе, по его мнению, больше, чем вечнозелёные хиты полувековой давности. Она пробуждала в душе Старка воспоминания. Конечно, он видел "лучший клип года" I Beathe и даже танцевал под эти композиции в одном весьма закрытом клубе около двадцати лет назад. Сейчас старые шведские музыкальные чудеса в моде: взять, хотя бы, бесконечный перепев песен ABBA. Локе может хорошо всплыть на волне этой моды, даже если всего лишь ухватит её за хвост.   
Когда Ловессон закрыл ноутбук, Тони подошёл и обнял его.  
\- И тебе спасибо. Но моя гостиная и этот резонанс, - Старк показал на потолок, - Не вариант - для показа. Тебе нужна студия и музыканты, а не музыка из этой, прости, звучащей коробки. Надо сделать хорошую студийную запись, тогда можно искать того, кто займётся тобой дальше. Я знаю несколько имён, но не все они - честные люди. Обирают своих подопечных и сажают на наркоту, чтобы никто ничего не заметил - классика жанра! Ты ведь не хочешь стать рабом шоу-бизнеса? Или, твоя цель - "жить ярко и умереть молодым"?   
А.   
Локе замер, пригревшись. Он чувствовал тепло Тони, казалось, он слышит биение его сердца. Локе прекрасно выспался с Тони в одной постели, и сейчас ему стало спокойно – век бы так стоял. Все было хорошо, Тони поблагодарил его - значит, ему все-таки нравилось, как Локе поет! Хотя он и не отметил, что тембр, который сделал Локе, глубже и ярче, чем голос оригинального певца.  
Обнимая, Локе все же слушал, что Тони говорит, и при словах «жить ярко и умереть молодым» возмущенно замотал головой.  
\- Что-то похожее мне втирал, э, отец, когда стал попрекать меня куском хлеба. Пора, дескать, посмотреть на мир. Я, конечно, уехал, потому что не люблю быть в тягость, но знаешь, самой идеей не интересуюсь.   
Тони отпустил его, и Локе моментально обступил огромный враждебный город. Он жал ему, как вещь с чужого плеча.

Локе остановился рядом с Тони перед стеклом – два темных силуэта, один повыше, другой пониже, на фоне вечереющего города. Почти плечом к плечу, но не совсем.

\- Я работаю, Тони, - ответил Локе. - Испытай меня. Я не все умею делать одинаково хорошо. С голосом могу делать все что угодно, хорошая память, умею двигаться, контакт с аудиторией, не интересуюсь наркотиками, нет навыка прослушиваний, не знаю нот, не разбираюсь в цифрах. Наверняка есть кто-то, кому такой набор подойдет. Потому что с ним можно по дешевке купить мой голос.

Ф.  
\- Хочешь работать, Локе - я помогу. Желаешь быстрой славы, безумия, смерти - я тебе не товарищ. Потому что...  
Тони осёкся внезапно, осознав, что едва не сказал "люблю тебя". Вот это поворот.  
\- Потому что не люблю помогать людям гибнуть.  
А.  
Локе опустил взгляд, рассматривая лежащий далеко внизу город.   
\- Я не стал бы просить о помощи в таком простом деле.

Ф.  
Старк улыбнулся, глядя на город, который простирался у их ног, и в котором, если взяться за дело с умом, всё было возможно.  
\- А мы не станем продавать уникальный голос по дешёвке: в этом нет смысла. Постой, ты сказал, что разрушить себя тебе было бы просто? Ты - про свой ОКР? Почитал о нём на досуге, заодно нашёл у себя ещё парочку фобий. Завтра утром встречаюсь с Пеппер Поттс, я тебе о ней говорил. Надеюсь, женщина-психолог тебя устроит. Она аккуратна как чайка, вытаскивающая рыбу из моря: даже крылья водой не замочит. Я оплачу сеансы, а твоё дело - приходить вовремя. Если тебя увлекает такое общение, но ты вроде бы утром согласился.

А.  
Больше, чем гастроли в Европе, Локе было не нужно. Он улыбнулся, привлеченный прозвучавшим "мы".   
\- Спасибо, Тони, я целый век не был у психотерапевта, - с ностальгией проговорил Локе. - В Швеции это были женщины, да. А платила система социального обеспечения. Я не буду говорить с … мисс Поттс? о… о том, что между нами, Тони. И ни с кем другим, - заверил он.  
Голос Локе потеплел. Он любил тайны - во всяком случае, считал, что важное надо скрывать от посторонних глаз.

*  
Мисс Поттс высокая, стройная женщина в деловом костюме. Она выглядит типичной американкой. Слишком американкой – Локе сейчас не удается воскресить в памяти образы психолога, к которому его семью направили, когда ему было восемь, и психолога, которая расспрашивала его в тринадцать, выясняя его показания для суда, и психотерапевта в семейном детском доме, и той, к которой он ходил после школы, и которая поддержала его решение не лечиться препаратами.  
Локе смотрит на мисс Поттс и вместо этого пытается представить себе, какой она была девочкой-подростком. Между ними натягивается нить, спряденная из его взгляда, из ее нетерпения.  
В этом кабинете удобный диван, хотя и не слишком длинный. Голова Локе лежит на одном подлокотнике, ноги свешиваются с другого.  
\- Обычно люди на моих сеансах сидят.  
\- Тогда зачем вам такой удобный диван, мисс… Пеппер? Красивое имя. Вам меня видно, мне вас видно. Давайте попробуем так.   
Имя Пеппер напоминало баночку для пряностей, в которой горошины черного, белого и розового перца. Обладательнице такого имени быть бы румяной и черноволосой, но за столом сидела бледная женщина с гладко зачесанными светлыми волосами.  
Она выпрямилась. Пеппер. Значит, Тони называл ее так при чужом человеке. Ей-то казалось, это прозвище только для них двоих, и она почувствовала себя преданной.  
\- Вообще-то меня зовут Вирджиния.   
Легкое удивление мелькнуло на лице Локе.  
\- О. Да, конечно. Вирджиния, - согласился он своим приятным голосом.

Ах ты, мамкин пикапер! Пеппер уже внутренне кипела: не могла не думать про то, что с Тони этот самодовольный юнец разговаривал так же, как с ней сейчас. Флиртует со всем, что попадется. Кто он, актер вроде?  
\- Расскажите побольше о своей проблеме, - сказала она. Это давало ей двадцать минут, за которые она успеет взять себя в руки. Пари можно держать, этот нарцисс недоделанный обожает покопаться в своем очень богатом внутреннем мире.  
\- Итак, у меня ОКР. Я режу себя, когда не могу справиться с напряжением. Сижу на форуме взаимопомощи людей с привычкой к самоповреждениям. Пытаюсь вести дневник эпизодов, но… это очень трудно. Вот пришел к вам… У вас как с когнитивным подходом? На форуме взаимопомощи многие ходят к когнитивщикам, пишут, что помогает.   
\- Я знакома с принципами когнитивного подхода, - заверила его Пеппер.  
\- Могу тогда вести записи и приносить их сюда. Если есть возможность отчитываться перед кем-то, это лучше, чем просто записывать для себя.  
То, что он говорил, звучало искренне, бесхитростно и неожиданно коротко. Если вначале этот молокосос показался Пеппер жалким и где-то даже смешным, то теперь она ясно видела, что перед ней гнусный двуличный хищник.  
\- Как это ощущается - сами эпизоды, когда вы режете себя?   
\- Я чувствую, что не справляюсь. Вдруг становится плохо. Плохо быть не должно, я должен вести себя нормально, но я не знаю, как. Не всегда знаю. А когда я режу себя, смотрю на кровь – я от всего отключаюсь. Я сам вызываю боль, она замещает… все, что идет извне. Но всякие, ну, повреждения с кровью, и то, что проваливаюсь, э, выпадаю… Это может помешать европейским гастролям. Точно помешает.

То, что говорит этот Локе, прямо указывает – надо нудно и кропотливо разбираться с ситуациями, с которыми он не справляется, и прежде всего с социальной тревожностью.   
Любая сложность, с которой сталкивается человек – как замок, к которому надо подбирать ключи. Как шкатулка с наградой. Если Локе привык сбивать замки ломом, трудно и скучно переходить к общепринятой практике. Чтобы идти в эту сторону, требовалось больше времени и больше доброжелательности, чем было у нее прямо сейчас - этот болезненно-красивый юноша с печатью вырождения на лице, который даже сидеть прямо не соблаговолил, раздражал ее до чертиков. Пока что Пеппер спросила:   
\- Зачем вам эти европейские гастроли, Локе? Зачем конкретно?   
\- Это слишком сложно объяснить.  
\- Объясните уж так, чтобы я поняла!   
И она вонзила в его смазливое лицо испытующий взгляд.  
Локе молчал и смотрел на нее, не моргая, с совершенно отсутствующим выражением. Когда она уже подумала, что он не ответит, его губы шевельнулись.  
\- Мне очень нужно к отцу, - прошептал Локе, и глаза его закрылись.  
Пеппер подумала, что от этого ходячего (лежачего) инвертированного эдипова комплекса ее сейчас стошнит. Но еще пятнадцать минут надо было продержаться.  
Слава богу, Локе не проронил больше ни слова. Только ровно дышал.

\- Наше время закончилось, - бодро сказала мисс Поттс, как только секундная стрелка завершила последний круг.  
Клиент распахнул глаза, заморгал и сел.   
\- Мне когда-то советовали проконсультироваться у психоаналитика, и теперь я понимаю, почему, - с уважением сказал он.  
Мисс Вирджиния Поттс значилась в реестре специалистов помогающих профессий как юнгианский психоаналитик.  
\- Выспались? – спросила она.  
\- Отлично, спасибо. Спать за триста долларов в час – это, как это говорят… особое переживание.  
\- За двести пятьдесят.  
\- Как бы ни было, плачу-то не я, - примирительно сказал Локе.  
«Если бы ты, было бы пятьсот», мстительно подумала Пеппер и встала, на прощанье растягивая губы в улыбке.

Ф.  
…Тони немного за двадцать, он - студент. На скамейке под деревом сидит девушка с книгой, это - Вирджиния Поттс по прозвищу Пеппер, она учится на психологическом. Умная блондинка, соблазнить её - дело чести.   
\- Разреши присесть? - Тони смахивает со скамейки упавшие листья.  
Девушка поднимает от книги глаза, они у неё внимательные, спокойные, непроницаемые.   
\- Я тебя знаю, - говорит она.  
Тони, конечно, хочет ответить "Меня тут все знают", но... Что знает она о нём? Что он - сын преуспевающего дельца, что он учится на экономиста или, как писали в старинных романах, "ваша репутация вас опережает"? Ему хочется сказать ей нечто такое, чтобы она оторвалась от книги, но видимо, это - не в человеческих силах.   
\- Извини, мне надо готовиться, - доброжелательно говорит она, и Тони не может понять, "послали" его или нет, и со скамейки встать тоже не может, потому что здесь хорошо: никто от него ничего не ждёт и не требует.  
К удивлению друзей Тони, они с Пеппер познакомились и даже подружились. Смотреть на эту девушку как на объект для завоевания было глупо. Про себя Тони решил, что возможно когда-нибудь женится на ней, но со временем его намерение вступить в брак исчезло. И вообще, зачем Пеппер такой муж, как он? К тому же, она выше его ростом. Это он не сразу заметил.

*  
Джарвис открыл дверь, и Тони уселся на заднее сиденье, его личный помощник занял место за рулём.   
У Тони Старка был автомобиль с шофёром для дальних поездок, по городу он предпочитал ездить сам, но некоторое время назад произошла неприятная история. Уклоняясь от столкновения с пьяным водителем, он чуть не сбил женщину с ребёнком, его новую ауди Q7 развернуло, и он "благополучно" въехал в столб со светофорами. Скорость была уже потеряна, никаких повреждений Тони не получил, но его сильно встряхнуло. Он помнил, как выскочил на дорогу, осматриваясь, не лежит ли на ней чьё-нибудь тело, но эти двое исчезли, словно их никогда не было. Может, в самом деле, ему померещилось?.. Женщина-негритянка в синем платке и малыш лет пяти с футбольным мячом. До этого Тони не думал, что может убить кого-нибудь на дороге. Или - погибнуть сам, как его отец. Хорошо, что ко времени той давней катастрофы его родители уже развелись, и матери не было в машине.  
Джарвис хорошо справлялся с любыми механизмами, поскольку не вкладывал в это "общение" лишних эмоций. Кстати, о чувствах.  
\- Джарвис, - Тони любил задавать ему неожиданные вопросы, - Какое лучшее средство от разбитого сердца?  
\- Для вас?  
\- Нет, у меня всё в порядке. Это - на всякий случай. Для всех. Придумай универсальное средство.  
\- Работа, - Джарвис прибавил скорость, - Мистер Старк, пристегнитесь, поедем быстро.

Тони было шестнадцать, мать с отцом уже развелась, и за ней стал ухаживать Филипп Райс. Именно - ухаживать, в старомодном смысле этого слова. Дарил украшения и цветы, приходил обедать. Тони он раздражал невероятно, больше всего тем, что известный публике образ рок-звезды поддерживал только на сцене. В остальное время это был сдержанный суховатый субъект, изучающий по утрам новости политики и фондового рынка, живущий по режиму, считающий деньги не хуже команды профессиональных бухгалтеров. Во всём, кроме своего слегка заумного творчества, Филипп напоминал Тони отца: даже лицо и фигура похожие. Однако он не был отцом, что создавало в сознании подростка раздвоенность: как к этому относиться? Они бы могли подружиться, если бы Филипп играл при нём на гитаре, обсуждал подробности своих шоу, приводил знаменитых друзей... Ничего подобного. Дом любимой женщины был для Райса тихой гаванью, где он мог быть собой, а ничего интересного личность Филиппа не представляла.   
Как-то Тони, считавший себя уже взрослым, явился с ночной вечеринки у приятеля обдолбанным по самое никуда. Сперва он чувствовал себя возбуждённым, но под конец стало очень нехорошо.  
Филипп сидел в гостиной с книгой и утренним кофе, самой матери не было дома. Увидев Тони, ввалившегося в дверь, Райс поднялся навстречу, внимательно посмотрел в глаза и вдруг схватил его за воротник. Тони упирался, насколько мог, невнятно бранился, его сознание уплывало. Филипп сорвал с него пиджак и поволок в ванную, где устроил промывание желудка по всем правилам неотложной медицины. В процессе он больно хлестал Тони по щекам узкой холодной ладонью, называл идиотом, приказывал не закрывать глаза. Про Филиппа писали, что зарабатывая на первые записи, он был санитаром в госпитале на отделении A&E и потом называл этот опыт "весьма отрезвляющим".  
Тогда Тони сильно окрысился, потому как вся свистопляска казалась ему унизительной и абсолютно лишней: он бы отоспался - и всё. Лишь годы спустя он понял, что мог не проснуться.  
*  
\- О чём ты хочешь поговорить сегодня, Тони? В прошлый раз мы говорили о твоей матери.  
Голос и взгляд Пеппер казались более отстранёнными, чем прежде. Может, она просто устала?  
\- Как дела? Ты, кажется, по-новому уложила волосы, и костюм я ещё не видел. Тебе очень идёт.  
Пеппер качнула головой.  
\- Если мы будем говорить обо мне, время быстро закончится.   
Ему следовало выпить перед сеансом, было бы проще. Запах?.. Да ладно, на нюх дорогой коньяк мало отличается от дорогого одеколона.  
\- Ты права, как всегда. Мне предстоит увидеть Филиппа Райса, помнишь, я рассказывал о нём? А я не хочу.  
\- Почему?   
Старк пожал плечами и нахмурился.  
\- Не знаю. Он умирает, лежит, весь опутанный этими трубками и проводами. Искусственная вентиляция лёгких, сердце останавливается через раз, - Тони брезгливо дернул плечами. - Унизительно и противно. Я помню его другим. Как он блистал на сцене, был ярким и сексуальным. Фанатки на него молились. И теперь всё это превратилось в кучу старых костей, а прошло-то всего четверть века!  
Старк перевёл дыхание, понимая, что почти цитирует "Гамлета". Только черепа не хватало.   
\- Да, Тони, я помню Филиппа. Хотя никогда не была на концертах, - Пеппер сдержанно улыбнулась. Ни на какие концерты она вообще не ходила, не понимала, что люди находят в музыке. - Почему тебе тяжело с ним? Ты упомянул о старости…   
\- Да, тут любому было бы тяжело! - Тони ударил диван в подлокотник, диван вытерпел, - Я ничем не могу помочь, понимаешь?  
\- Да. Тяжело, когда человеку плохо, а ничего нельзя сделать. Ты рассказывал, что вы восстановили отношения. Между вами больше нет вражды. Почему ты собираешься навестить его сейчас?  
\- Во-первых, хочу попрощаться. Мало ли, может, этот мой визит - последний? И ещё, у меня есть к нему дело, он мне может помочь... Он, этот лежачий скелет - мне, я бы смеялся, Пеппер, если бы смех был тут приличен.   
Тони вздохнул.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, он бы обрадовался этой возможности, - рискнула Пеппер высказать свое мнение.  
Тони как будто очнулся от размышлений.  
\- Какой?  
\- Помочь тебе.

Надо будет расспросить Локе о впечатлениях, подумал Старк, спускаясь на лифте после консультации. Понравилась ли ему Пеппер? В смысле, была ли полезна их совместная работа? Возможно, для исцеления Локе потребуется время. Хорошо бы - побольше. Пеппер стала теперь ещё одной нитью, незримо связывающей их.

*  
Юная темнокожая медсестра улыбнулась.  
\- Вы можете поговорить с мистером Райсом, но недолго, чтобы его не утомить.  
\- Спасибо, - Старк взглянул на бейджик девушки, - Лили Роуз.  
Они вдвоём вошли в палату, Джарвис - чуть позади.   
Филипп ещё похудел с их последней встречи, но не был, на сей раз, опутан трубками и проводами. Тони сделал бодрое лицо, подошёл к кровати и протянул руку.  
\- Привет, Филипп, хорошо выглядишь. Как чувствуешь себя?  
\- Хреново, - больной пожал руку Тони и кивнул его личному помощнику, - Привет, Джарвис. Что, этот несчастный заставил тебя его везти?  
Видимо, он заметил ключи от машины в руке Джарвиса.  
\- Не то, чтобы заставил, - парировал Тони, - Ему это нравится.  
\- Погоди, - Райс засмеялся коротким смехом, больше похожим на кашель, - Тони ещё поручит тебе печь пироги, он на всё способен.  
\- Не поручит, - ответил Джарвис, - Я теперь - "призрак пера".  
Взгляд Филиппа оживился.  
\- Это - то, что я думаю? Теперь это называется так?  
\- Да, - Тони поправил стоящий в вазе букет, - Я излагаю в свободном режиме свои гениальные мысли, он их записывает, мы делаем из этого книгу. Потом она продаётся под моим именем.  
\- Тони, ты мошенник, - Филипп взглянул на свои исхудавшие руки, - Я читал выдержки, то есть - немного. Лучшее, что есть в твоей книге - стиль. А стиль, оказывается - его. Вам бы романы писать, молодой человек. Жаль, что у меня не было такого парня. Глядишь, успел бы с автобиографией.   
\- Ещё можно успеть, - заметил Джарвис.  
\- Эх... Нет уже ни сил, ни желания. Моё время ушло.  
\- Да? - Тони присел на край кровати, - А я к тебе за советом. Тут ещё один несчастный хочет прославиться и стать международной звездой как исполнитель поп-музыки. Вокалист. Кто может вывести его к свету?  
\- Из стариков? - Филипп Райс прищурился, - Стариков почти не осталось.  
\- Из любых.  
\- Подай-ка доску и маркер, я тебе напишу. С гаджетами мне теперь управляться трудно, а это - проще. Переснимешь на свой телефон.  
Тони подал всё необходимое, и Филипп, на минуту задумавшись, записал пять или шесть имён.  
\- Пусть попробует с кем-то из них. Вот эти, - Райс отметил вертикальной чертой, - возьмутся… но в них я не уверен. Как говорится, - он закашлялся, затем продолжил. - следи за руками… Остальные не подведут… - Старик некоторое время переводил дыхание, потом сказал, откинувшись на подушки. - Подойди сюда, "призрак пера", хоть пожму твою руку. Лили Роуз, она тут новенькая, приняла вас за моих сыновей.


	6. Тейваз

А.   
Локе раскладывал небогатые пожитки в «своей» комнате. Он запустил руку во внутренний карман косухи и, помимо мелочи и мятых банкнот, нащупал плотный бумажный четырехугольник. Вытащил визитку и недоверчиво уставился на нее.   
Три дня назад он, в чем был, спешно покинул дом, чья хозяйка уже не была рада его присутствию. Что было дальше? Он поехал в центр, но до ожидаемой работы оставалось еще время, и он остановился у синагоги рядом с Парк-авеню, чтобы спеть на проверенном месте и сшибить пару двадцаток мелочью. Отправляясь дальше, он не глядя ссыпал деньги из бумажного стаканчика в карман.  
И эта карточка все время лежала там! А ведь она была заметная. На синем фоне - Н.Д. Гаст, затейливыми золотыми буквами. Последняя буква Т была оформлена как стрелочка вверх – Тейваз – и это решило дело. 

«Обретение воли через действие; отсутствие привязанности к результату, постоянное осознание того, что все, что можно сделать – это позволить Воле Неба протекать через себя. В древности воины рисовали этот знак на щитах перед битвой.» - говорит руна Тейваз.

Локе полез в поисковик. То, что он нашел, его впечатлило: если он искал себе агента, то вот же он. Довольно известный деятель. А на визитке, похоже, стоял личный телефонный номер, которым не разбрасываются.   
И ведь Тони Старк пока ничего для его карьеры не сделал. Всё судьба, всё Норны. Стало быть, Норны, как все женщины – не дарят вниманием, пока не увидят, что на тебя кто-то еще глаз положил.  
Локе набрал номер и облился холодным потом за два длинных гудка.  
\- О, незнакомый номер, как интересно! – воскликнул Н.Д. в порыве юношеского энтузиазма.  
Локе ответил, напротив, по деловому. Представился, пояснил:  
\- Я пел рядом с Парк-авеню три дня назад, вы оставили мне свою карточку.  
\- О, наконец-то! Локе, конечно же. Я не отлипал от телефона, все ждал, когда ты позвонишь. Называй меня просто Грандмастер.  
\- Грандмастер? Вы занимаетесь боевыми искусствами?  
\- Чем-чем? А, забудь эту хрень, есть искусства поинтереснее, или не забывай, у тебя отличная фигура, что скажешь хорошенького?  
\- Вам нормально говорить по-английски? – спросил Локе. Н.Д. Грандмастер сыпал словами так быстро, как шулер тасует карты, но при этом мямлил, запинался, картавил, и акцент его не подлежал идентификации.  
\- Это просто дислексия, все привыкают, и ты привыкнешь, Америка это страна возможностей, думал ли простой паренек, что, хехе, еще бы он так не думал.  
\- Я швед, английский не мой родной, но я постараюсь.  
\- Ах ты ж божечки, ты швед!  
Локе постарался вернуться к делу.  
\- Как я пою вживую, вы слышали. Мой канал смотрели?   
Когда Локе пел, он выставлял перед собой, помимо стаканчика для денег, картонку с названием своего канала на Youtube.  
\- Да и да, мой юный друг, а еще я добавил тебя в фейсбуке и долго терпеливо дожидался взаимности, почему бы это?   
«Вот как в шоу-бизнесе важно не проебываться», лишний раз отметил Локе.  
\- Я переезжал.  
\- О, я тоже недавно переехал, да между нами куча общего, заходи, что ли.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я заехал к вам в офис, Грандмастер?  
\- Ну, можно и в офис. Я переключу на секретаря, он скажет, куда. Жду, целую.  
Локе с честью договорился о времени, записал адрес на чистой стороне карточки и откинулся к стене, глядя на свою руку с телефоном. На запястье выступала кровь. Значит, он оторвал подживающую кожу, и совершенно не помнил, в какой момент. Ну что ты будешь делать. Опять.  
Локе снова включил телефон, открыл приложение «Habit Log» и дисциплинированно стал делать пометки. В какое время был эпизод? Около шести. Место - «дома». Что делал – звонил по телефону. Что думал – надо завязать деловой контакт. Что чувствовал – стресс, или как это, тревога. Что ощущал? Локе подвис: вроде ничего. Ну, боль. Сколько времени делал это – не заметил, ну скажем, две минуты. Насколько сильная была потребность? Не заметил. Он заглянул в примечания и выбрал «нестерпимо сильная».

*  
Локе придирчиво рассмотрел руку и снова залепил пластырем освободившееся было запястье.  
\- Как тебе Пеппер? – спросил Тони за ужином. - В смысле, как ты думаешь, работа была полезной?  
\- Вполне. Есть вещи, о которых не поговоришь с теми, кого знаешь лично. Например, не хочется разочаровывать. - Он машинально натянул пониже рукав над новым пластырем. - А ноль интереса - как раз подходящий вариант. Немного по-другому ощущается, чем было в Швеции. Конечно, психотерапевт социальной службы – другое, чем юнгианский психоаналитик. Я правильно понял насчет направления работы мисс Поттс? Психоанализ действительно дает интересные эффекты. Я перепутал ее имя. Ее зовут Вирджиния Поттс, не знаю, откуда я взял Пеппер.

Ф.  
Тони, протянувший было руку к стакану соком, поморщился.  
\- Да, я тебе не сказал: Пеппер - это прозвище. Её так называли в университете, мы вместе учились. Я одно время хотел приударить за ней, а потом понял, что мне от нее не нужно ничего, кроме разговоров. Психолог - идеальная для этого профессия. Я уговорил её поработать со мной. Она не хотела. Я назвал сумму и пообещал быть постоянным... клиентом… - некоторое время Тони ел в молчании. - А как у тебя с поиском студии? Выбрал себе что-нибудь? Я поговорил с одним человеком, долгое время работавшим в музыкальном бизнесе. Он назвал имена агентов. По некоторым личным причинам, касающимся состояния его здоровья, он написал их так.  
Старк показал Локе список, снятый на смартфон.  
\- Вот этот недавно со мной связался, - Локе ткнул в список с плохо скрытой гордостью. Имя было отмечено чертой – возможно, Н.Д. Гаст из самых лучших.  
\- Что говорил?

А.  
Локе попытался отсеять в памяти чистое содержание разговора, и осталось не густо.  
\- Он сказал, что слышал, как я пою у синагоги и на моем канале на ютьюбе. Предупредил, что у него дислексия. Пригласил зайти в офис. Больше ничего важного.

Ф.  
У Тони были большие сомнения, что в таком деле всё может сложиться легко. Нашёл агента у синагоги, надо же!.. Говард Старк в своё время сказал: "Тони, счастливый случай - это миф, запомни. Ничто ценное не приходит легко. Для процветания надо много и тяжело работать, а счастье не свалится на тебя запросто с крыши, не влетит в окно". Не влетит в окно... Но Локе влетел, и с ним Тони чувствовал себя счастливым. Во всяком случае - этим утром и прошлой ночью.  
\- Если захочешь ещё что-нибудь, кроме ужина, - Тони сделал выразительную паузу, - жду тебя у себя.

А.   
Локе медлит у окна, любуясь закатом. Услышав предложение, он оглядывается на Тони.  
\- Да, хочу, - отвечает он, ни капли не задумавшись. - Я хотел бы взять у тебя в рот, и чтобы ты потом меня трахнул.  
Его акцент придает словам немного изысканности.  
Он мечтательно улыбается, проводит рукой по волосам и уходит. Стало быть, он появится в спальне.

Ф.  
Тони надевает любимую рубашку вместо футболки: ему хочется, чтобы Локе расстёгивал пуговицы. Избавлять друг друга от одежды неспешно, а не так неловко и торопливо как в тот раз. Бельё - лишнее. Дорогой парфюм - к чёрту, сильные посторонние запахи не должны отвлекать. Только - чистое и готовое к прикосновениям тело. Локе, вот, ничем особенным не пользуется, а выглядит превосходно, хотя, конечно, он молод... Ладно, Тони, ты ещё - тоже.  
Не спешить. Испробовать, разглядеть. Он надеется, что Локе не смутит его взгляд. Они уже были вместе и были обнажены, уязвимы друг перед другом настолько, насколько это возможно. В первый раз желание оказалось слишком сильным, хотелось насытить его скорее. Во время поцелуев в гостиной Тони заметил, как дыханье и сердце сменили ритм. Ему нравилось улавливать такие моменты. Когда тело откликается на прикосновения жаром, непроизвольными движениями навстречу.

А.  
Локе поймал себя на том, что опять завис. Струи душа уже смыли с волос последний шампунь, а он все перебирал в пальцах чистые пряди, и в душе его шевелилось опасение. Оно было неясно, и Локе, взяв себя в руки и отжимая волосы, попытался перебрать возможные причины.  
Тони спросил, чего ему хотелось бы, он сказал, Тони не ответил, молчание - знак согласия. Хотя мог бы ответить что-то вроде «Да, неплохой вариант» или «Нет, у меня другие планы». Но кажется, он просто офигел. Локе улыбнулся. У него была тайная страстишка выбивать людей из колеи, но сейчас не та ситуация, чтобы давать себе волю.

Обнаженный Локе задержался перед зеркалом и смерил себя взглядом. Есть связи на одну ночь, а есть долговременные отношения. Совместное проживание, общая спальня, вот это все. И стадию одной ночи они как раз сейчас могут миновать. Если все будет хорошо.  
\- Если ты опять подведешь меня, будешь гнить вместе со мной в могиле, - прошептал он так, что было слышно только адресату. – Или крематорий. Понял меня, Курт Кобейн?  
Многие американцы дают своим половым органам интимные прозвища. Швед Локе дал прозвище с одной стороны самонадеянное, с другой стороны довольно скромное: он был не фанат Кобейна в плане музыки и слов.

Студийная запись, выпуск диска, турне с концертами… Возможность протащить свою стилистическую нестройность, в которой слишком много певучести для черного металла и слишком много мрачности для поп-рока… Европейское турне – Стокгольм - РОДИНА.  
От кого все это зависит? От благосклонности мистера Старка. А на что здесь все завязано? Да, сейчас ответственный момент. Раньше (оба раза, когда Локе пытался малость улучшить свое благосостояние через постель) ему дважды не повезло. Один раз он сорвался в свое ОКР, когда не надо, в другой раз провал произошел из-за вероломного предательства, которое он Курту Кобейну сейчас и припомнил. Не такой Локе был человек, чтобы легко прощать. Непредсказуемость и нервная восприимчивость у любой творческой натуры бывают, но не всякий может себе это позволить. Тогда ощущение было такое же, как когда он сорвал роял-флэш и умудрился проиграть. Локе неплохо играл в покер. Он отказался от этого способа заработка, когда понял на горьком опыте, что в покер надо играть либо безупречно, либо никак. 

Локе распахнул дверь и вышел наружу. Опять навстречу судьбе.  
Loke Lovesson. Striving to Perform – пришло ему в голову название для альбома.

В спальню к Тони он заглянул в белом полотенце на бедрах. А вот Тони просто переоделся. Хотя, казалось бы, для чего лишний раз все надевать и потом снимать? Он поймал взгляд Тони и подумал, что, кажется, неправильно сделал, что сам-то не оделся. Сложно с американцами.  
\- Подумал о моем предложении? – спросил Локе, кладя на тумбочку пару плоских герметичных упаковок. Он улыбался: усталость отступила, опасения рассеялись, идея оказаться с Тони в постели манила.   
Локе выпрямился, не спуская с него взгляда, и провел ладонью по шее, снова запустил пальцы в волосы, еще влажные. Капли воды собрались на концах. Если запутаются в мокром виде, расчесаться – та еще морока. Локе стянул с себя полотенце, чтобы вытереть их как следует.

Ф.  
\- Хорошее предложение, - ответил Тони с видимым равнодушием.  
Сколько раз говорил он эту фразу при других (совсем других!) обстоятельствах. Только, сейчас голос звучал иначе, в нём было слишком много дыхания. Он заметил презервативы Локе на тумбочке и мысленно одобрил такую заботу, но предпочитал пользоваться своими.   
Он провёл ладонью по обнажённому плечу Локе. Ловессону пошло бы носить серебро или сталь. Сам Тони, помимо любимого браслета, иногда надевал на шею тонкую золотую цепочку. Она эффектно смотрелась на чуть смуглой коже в расстёгнутом воротнике рубашки, напоминая о медальонах с Марией Возносящейся, крестах и распятиях, пожарах страстей, кострах инквизиции... С золотом главное - не перемудрить, чтобы его не приняли за мафиози или латиноамериканца. Всё "латинское" в Тони исчерпывалось итальянскими предками матери, подарившими ему глаза, волосы, ленивую грацию леопарда, способность быстро загорать на солнце и огонь в крови.  
Кожа Локе казалась светящейся бледным холодным светом. Плечи были влажными от воды, капавшей с волос. Из какого он неземного народа?.. Говорит, что - из Швеции, словно Старк шведов не видел.  
Тони положил руку Локе к себе на середину груди, на пуговицы рубашки.  
\- Расстегни, - его голос звучал почти повелительно.  
Его собственные руки опустились на бёдра Локе.

А.  
\- Это и собирался сделать.  
Локе уронил полотенце в сторону с вытянутой руки, чтобы не мешало на проходе, и шагнул к Тони.  
Он расстегнул первую пуговицу и дотронулся до уголка кожи под ключицами. Он сбивался с ведущих к эрогенным зонам торных дорог, и будто нащупывал нетронутое место на коже и в памяти. Внутри четко оговоренных планов – новое и неизведанное.   
Еще одна пуговица высвободилась из петли. Локе бросил взгляд вниз. Тони – не юная девушка, и вид чужой эрекции его не смутит. Локе поддел пальцем цепочку – его вчуже будоражила манера носить украшения, хотя никогда не надевал их сам  
Локе запустил руку под полу рубашки, положил на грудь.  
\- Руки холодные, - пояснил он, виновато пожав плечами.  
Но, предполагал он, не так уж это неприятно. Сердце Тони билось под его ладонью.

Ф.  
Затеял же он всю эту возню с рубашкой, а ещё - штаны с ремнём, Господи!   
Тони, ты - сам себе враг, ценитель абсурдной романтики и ритуалов. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы Локе встал на колени. Расстегнуть джинсы, надеть презерватив, и... Локе же сам предлагал. А потом можно упиваться нежностью и исследовать его, пока желание не восстановится, потому что ...он сам предлагал. Для этого обычно не требовалось много времени: Сын Любви получит всё, что хотел.   
Но прохладные руки, скользившие по рубашке и под ней, лишали Старка воли и - да, ему нравилось видеть возбуждение Локе. Длинные пальцы расправлялись с пуговицами ловко, не торопясь. Опущенные ресницы дрогнули, и вдруг последовал взгляд в глаза, совсем не робкий, а скорее - горячий и страстный. Огонь в светлых глазах выглядел совершенно иначе, чем то, что Тони мог видеть в зеркале, глядя на самого себя. Зрачки Локе были расширены.

А.  
Локе опустился на колени, верный своему слову. Он деловито расстегнул пряжку, пуговицу и молнию, и потянул джинсы вниз.   
\- Думаю, что не потерял навык с 15 лет, - сказал он лично члену Тони, так что дыхание коснулось его, пока только дыхание.   
Возможно, Тони как-то дернулся в ответ, потому что Локе вскинул голову, вопросительно глядя зелеными глазами:   
\- Что...  
\- Подожди.  
Тони был слишком возбуждён, чтобы услышать слова, вернее - чтобы их осознать. Надо было надеть презерватив, и с этим он справился быстро. Всё остальное - потом.  
\- Теперь.

Пальцы Тони зарылись в волосы Локе. Только, не дёргать за них и не подаваться вперёд, как бы ему ни хотелось. Так - хорошо, остальное - позже, когда... Когда-нибудь. Он превратился в дыхание, сердцебиение, ощущения. Мыслей не было, полная свобода. Хорошо бы так - иногда.  
Такого опыта у Локе не было даже в 15 лет, и он опасливо придерживал резинку у основания, потому что подавиться сейчас – это была бы глупая и нелепая смерть. Презерватив был с ароматом клубники, и зачем такие делают – не иначе, чтобы приманивать девочек-подростков, которые любят жевательную резинку и эксперименты... Он не обладал огромным опытом минета ни в принимающей, ни в отдающей позиции, но во всяком случае, осторожно обращался с зубами. Ему нравилось, как сжималась рука Тони у него в волосах.  
Но пока все это было похоже на эротическую медитацию – медленно и чувственно, и не очень-то Локе старался помочь партнеру кончить. Он помнил о продолжении банкета. Пройдясь губами по всей длине, он почти выпустил изо рта и испытующе заглянул в лицо Тони. Глаза их встретились.

Ф.  
Ах, вот, что означали слова про "пятнадцать лет". Секс - упражнение, требующее практики, как все другие. Дорогой, у тебя хоть с женщинами было что-то за эти пятнадцать лет? Или, ты просто упал с неба, сменив птичий облик на человеческий? У птиц совершенно другое строение тела и ритуалы соития.  
Прежде Тони Старк посмеялся бы и, возможно, выпив мировую с неудачным любовником, забыл о нём навсегда: он ценил своё время. Кстати - о времени. Тони убрал одну руку с головы Локе (это оказалось непросто, ощущение от перебирания длинных волос было почти гипнотическим) и положил свою ладонь на руку Локе, придерживающую презерватив. Слегка сжал руку, обеспечив более плотный охват, задал ритм движением бёдер, впрочем, не слишком резким. Нет, дорогой, закончи уже то, что начал! Может, потом тебе пригодится эта наука? Вот, уже лучше. Нет, много лучше!   
Приблизившись к грани, Тони всё же оставил в покое волосы Локе, а перейдя её, тяжело выдохнул и больно сжал его плечо.

А.  
Тони смотрел скорее иронично, и Локе сосредоточился на поставленной задаче. «Ну, не подавился и отлично», подумал он, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Совсем не похоже на оральный секс с женщиной.  
Он коротко улыбнулся Тони и прикрыл Курта Кобейна рукой. Ждать дальнейших распоряжений? Ну да, наверно; собственно, он даже не знает, нравится ли Тони, когда кто-то спит с ним в одной кровати...   
За прошедшие годы, срывая сторожкие ночные цветы в клубах и на концертах, бережно держа маленькую руку, целуя уголки кожи, Локе научился ощущать неудовлетворенность как звенящую струну. Теплый вертлявый вес на коленях, открывшаяся полоска кожи над поясом, девичьи волосы, хлестнувшие по лицу в танцевальном партере – все это было в темноте, все это было случайно или подчинено чужому чарующему капризу, будто судьба проглядывала в хрупкой, непредсказуемой девичьей форме, все это не предполагало удовлетворения в принципе. В том, чтобы возбудиться и не кончить, не было ничего особенного.  
Тишина показалась довольно гнетущей, и Локе не смог противиться соблазну вновь попробовать свою власть над Самантой, уж сколько этой власти было.   
\- Сэм, будь добра, трек двадцать, уровень громкости – средний. 

«Sensual  
Seriously sensual  
We are all in search of the sensual»

Эти звуки придали воздуху плотность, пригодную для дыхания. Обволакивали они светящимся туманом, разливались лунным молоком, растворяя Локе, размывая его внимание в своих гармониях и обертонах.

Ф.  
Оказаться в постели было хорошей идеей. Локе выглядел немного странно, Тони не знал, как определить это выражение лица, но после секса хотелось быть великодушным. И ещё - чтобы этот несчастный не растерял своего возбуждения или мог испытать его вновь, ведь он сам говорил...   
Чёрт, Тони, забудь! Забыть было трудно, но следовало учесть, что слова Локе иногда расходятся с делом. Что ж, он такой не один, Старк сам был порой неоправданно щедр, особенно - в обещаниях клиентам и горячих взглядах на женщин. Положение супермена обязывает. Локе, ты уверен, что хочешь денег и славы?.. Посмотри на меня. Придётся оправдывать ожидания всех, кто придумал твой образ: люди тяжелее всего прощают разочарование. 

Тони обнял Локе, поглощённого музыкой и поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Ты замёрз?  
\- Не бери в голову, - прошептал Локе ему в уголок губ, и потерся щекой, это было так приятно. - I’m okay. Когда я говорил, чем мы можем заняться, я не имел в виду точное время.  
На ощупь - особенно по сравнению с Тони, у которого внутри, казалось, работал ядерный реактор - Локе и правда был холодный. Дома он спал в фуфайке и спортивных штанах, а в детстве брат часто грел его, и так было, сколько он себя помнил. Но Тор больше так не делал с тех пор, когда Локе вернули домой после временного пребывания в детском приюте в 13 лет.

Локе не отодвинулся, не заключил Тони в тесные объятья, и не стал прижиматься к нему какими-либо выступающими частями тела, кроме холодной коленки. Музыка окутывала их умиротворяющим облаком, легкая, как дыхание, и сладкая, как запах молодой листвы в королевском саду Кунгстредгарден, трепещущая, будто огонек свечи, который скоро угаснет.


	7. Альгиз

На следующий день Локе достал из рюкзака свою любимую одежду – малость рваную серую фуфайку от давно закрывшейся французской сети магазинов и зеленые армейские штаны. Нарядился и отправился с деловым визитом.  
Под офис Н.Д. Гаста был отведен целый этаж. Студия «Грандмастер».  
В огромном, ярко раскрашенном помещении было много народа, но Грандмастер выделялся на общем фоне в своем золотом кафтане с одним рукавом и лазоревой водолазке. Высоченный, поджарый, смуглый, с бодро зачесанными в кок сединами, он импровизировал на синтезаторе. Машина была старомодная, или звук специально так выставлен, что намеки на мелодию перемежались то вздохами саксофона, то воплями велоцераптора.  
В супер-открытом офисе кипела многолюдная жизнь - кто-то репетировал, кто-то брал интервью, кто-то просто сейшенил и тусовался. Сразу было видно, насколько Грандмастер умеет сплотить людей. Если бы Локе попал сюда в прежние голодные дни, он бы непринужденно влился в толпу и приналег на дармовые крекеры с колой. А сейчас он просто целеустремленно двинулся к хозяину положения. Глядя прямо в лицо, на котором штрихами голубой помады была подцвечена руна Альгиз.

«Своевременное действие – единственное, что дает настоящую защиту. Важно контролировать эмоции, чтобы не нарушить равновесие. Будьте внимательны, не сопротивляйтесь происходящему,» шептала руна Альгиз, перекрывая гвалт своей тишиной.

Грандмастер, конечно же, уловил направленный на него (на руну) взгляд искреннего восхищения и преклонения.  
\- Нравится? – Грандмастер указал на свой нестандартный макияж.  
\- Очень здорово, - не покривил душой Локе.  
\- Это просто - хочешь, научу?  
\- У меня свой стиль.  
\- Стиль, дай угадаю, называется «принц в изгнании». Или «принц в заключении». Вообще, глаза можно покрасить угольком, на лице изобразить следы побоев.  
Грандмастер тронул его скулу, показывая.  
\- На сцене - пожалуйста.  
В руне Тейваз было дело, или в руне Альгиз, но Локе чувствовал себя с Грандмастером легко и непринужденно.  
\- Надо бы нам с тобой уединиться тут, хм, хм, как же это сделать, может быть так.  
И Грандмастер со всей дури опустил ладонь на несколько клавиш. Стало тихо.  
\- Всем спасибо, всем пока! – объявил он. - Увидимся.  
Народ на диво организованно двинулся к выходу. Вскоре студия опустела, и стало еще лучше видно, до чего помещение огромно и кислотно пестро раскрашено. Кроме них, в помещении осталась только плотная осанистая старуха с перманентной завивкой цвета красного дерева. Она вязала, сидя в уголке на режиссерском кресле.  
\- Это тетя Рая из Житомира, - сказал Н.Д. Гаст. - Приехала в Штаты еще до перестройки. Привык я к ней.   
Локи поклонился и представился.  
\- Ну спой что ли чего-нибудь, мальчик, я подыграю.  
\- Я могу подцепиться к колонкам по Blue Tooth, - Локе махнул телефоном. - Или просто поставьте ритм (Локе изобразил, отбив чечетку).  
\- Ты, человек-оркестр, не проще было сказать «три четверти»? Ах да, ты же швед.  
Вот так сразу засветиться своим незнанием нотной грамоты - это как-то нервировало. Локе мало общался с теми, кто смыслил в музыке больше, чем он. Но все-таки он запел.

«Search and find  
Scan my mind  
Look for a sign!   
Big ideas, grand vision! »

Локе выбрал одну из тех песен, в которых особенно выгодно проявлялись возможности его голоса.  
Грандмастер выслушал песню и покивал.   
\- Интересненько! Приходи на вечеринку в непринужденной домашней обстановке. Только девушки, юноши и папочка.  
\- Спасибо, это очень заманчивое предложение. Но я практикую воздержание, чтобы поддерживать свой уникальный голос, - ответил Локе с каменным лицом.  
\- О, а вот это крутецкая заявка на успех, молодой человек! – вдруг оживился Грандмастер. – Не слабО будет повторить для прессы?  
\- Пф, могу даже альбом на тему сделать.  
\- А сделай! Что-нибудь такое пошлое! – Н.Д. взял несколько аккордов. – Пой, кричи! Страдание, оковы! Ой, за решеткой в темнице сырой! Воспоминанья жгут как пламя. Я мог бы с той, я мог бы с этой! Жиза, скажи? Пой, вздыхай, слова подтянутся!

Человек за синтезатором оказался просто незаменим. Петь под аккомпанемент - совершенно другое дело, чем самому петь, потом нарезать звуковую дорожку. Кроме того, даже хороший лицензионный звуковой редактор не будет экстатически причитать, восхищаться и сыпать похвалами. Локе давно так здорово не проводил время. Он вспомнил о его течении, только когда смахнул пот со лба и заметил, что за окнами темно.  
\- Как назовем, альбом-то как назовем? – торопил Грандмастер. - NEED? Нужда? Депривация?  
\- WOMEN, - торопливо возразил Локе (только не Наутиз). - Могу каждую песню про отдельную женщину.  
\- Гениально! – вскричал Н.Д. – Или не женщину! Это заявка на сиквел! Я уже вижу эту обложку! Твои Руки сжаты на решетке, Твои Голодные глаза. Я уже вижу этот вкладыш! Ты без ничего на черном бархате, по центру композиции квадрат Малевича!  
\- Нодя, мы ж договорились что ты у Малевича уже ничего не покупаешь, - подала голос тетя Рая из своего уголка.  
\- Ша, этот Малевич умер.  
\- Наконец допрыгался. Если он думает, что здесь о нем кто-то заплачет, дак нет.  
\- Я тебе сброшу записи, мое сердце, доработаешь дома? – подался к нему Грандмастер, плутовато сверкая карими глазами. - И приходи покажи прямо мне, не выкладывай никуда, это наш общий маленький секрет! Только ты и я… Включи уже кондиционер, Рая, мальчику жарко, - добавил он на загадочном житомирском языке.  
\- Нодя, шо ты ж как ребенок, кондиционэр включить не можешь. Как ты только его настроил, шо ни одна живая душа не может найти подход. Вы ж не кушали тут ничего и он тоже, шо он худой такой? Мальчик, иди тоже покушать, - предложила Раиса Анатольевна, поднимаясь с кресла. - Он что, не понимает, Нодя, он же пел у синагоги - мальчик, ты из Израиля? Ты служил в десантных войсках?  
\- Рая, он из Швеции.  
\- Допустим. Но для чего тогда он пел у синагоги?  
\- Вот это нам и предстоит выяснить.  
«Разговорный идиш звучит не так, как в песнях сестер Барри, - думал тем временем Локи. – Надо будет подучить несколько слов. На всякий случай». А так он только виновато развел руками, показал на воображаемые часы на запястье (рукав был закатан в творческом пылу) – и откланялся.  
Впечатления у Локе были смешанные. Ни о чем не договорился, ничего не узнал, но отлично провел время. Но сочинил концепцию альбома и три песни. И у него с Грандмастером появился маленький секрет. Один на двоих. Но особенно смущает то, что уже полвторого ночи.   
Перед зеркалом, поднимаясь в лифте домой, Локе постарался вытереть бумажным платком голубую губную помаду, щедро размазанную по его щекам в ходе прощального троекратного лобызания.


	8. Только не Наутиз

Тони поднимался на лифте, насвистывая. Это возвращение домой обещало быть куда веселее, чем прошлое. Дома его ждали.   
\- Honey, I’m home, - крикнул Тони, закрывая за собой входную дверь. Дом ответил тишиной. Заходящее солнце тихо светило в окна гостиной, не встречая одобрительного взгляда Локе. Его лучи, никому не нужные, сконфуженно касались стекла. Тони заглянул к Локе в комнату – никого. Никаких вещей не валяется, кровать заправлена аккуратно, так что комната выглядит нежилой. Тони открыл шкаф – скромный гардероб Локе на месте. Он подавил вздох облегчения.  
Прошло два часа. Локе не возвращался. Тони перерывает свою память в поисках того, о чем они говорили с Локе перед отлетом. Локе собирался посетить агента – Н.Д. Гаст, видите ли, привлек его внимание, не к ночи будь помянут. Он набрал имя в поисковике. Несмотря на неординарную стрижку и вызывающий макияж, Гаст был еще узнаваем. Тони видел его давно, Тони в тот момент был нетрезв, и предпочел бы забыть тот вечер, как страшный сон. Он раздраженно надел очки, чтобы прочитать мелкий шрифт. Упоминаний Н.Д. Гаста были миллионы, упоминания были сочные. Предположения, какие вещества употребляет ГМ (амфетамины и ЛСД). Насмешки над его манерой говорить. Кадры с вечеринок и превью со съемок клипов показывали Грандмастера активно участвующим в разнообразных и малопристойных практиках в компании моделей, артистов и просто амбициозной молодежи обоего пола. А ведь свою карьеру продюсера Н.Д. Гаст начал, на минуточку, в семидесятые годы.

Локе. Вспомнились припухшие губы. Слипшиеся от слез ресницы после минета. Локе на кого-то еще смотрит снизу вверх своими зелеными глазами? Вспомнилось, как Локе прижался ночью во сне, пытаясь согреться. Как доверчиво раскрылся на рассвете, подставляясь его прикосновению. Так Тони его и разбудил, вторгаясь в утренний сон, а не только в податливое тело - не оставляя ни уголка, где Локе мог бы укрыться. Отбросил одеяло, чтобы увидеть его всего. И Локе был не прочь показать себя – поднимаясь на четвереньки, расставляя колени послушно, оглядываясь со смущенным смешком. Тоже глядя в зеркало, которое, конечно же, украшало панель стенного шкафа напротив кровати. Выгибаясь в спине, движением головы отбрасывая волосы, которые хлестнули Тони, будто шелковая плеть. Кому Локе шепчет сейчас постыдные секреты? Кому говорит «Да, (подставить имя), давай», кому называет все своими именами, пока дыхание не собьется, к кому срываются с его губ невнятные мольбы. На кого он смотрит своим пьяным взглядом после любви, едва поднимая грозящие смежиться веки. Кому он в губы всхлипывает?

…Больше всего Локе смущало, что уже полвторого ночи. Впрочем, Тони говорил, что должен слетать на конференцию. Сквозняк вырвал дверь у Локе из рук и смачно хлопнул. Наверху горел свет. Тони спускался с лестницы ему навстречу.  
\- О, Тони, ты дома.  
\- Что это у тебя такое? – сурово спросил тот.  
\- Где? - Локе нервно огляделся и заметил зеркало. Хорошо освещенное зеркало. Черт. - Это национальный обычай, целовать на прощанье в обе щеки, - осторожно пояснил он. – Эн.Ди. Гаст родом из Восточной Европы. И он носит голубую помаду.  
\- Собеседование прошло удачно? - холодно спросил Старк.  
\- Да, - Локе счастливо улыбнулся. – Материал для альбома и… новые три песни.   
Последние слова он проговорил с какой-то нежностью и смущением, и опустил голову, пряча улыбку.

Как, Локе?! Ты приходишь домой, и на лице у тебя прямо написано, что ты… 

Ф.  
В лицо Тони дохнуло огнём. Этот несчастный просто идет к вершинам славы через постель... постели. Внутри словно распрямилась пружина, сжимавшаяся весь вечер. Тони ударил внезапно и сильно, в точности так, как учили его на занятиях кунг-фу, которые он посещал недолгое время, увлекшись фильмами с Дэвидом Каррадайном. 

А.  
Такого Локе не ожидал. Но, привычный учитывать все препятствия окружающей среды, чуть отклонился, как когда в прыжке приходилось миновать прут арматуры или выступ полуразрушенной стены. Он застыл, боль мигом пропитала его и растворила в себе. Боль не начиналась, не кончалась, и была всегда. Откуда она, где он? – эти вопросы еще не зазвучали. Стояла глубокая тишина.  
...Опять провалился, подумал Локе, приходя в себя. Он заметил, как пульсирует левая скула. Сквозь веки пробивался свет. Он открыл глаза, моргнул, щекам стало мокро, он увидел, что находится в помещении со светлыми стенами. Это прихожая, он в пентхаусе у Тони Старка, Тони его ударил, но не продолжает, все тихо – ушел звать охрану? Локе не даст ему ни малейшего повода вызывать полицию - разумеется, он не ударил хозяина в ответ. Комната, где рюкзак, рядом, отсюда видна дверь, хорошо бы подцепить вещи и сбежать. Локе пошевелился и увидел, что Тони все еще здесь.   
\- Тони, - сказал он, расцепляя пальцы на перилах.  
Тот поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
\- Мне нормально, – прошептал Локе, глядя ему в глаза. Точно так же как в постели, на рассвете, пару дней назад. 

Ф.  
\- Зато мне - нет.  
Ноги плохо держали Тони. Словно, он получил удар, а не Локе. Тело колотила дрожь, он замёрз почему-то. Даже слова давались с трудом. Да, это - паника: вот, как она выглядит. Надо собраться.  
\- Это было безумие, Локе. Прости, если сможешь. Мне было больно глядеть на твои шрамы, никогда не думал, что я... Ты можешь уйти, если больше не чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Обещаю тебе помогать, если ты примешь помощь.  
A.  
Все-таки это плохая идея – переться по городу в третьем часу ночи с синяком, вдруг подумал Локе, когда услышал, что может уйти. Он видел резон в народной мудрости «Не выходи на улицу побитый – добавят еще». Может, лучше здесь переночевать, все же на двери его гостевых апартаментов задвижка имеется.  
\- Чшшш, не стоит извинений, поговорим об этом завтра. Я пойду лягу, - сказал Локе и стратегически отступил.  
Он упал на кровать, раскинул руки в стороны и заплакал от счастья. Все так складывалось… Забыв про синяк, Локе повернулся в постели, уткнулся в подушку и заснул.  
Ф.  
Да, чёрт с ней, с голубой помадой, думал Тони, шагая из угла в угол гостиной. У людей действительно бывают свои национальные странности, привезённые из разных уголков планеты или доставшиеся в наследство от предков. Может, у этого, Как-Там-Его, принято всех целовать? Вроде, он и к нему лез с объятиями при их мимолётной встрече.   
Старк не позволял прикасаться к себе малознакомым людям. Любовники и любовницы, девушки на вечеринках - дело другое. Короткое рукопожатие с клиентами - да. Но объятия от неизвестных и "дружеское" похлопывание по плечу от непонятно, кого - увольте. Иногда он очень хорошо понимал Джарвиса, отделившего себя от окружающих прозрачной, но почти непроницаемой стеной.

А.

Руна Наутиз предупреждает: «Возможно ощущение опустошенности и собственной слабости, что соответствует положению сил на данный момент. Следите за собой, чтобы не стать источником злобы и угнетения для себя и окружающих. Вам нужно быть сдержанным в реакциях, набраться терпения и выждать, пока этот период минет. От вас зависит, с какими потерями для себя вы его проживете». 

Локе проспал до позднего утра и потом вставать не спешил. Это напоминало детство, те дни, когда он валялся в постели с вывихом щиколотки, ожидая, что к вечеру Тор придет и принесет ему что-нибудь вкусное.   
Зайдя в ванную, Локе отметил, что синяк ярко-фиолетовый и выглядит кошмарно, глаза покраснели, а вчерашняя помада со щек так и не сошла. Он умылся, но это мало улучшило дело – бирюзовый оттенок просто распространился и стал более ровным. Зашевелились воспоминания про праздник Хэллоуина, про магазинчик приколов, в котором он подрабатывал в прошлом октябре, и – бинго! – про губную помаду для розыгрышей. Она прекрасно держится, хорошо размазывается на коже у жертвы, а после этого постепенно приобретает более насыщенный цвет и сходит только дня через два… Спирт или ацетон могли решить проблему, но их под рукой не было.  
Локе пожал плечами, попил из-под крана и вернулся в постель. Сколько было времени? Кто знает. Спать больше не хотелось, вспоминать о вчерашней ночи тоже. Без еды он мог обходиться довольно долго. «Может быть, Тони думает, что я умер», уютно подумал Локе. Он захватил в постель ноутбук и новые наушники и принялся за работу, не нарушая тишины. Ответил брату в фейсбуке, что жив, подивился лавине лайков и новых подписчиков на своем канале. В комментариях упоминали студию «Грандмастер». Глаза у него ломило, голова побаливала, и он не стал расследовать события более глубоко, а сосредоточился на работе – стал собирать в музыкальном редакторе композиции на основе своих импровизаций, записанных в студии вчера. Собирал он звуковую дорожку, как лоскутное одеяло, из найденных на разных источниках фрагментов музыки. «Никто вот так через задницу не делает», услышал он как-то на музыкальном фестивале. А Локе делал. Память и слух у него были хорошие, навыков игры на музыкальных инструментах не хватало. Для трех песен голосовую дорожку можно использовать полностью, еще пара - во фрагментах и не продумана. Делать песни без того, чтобы собственно петь, было внове для Локе, и это было сложно. Иногда он утомлялся и проваливался в короткий сон.  
Когда Тони заглянул к нему, Локе как раз спал, свернувшись калачиком и спрятав лицо, только длинные пряди черных волос тянулись по подушке, как на японских гравюрах.

«Опа, а я дверь не запер», подумал Локе, вскидывая голову на звук. «Невовремя расслабился, плохо».  
Ф.  
\- Локе... Глупо спрашивать, но я должен спросить. Тебе помощь нужна? Болит что-нибудь?   
А.  
Локе смотрел на хозяина дома, застыв спросонья. В руках у Тони была чашка и одна из знакомых коробок с готовым обедом.  
Ф.  
\- Не хочешь со мной говорить - оставлю в покое, только ответь… Вот, я тебе поесть принес. Хочешь?  
А.  
Локе нервно улыбнулся.  
\- Э, нет, спасибо.  
В памяти непрошено всплыли рекомендации для заложников о том, что надо соглашаться есть то, что предлагают, а отказ может спровоцировать. Хорошо, что он вчера улегся в одежде, так он чувствовал себя более защищенным.  
Если бы вошел Тор, то он бы стал допытываться, чего бы Локе все-таки согласился покушать, Локе бы ответил, что может быть, фисташкового мороженого с миндалем, Тор отправился бы в супермаркет, и потом они бы разъели его из ведерка по-братски. О возможных реакциях Тони Локе понятия не имел, он вообще о нем знал мало, и не стоило об этом забывать. Стоило вести себя осторожно.  
Тони смотрел на него так, словно он раскаивался. Глаза у него были по-прежнему выразительные, темные и глядели прямо в душу.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал Локе умирающим голосом, – отлежусь, и все пройдет.  
Он предполагал, что больного человека Тони на улицу не выставит. А возможно, Локе польстит его мужскому самолюбию – приятно быть тем, кто легким движением руки способен устроить сотрясение мозга.  
\- Голова болит и шея… У меня в детстве травма шеи была, - добавил Локе.  
Ф.  
Старк присел на корточки, чтобы его глаза были примерно на уровне глаз Локе. Не слишком близко к его постели. Локе выглядел... побитым и ушедшим внутрь себя как вода. Он его боится? А ты, Тони, чего хотел.  
\- Можно отвезти тебя к врачу. Впрочем, как пожелаешь, не стану тебя утомлять. Хочу только, чтобы ты знал: мне безумно... (плохое слово, Тони, плохое) мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Я не привык распускать руки (всего - раза два в пьяном виде, но Локе знать об этом не обязательно) Однажды я потерял человека, которого любил, из-за своей глупости. Не хочу испытать это снова.  
А.  
Локе немного съехал вниз по подушке и утонул в пышных разметавшихся кудрях. Он повернул голову к Тони и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
\- То есть обычно ты никого не бьешь, Тони? Ты не хотел, но вдруг случилось? – заломил он брови. – У меня так же один раз вышло с… отцом. - Локе до сих пор неуверенно произносил это слово, хотя уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда увлеченно рассказывал всем встречным и поперечным, что он приемный. - Почему и травма шеи. Когда мне было тринадцать, как-то зимой отец стал меня душить. Тор на нем повис, а я убежал и прямо в полицию, как нас в школе учили. У меня нашли трещину в позвонке. На суде он говорил: не знал, что на него нашло. И… он тоже раньше никого не бил. И ты тоже так никогда не делал, а со мной вдруг накатило. И вот я думаю… может, со мной что-то не так?! – вопросил Локе и всхлипнул.  
Ф.  
\- Локе, - Тони сел на край кровати, - с тобой всё отлично. Ты красив, молод, талантлив. У тебя есть целая жизнь, и ты можешь делать с ней всё, что захочешь. Это - очень хорошая перспектива.  
Старк говорил и, глядя на Локе, гадал, как можно поднять на такого руку. Совершенно нельзя. Тем более, когда ему было тринадцать. В Швеции тоже встречаются домашние тираны, садисты и психопаты? Тони думал, что там живут спокойные, аккуратные и очень скушные люди. Скушные - во всём, кроме музыки.  
\- Можно? - Тони осторожно коснулся плеча, погладил рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы Локе, - Я не в силах объяснить, что случилось с твоим отцом. Могу только попросить прощения за себя, больше такого не повторится. Послушай... Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чизбургер или мороженного. Я бы и себе, и тебе заказал. Надоела уже эта "здоровая пища", видеть её не могу.  
А.  
Локе плачет, Тони смотрел на него и говорит успокаивающие слова.   
…Творится что-то странное, - понял Локе среди слез. – Ведь за эти два последних года ему ни разу не было жалко себя! С самого момента, когда его задержали в аэропорту, и он связал себя гейсом, неимоверно затруднявшим побег. «Так тебе и надо» - думал он с тех пор каждый раз, когда испытывал боль. Он ни слезинки не проронил на эту чужую землю, он поливал ее только кровью. До прошлой недели. В эти дни что-то переменилось. От удивления Локе забыл плакать.  
Он вытер лицо предплечьем с засученным рукавом и смог сосредоточиться на словах Тони.  
\- То есть, ты обещаешь на будущее, что не будешь меня бить. А я уже обещал никого не приводить и не приносить противозаконные вещества, - подвел он итог.  
Только что замкнутое и бледное, его лицо блестело следами слез, полыхало розовым и фиолетовым. Он повернулся – уже все бока отлежал – поймал руку Тони и прижался к ней горячей щекой.  
\- Да, мороженого, кварту фисташкового с миндалем, спасибо.   
А.  
Старший брат Тор, который любил ясность и был родновером и историческим реконструктором, считал, что когда мать ждала Локе, она задумывалась об аборте, и непорядки с мозгом у парня именно от этого. У матери правду было не выяснить. Как бы там ни было, второго ребенка так скоро никто не планировал.   
Локе родился в очень счастливой семье. Точнее, в семье, которая была очень счастливой, пока он не родился. Он вопил круглосуточно. Казалось, он перестает орать, только когда ест. Наверняка он когда-нибудь спал, но его молодая мать, чьи дни и ночи проходили в постылом, раздирающем уши полузабытьи, когда сон начинал мешаться с явью, не была в этом уверена. Фредрика пыталась показывать младшего сына врачам, чтобы выяснить, что с ним не так. Однако стоило ей передать ребенка медицинскому работнику, как Локе каждый раз замолчит, разулыбается, наладит глазной контакт и вызовет бурю умиления у врачей, сестер и санитарок. Его отдавали обратно с заверениями, что такого здорового малыша еще поискать, и он вновь начинал вопить, стоило матери взять его на руки. Фредрика получала несколько подозрительных взглядов.  
Как-то раз Локе успокоился, когда мать его купала. Фредрика сразу отключилась от многодневного недосыпания. К счастью, Тор, преодолевший порог ванной, стал дергать мать за передник - Фредрика проснулась, вызвали скорую, и к вечеру Локе уже опять орал как новенький. То, что он чуть не захлебнулся, на его здоровье никак не отразилось.   
Отец семейства, Алфадр Одинсон, считал воспитание детей женским делом, и все время уделял своей важной правительственной карьере. Фредрика робела перед ним и оставалась со своими испытаниями один на один.  
Лишь как-то раз ее брат Лове навестил сестру и взял ребенка на руки, чтобы дать ей отдохнуть. Фредрика заснула, положив голову ему на колени. Ее муж застал их так втроем и сказал Лове, чтобы он не трогал ребенка своими грязными руками. Чтобы духу его дома не было, что не надо им в семье уголовников. Тогда Лове усмехнулся и ушел.   
Фредрика была из неблагополучной семьи. В семнадцать лет она поступила на работу в кафе при бензоколонке, где ее и заметил видный правительственный чиновник Алфадр Одинсон. А брат Фредрики так и остался на дне, в вечной ночи разрисованных гаражей, тупиков асфальта и жести, едкого дыма и грязной драки. Хоть Лове ни разу и не попался на уголовщине, темные он вел делишки. Да и вид был устрашающий – высокий, бритоголовый, он ходил летом в тренировочных штанах и майке, выставляя напоказ татуировки, сливающиеся на длинных жилистых руках в единый синий узор.  
С рождением лишнего ребенка злой рок постиг семью. Одинсонам пришлось переехать из городской квартиры в дом в пригороде, впрячься в ипотеку и перестроить планы на будущее. Наверное, ребенка мучают, считали соседи. Он просто демон, думала мать. Отцу было легче - он пропадал на работе, строя карьеру в правительстве. Единственным, кто полностью принял ситуацию, был брат-погодок, Тор. Дети ко всему могут приспособиться.  
*  
«Все изменилось – думает Локе. – Все теперь идет не так, как раньше». Старые дороги зарастают травой, так что следа их не найти, новые обрываются у бездны. Ему хочется пробежать скорее вперед по шаткому подвесному мостику, прийти к Грандмастеру, пока тот не забыл его. Локе работал, он сделал все что мог, он записал недостающие песни в своем любимом месте с резонансом – вообще-то, на запретной для него без приглашения территории. И теперь у него есть что показать.  
Локе отправился в Студию Грандмастера, как только синяк из вызывающе-фиолетового стал синим, более приятным для глаз.  
Остановившись на пороге, Локе медлит, не то что в прошлый раз. Студия Грандмастера напоминает калейдоскоп, в котором каждое цветное стеклышко радует глаз – актеры, операторы, фотографы, редакторы, певицы, певцы, молодые, яркие, смело одетые, целеустремленные, вдохновенные - все этим утром погружены в работу и трудятся изо всех сил, все бросают взгляды на Грандмастера, который у своего любимого синтезатора то разговаривает по громкой связи, то подзывает и отправляет своих подданных с поручениями. Голос его не умолкает ни на минуту. Он похож на громадного, горбоносого, желто-синего попугая. Грандмастер занят. Локе охватывает нестерпимое желание привлечь его внимание. Он находит фонограмму дрожащей рукой. Оглядывается по сторонам, но в кишащем, переливчатом лабиринте к Грандмастеру нет прямого пути – он видит только Раю.  
Локе, аккуратный и вежливый, нравится пожилым женщинам.  
\- Нодя! - возопила тетя Рая, лишь только завидела юного гостя. - Как ты сказал ему про следы побоев, он и сделал себе красивый бланш! Нодя, подпиши что-нибудь с мальчиком. Ты же видишь, что он такой пропадет. Йингеле, если он скажет тебе за контракт броситься в окно, ты пойдешь и прыгнешь?   
\- Рая, antshuldigt, ikh ton nit redn eydish, - с приятной улыбкой извинился Локе, который, как и собирался, посмотрел в Гугл-переводчике несколько ходовых фраз.  
\- Ты вообще не понимаешь по-русски, да? Нодя, он ничего не понимает, но он вежливый, сделай из него что-нибудь, кроме отбивной.  
Н.Д.Гаст ласково строит Локе глазки, причем трудно сказать, помнит он его или забыл.   
\- Я доработал альбом, но я пока спою другое, - говорил Локе, включая звуковую дорожку похолодевшей рукой.   
Это карта у него рукаве. Он может повторять песни, спетые женским голосом – ему нравится, и хорошо выходит, но поет он их в самых пустынных местах. Конечно, не на улице. И не при Тони.  
Он порепетировал эти песни на днях, «дома», в одиночестве, потому что от них голове становилось легче, и подумал: почему бы и нет?  
Этот голос раскрывался прозрачным куполом, звенел в висках музыкой сфер, распускался в горле белыми цветами, заставлял забыть обо всем – а сейчас Локе только того и надо было.  
В студии стало тихо. Народ озадаченно переглядывался.  
\- Локе, - тихо сказал Грандмастер. – Обрати внимание на выраженье лиц. Кто это было? Что это был? Где это прятали? – говоря, он обнимает его и обшаривает, как бы имитируя обыск, Локе сконфуженно отмечает, что у него встало. – Вот так и надо раскручиваться быстро! Слышали верхнее ми?.. – с гордостью обернулся он к толпе. – Какие обертона, а! Это вам не контртенор! Женский голос из такого огого я лично слышу впервые. Э, ты ничего еще с собой не сделал?   
\- Всегда так умел, - успел Локе вставить словечко, пока Грандмастер продолжал трещать, собственнически его приобняв.  
\- Чувствую, чувствую, что все в порядке, тебе бы обрадовались в опере, но ты же нот не знаешь, я угадал? А-а-а, угадал! Опера это был бы плевок в лицо истэблишменту, а еще раз так можешь обе песни? Ладно, не сейчас, побереги себя для общества, пока отдохни на фотосессии, потом запишем. Будем ковать железо, пока горячо! – заявил Грандмастер с таким напором, словно кто-то смел его останавливать. – Крис! А, ты здесь! Родной! – Он бросился на шею подошедшему бородачу с татуированным рукавом. – Ты-то мне и нужен! – Он перевел взгляд с него на Локе и обратно. – А, нет, не ты. Показалось. Конни-и!   
Из толпы вынырнула невысокая девушка в джинсовых шортах и майке, с коротко стрижеными светлыми волосами и юным любопытством на лице.   
– Конни, Конни, может, ты мне нужна? И точно. Вот и дождалась ты своего звездного часа! Локе, видишь, какой фотограф, любо-дорого! Семнадцать лет, глаза голубые, первый девичий пушок! Вторая студия свободна?.. ПерфЕкт, мигом туда! …Не давай ему, внучара, не давай, мне нужно его выражение лица. – Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Локе, оба упомянутых смущенно повесили головы. - Ну и ты тоже, Крис, давай, - обратился он к более опытному фотографу, - свет поставишь, глаза чтоб позеленее. – Сначала просто так, Конни, а потом урони его лицом в антрацитовые тени! Измученного узника. Нужно, чтоб кровь и как тебя возили по земле, мальчик, ты ж понимаешь. Вот что! Конни! Нарисуй это на коже. Тонкой колонковой кисточкой. И обнаженное фото само собой, сейчас скину тебе позу. На черном бархате. В гриме и без грима.  
\- А мне точно можно это снимать? – спросила Конни. – Я спрашиваю, потому что восемнадцать плюс.  
\- Тебе нельзя, но тебе придется. Если что, авторство вон его поставим, - кивнул он на Криса, - Делов-то.   
\- Синяк не замазывать? - деловито спросила Конни.  
Грандмастер возвел взгляд к небу.   
– Не замазывать, - терпеливо ответил он. - Это смысловой акцент.   
\- Я здесь вообще-то стажер, - объясняла Конни по дороге на другой этаж. Ей хотелось, чтобы новичок Локе скорее почувствовал себя своим в их общем доме. - Учусь фотографии на втором курсе Академии искусств, а тут гримером в основном. Я тоже сначала не могла привыкнуть к стилю работы Грандмастера, но он очень эффективный.   
Уже через час в студии звучали новые песни Локе, поставленные на повтор, и Грандмастер тасовал под них на экране новые снимки, удивительно увеличенные, гипнотически сменяющие друг друга.  
\- Вот эту! Аааа! Вот эту! Коннииии! Запорола все что можно, аж не в фокусе, но взгляд! Но эти скорбно стиснутые губы! Давай смотреть варианты. Кто нашел изумруды? Это ты, Крис? Дай я тебя поцелую.  
\- Лучше деньгами, - сказал Крис.  
Похоже, Локе удалось привлечь прихотливое внимание Грандмастера и стать одним из заинтересоваших проектов. Позабытый в ажиотаже, неверящим взглядом расширенных глаз смотрел он в пространство. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения к щеке.  
\- Откуда дровишки? - спросил Грандмастер.  
\- О. Я в массовке подрабатываю, в батальных сценах. Травмы возможны.  
\- Ну ты подумай, как их избежать. Почитай кстати контракт. Он типовой, мальчик, как на фабрике. Здесь все равны. Если что нужно конкретно тебе, можем вписать в особые условия.  
У Локе сердце зашлось. Неужели он сможет исполнить гейс и вернуться на родину?


	9. Сны

*   
На вопрос Пеппер, как дела, Локе ответил: почти не выходил в последние дни, возился со звуковым редактором, плохое самочувствие, бывает иногда.  
\- Плохое самочувствие было связано вот с этим? – Пеппер указала подбородком на синяк, который теперь выглядел, как желтое пятно.  
\- Возможно. Уже все прошло… Итак, ОКР. Один эпизод в начале этой недели, важный телефонный звонок. И один в конце – в кафе, разговор с новой знакомой. Не люблю, когда это случается в общественных местах. И я что-то расслабился, даже пластыря с собой не было, пришлось обходиться салфеткой.  
\- И как вам это?   
(Еще один из чудо-вопросов, чтобы потянуть время)  
\- Хорошего мало. Опять все будет мокнуть, воспаляться и превращаться в… - «пиздец», подумал Локе, и затруднился с синонимом. – В… Простите, у меня не свободный английский, и я не хочу выражаться при женщине.  
\- Я специалист.  
\- Это не отменяет того факта, что вы женщина.  
Пеппер почувствовала, что как-то сбилась с курса.  
\- В общем, я хотел сказать, что все напрасно, - торопливо продолжил Локе. - Те шрамы, что есть, все равно не уберешь, и начинаешь думать: чуть больше, чуть меньше, какая разница.  
«О, дисморфофобия, - подумала Пеппер. – А там, глядишь, и шизофрения подтянется».  
\- Почему вы считаете, что не уберешь? – спрашивает она.  
\- Ну, на сайтах дерматологических клиник обещают, но даже судя по рекламным фотографиям, останутся следы.  
\- Если бы можно было убрать без следов, вы бы хотели это сделать?  
Локе пожал плечами.  
\- Да.  
\- Чем шрамы вам мешают? Например, мешают в карьере, или напоминают о чем-то?  
\- Напоминают о том, что в моей жизни были вещи, которые я не могу изменить.   
Это был инсайт, и Пеппер помолчала. Но клиент не стал быстро взволнованно развивать тему, как обычно в случае инсайта. Непонятно, что это было – и опять растворилось в тумане.  
\- Какие баллы соответствовали каждому эпизоду по шкале стресса? – деловито спросила она.  
\- В моем приложении нет шкалы стресса, - вскинул глаза Локе. – А вообще, это хорошая идея.  
\- Да, стресс это очень важно! Как вы думаете, как он действует на ваше ОКР?  
\- Ухудшает… В общем, нет стресса - нет и ОКР.  
\- Давайте подумаем, как снизить уровень стресса в вашей жизни! – с нажимом сказала Пеппер. (Отлично, сейчас дам парню занятие на весь сеанс). – Вы можете составить список стрессовых факторов.  
Локе дисциплинированно стал тыкать в телефон.  
\- Даже не знаю, с чего начать… Мне вслух перечислить?  
\- Как вы предпочитаете, - с широкой улыбкой ответила Пеппер. – Это ваше время.  
\- Ага, - сказал он и как по волшебству заткнулся, деловито строча в телефон. - …Спасибо! – взглянул он на нее через некоторое время. - Вы мне очень помогли.  
Пеппер испытывала смешанные чувства. Как клиент Локе доставлял ей профессиональное удовлетворение. Но при этом несказанно бесил, что не могло не настораживать.  
\- У меня всегда так, - сказал он. - Начинается игра, и я вступаю в нее. Но завожу ее не я. И я не вижу, кто… Может быть, я поэтому так ухватился за возможность сочинить эти песни. Без меня бы их не было.  
\- Какие песни? Я ничего про это не знаю.  
\- Может быть, еще узнаете.

И он замолчал, глядя прямо на нее. По лицу казалось, что он обдумывает какой-то инсайт, который не озвучил. Локе хочет психоанализа? Это мисс Поттс может ему предоставить.  
\- О чем вы сейчас думаете?  
Он вздрогнул.  
\- Вы уверены, что хотите это знать?  
\- Да.  
И в гляделки Пеппер тоже не собирается ему проигрывать.  
\- Я думаю, что вы, возможно, носите белье из ярко-синего атласа с кружевными вставками.  
\- Из атласа со вставками, что за?!. – вознегодовала Пеппер, которая была в простом черном комплекте. – Это перенос, - выправилась она.  
\- Я никого не видел в таком белье, - возразил Локе.  
\- Это отрицание. Видели, но забыли. Захотели забыть.  
\- А, правда видел. Вчера на витрине на…  
\- А это – замещение.  
Локе опустил голову.  
\- Я понимаю, что женщине неприятно, если на нее смотрят как на объект, и я не выражаю свои побуждения в действии.  
(Ну нормально. Тони что, оплачивает ему еще и учебу на юриста-правозащитника?)  
\- У вас большой опыт в том, чтобы не действовать в соответствии со своими побуждениями?

Ответ Локе прозвучал неожиданно.  
\- Ну… если девушка на грани возраста согласия. Не всегда удобно проверять документы, тем более - некоторые подделывают их, чтобы ходить в клубы. Я стараюсь вести себя осторожнее.  
\- И вы знаете, что педофилия карается законом, даже если речь идет только о непозволительных прикосновениях.  
\- Да.  
Паззл сложился!  
\- И вы не можете вступать в отношения с женщинами старше определенного возраста, - высказала догадку Пеппер.  
\- Ну, вообще-то могу. Каждая женщина была девочкой. Правда, старше 45 не пробовал.  
Паззл не рассыпался, но накренился очень странно.  
\- Вы читали «Лолиту»?  
\- Читал что?  
\- «Лолита». Психологический роман.  
\- Нет. А вы думаете, надо, Вирджиния?  
\- Я не возьму на себя ответственность советовать.  
\- Я вас услышал, - сказал Локе и сделал пометку в телефоне. - Как вы относитесь к снам? – вдруг спросил он.  
\- Наше время закончилось, - ответила Пеппер. – До свидания.

*  
Мисс Поттс редко запоминала сны. А тот, что приснился ей на следующую ночь, тем более предпочла бы не помнить. Они были с Локе в коридоре офисного здания, пытались спрятаться на подоконнике, воровато оглядывались, потому что в любую минуту кто-то мог показаться из-за угла. Локе сбивчиво шептал ласковые слова и извинялся. На ней было синее белье, но во сне ей это нравилось.  
Запаниковала она, только просыпаясь …О чем я только думаю?... В чем я вру себе?.. – пронеслось в голове.  
\- Мне надо обдумать тему своей зависимости от мужчин, - громко сказала вслух сильная независимая женщина. Значительной частью своего дохода она была обязана Тони и состоятельным клиентам, которым он ее рекомендовал. Конечно, не задумываться на эту тему было проще всего. Но этот приснившийся парень стал последней каплей. Шаткое, основанное на внутренних компромиссах равновесие было нарушено.   
\- Я посоветовалась с супервизором и решила, что консультации, за которые вы сами не платите, не могут принести вам пользы, - сказала она Локе по телефону.  
\- Вообще-то да, в Швеции бесплатные консультации только в рамках соцобеспечения, но я думал, в США свои нюансы. Но да, я понимаю вашу точку зрения. Если у меня будет постоянная зарплата – я дам вам знать.  
\- Я не то имела в… - начала Пеппер и почувствовала, что не будет говорить с ним о хитросплетениях своих отношений с Тони. - Ну ладно, хорошо.

*  
В следующем сне он вел ее по узкому мосточку над бездной и нежно обнимал за талию. Навесной мост шатался под порывами ветра, она хваталась за Локе, вдали за туманом маячили живописные утесы с деревьями, и Локе затирал ей, что там его замок.  
«Надо и правда поговорить с супервизором, - подумала Пеппер, - Или хотя бы с Тони».   
С Тони надо было поговорить на следующем сеансе: недопустимо резко прерывать долгосрочную терапию, даже если начата она вопреки совести и здравому смыслу.  
\- Я поняла, что мне больше не подходит сочетать дружеские и клиентские отношения, - сказала она. – Я порекомендую тебе другого психотерапевта. Что касается Локе, я тоже допустила определенное нарушение процедуры, и его надо исправить. Взрослый клиент должен платить за психотерапию сам, чтобы она была эффективной. И я не вижу, что в состоянии Локе мешает ему на нее заработать. Может быть, Тони, это резко и внезапно, но знаешь, есть время разбрасывать камни и время их собирать.  
В наступившей тишине стало слышно тиканье часов. Пеппер опустила глаза и увидела, что их время заканчивается. Она встала, сделала несколько шагов.

Ф.   
Старк поднялся с дивана и подошёл к Пепер, остановившейся у окна. Он поймал её взгляд и, внезапно обняв, выдохнул куда-то в плечо:  
\- Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста. Не сейчас.

А.  
Пеппер наклонила голову, потерлась щекой о густые черные волосы доверчиво прильнувшего к ней Тони. Она обняла его в ответ - сначала обеими руками, а потом, присев на подоконник, правой ногой в изящной туфельке с каблуком-стилетом. Надо признаться, к приходу Тони она всегда одевалась особенно тщательно.  
Вот так-то Локе, знай наших! Настоящей женщине вообще не нужно синее кружевное белье со вставками, чтобы привлечь к себе мужчину. Ей для этого никакое белье не нужно! Да никакого белья на Пеппер сегодня и не было. Только чулки и пояс с подвязками.  
\- Я тебя не оставляю, Тони, - сказала она серьезно.

Ф.  
Сперва Тони действительно испугался. Потом, когда она обняла его ногой, появилось желание овладеть ею прямо на подоконнике или прижав к стене. Без раздевания, без прелюдий и даже без поцелуев. Но нельзя же так с женщиной, то есть, можно - с проституткой или журналисткой, поднявшейся в его номер ночью для весьма приватного интервью, а с Пеппер - нельзя. К тому же, тут могут стоять видеокамеры для контроля работы специалиста с клиентами, и такая горячая сцена способна испортить карьеру… Пеппер лишится средств к существованию, тогда Тони и вправду придётся жениться на ней.  
Он слегка отстранился и сказал почти спокойно:  
\- Конечно, решать - тебе, Пеппер. Ты можешь отказаться от меня как от клиента. Но ни к кому другому ходить я не буду.   
Если бы он мог сказать ей всю правду, звучало бы это приблизительно так:   
"Я, должно быть, любил тебя все эти годы, но не понимал, что со мной происходит. А сейчас всё прошло, осталось лишь то, что свойственно мне самому. Я влюблён и, кажется, счастлив. Мне жаль времени, потерянного нами, но... Я пытался тебя от себя защитить, впрочем, ты знаешь: алкоголь, психологические проблемы, неспособность хранить верность в браке. Ещё, я на три четверти гомосексуален, мне нравятся высокие белокожие мужчины моложе меня. И какой, скажи, это был бы брак?.."

А.  
"Ну, вот и что все это было?" - подумала Пеппер, когда Тони осторожно высвободился, сказал, что решать ей, и, торопливо складывая с себя ответственность, ретировался. Сейчас Тони бесил ее даже сильнее, чем его молодой протеже. Правда, с Локе она на данный момент уже провела больше времени в сновидениях, чем в реальности. Это, наверно, способствовало установлению легких, доверительных отношений.  
Она хрипло рассмеялась. И прозвучало это в тишине кабинета совсем не весело.

*  
Вечером Пеппер открыла бутылку вина и провела полночи за сериалом. Наваждение отступило, но лишь на время - оно было непостоянно по природе своей, и теперь, ложась спать, Вирджиния больше не знала, где окажется.  
Следующей ночью Локе катал ее на качелях в заросшем саду, небо было совсем белое, белели в сумерках какие-то цветы.  
Оставалась надежда, что это просто либидо подняло свою уродливую голову. Вирджиния поморщилась. Еще не хватало, заботиться об этой стороне жизни. Она предпочла бы, чтобы все складывалось само. Она перебрала в мыслях знакомых мужчин – тех, с кем успела попробовать, прежде чем решила, что слишком брезглива, или не настолько нуждается в сексе. Единственным, с кем она на сегодняшний день не потеряла контакт, был Тони. А в его глазах она не видела заинтересованности. Даже в ту пору, когда он ухлестывал за всем, что движется, он так и не собрался с духом, чтобы предложить ей переспать. И, пожалуй, за их многочисленные разговоры в кабинете она узнала его слишком хорошо. Она ведь почти слышала, как в голове крутится: «Может быть, все-таки… аа, все-таки нет!» Как она умудрялась не обращать это внимания?! На что она до сих пор надеялась, интересно? – думала Пеппер, и жестокие мысли резали так, что слезы выступили на глазах. – А ведь надеялась. Она посмотрела на контакт Тони и отложила телефон. Будет ждать, когда он позвонит сам. Никому другому она не позвонит – поняла Пеппер и стала всхлипывать, по привычке неслышно, уткнувшись в подушку, хотя жила в квартире совершенно одна.

*  
В воскресенье они с Локе гуляли по саду, собирался дождь, Пеппер была в пышном платье из белого муслина, он сорвал для нее ягоды и поднес на ладони, она ела с его руки землянику, долгий сон воскресным утром истончался, и, рыдая, она успела взмолиться «Отпусти меня! Отпусти!» Локе обнял ее, так что она почувствовала холодную ладонь сквозь тонкую ткань на плече, и стал укачивать, приговаривая «Ч-шшш, все хорошо». Белое небо в ожидании дождя, пятна от ягод на белых оборках. Пеппер проснулась со сбившимся одеялом, все еще всхлипывая.  
Так больше продолжаться не могло. О таком уже не поговоришь даже с супервизором.  
"Локе, давай встретимся на полчаса. в Старбаксе на первом этаже здания, где у меня кабинет, - написала она ему сообщение в фейсбуке. - Надо кое-что уточнить."  
"Завтра в 10 подойдет?"  
*  
Пеппер увидела, как Локе вошел в кафе, чуть выждала и проскользнула следом.  
\- Как обычно? – спросила его барриста.  
\- Да, спасибо, Марджори.   
Он взял свой бумажный стаканчик и бутерброд с тунцом, и не оглядываясь, направился к столику у окна, на котором уже лежал букетик розовых цветов.   
Вирджиния пошла за ним и остановилась рядом. Локе обернулся, показался ей высоким и каким-то массивным – широкие плечи, крупные кисти рук. В просторном кабинете, когда она смотрела на него из-за письменного стола, он выглядел мельче.  
\- Привет, Локе. Ты где-то здесь на работу устроился?  
\- Ну, не совсем на работу, это скорее стажировка. Все сложно.  
Да могла ли она подумать, что у него что-то может быть просто.  
\- Это вам, - подхватил он со стола букет.  
\- Что это? Я это не возьму.  
\- Это цветы. В Европе так делают иногда.  
Игнорируя протянутый букет, Пеппер села и перешла к сути дела.  
\- Локе, мне уже две недели снятся кошмары с твоим участием.  
Он подался вперед, все еще держа перед лицом букет, так что расширившиеся глаза по контрасту казались совсем зелеными. Цветы пахли свежо и сладко.  
\- И ты думаешь, что я сам это делаю? – тихо спросил Локе. Никто и никогда еще так ему не льстил.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Я просто подумала, что мне будет легче, если я скажу тебе: я согласилась работать с тобой необдуманно, и я испытывала к тебе неприязнь. Это был контрперенос, который я должным образом не проработала. Мне нужно было перенаправить тебя к коллеге. Третий сеанс был лишним.  
\- Он мне очень помог, - повторил Локе. – И ничего страшного, ко мне многие испытывают неприязнь. Ну, не то что многие, но некоторые. Мама, например. Может, все дело в этом?.. Ну, знаете – психоанализ, мама, контрперенос… - проговорил он со скучающим видом и отпил кофе.  
\- Может быть. По-моему, у меня просто совесть была нечиста.  
\- Спасибо, Пеппер… извините, Вирджиния. Я чувствую себя, как на родине. Шведские психотерапевты общаются очень честно.  
Пеппер захотелось спросить : «Ну теперь-то ты это прекратишь?!», и она ужаснулась самой себе. Вместо этого она сказала:  
\- Вот видишь, не только шведские. Пока, Локе.  
Она встала и направилась к выходу. Через несколько десятков метров она обнаружила себя на солнечной оживленной улице с букетом розового душистого горошка в руке. Еще звучали в ушах слова «I’ll always be there for you». То ли он произнес их ей вслед, то ли принесло ветром из какого-то сновидения.  
*  
После того, как Алфадр Одинсон вернулся из заключения, а Локе взял фамилию матери, родители не разговаривали с ним несколько лет.   
Тор пытался делать вид, будто все нормально, будто они обычная семья, и Локе дивился его стойкости. Но оказывается, Тор много делал для того, чтобы дом оставался домом. После того как он уехал, родители решили, что все-таки не могут терпеть тихое и казалось бы необременительное присутствие Локе (он брал еду из холодильника и клал часть своего пособия в семейную шкатулку с деньгами).  
Надеялся ли Локе на что-нибудь, когда мать впервые обратилась к нему? Когда он вошел и хотел подняться к себе, а она остановила его и сказала: пройди в гостиную, мы хотим поговорить.  
Родители отдали ему его деньги.  
Через несколько дней духа Локе больше в доме не было. К дому он был привязан, но дом - это просто место бессловесное, так же не вольное обнять его и удержать, как он сам – остаться.

Брат потом сокрушался, что был в отъезде – в долгом походе по Гренландии – а то бы он, конечно, не допустил.  
Тор и после того оставался хорошим сыном – он навещал родителей в их доме, помогал, если попросят. Только вот каждый раз, когда они садились за стол, начинал рассказывать последние новости из жизни Локе. Тишина, в которой звучал его голос, углублялась, становилась гулкой, бесприютной. Тор всегда ставил стул для Локе на привычное место - не доходил, правда, до того, чтобы выставлять для блудного брата отдельную тарелку, но пустое место все равно зияло за столом. Тор говорил, вспоминал, и иногда, будто помимо воли, родители включались в беседу. Тор улыбался еще шире, оживлялся, отец или мать прикусывали язык, но было поздно. Леденящая пауза. Взгляд мечется от спинки пустого стула до половиц у белой стены. На полу никто не сидит. В комнате становится холоднее. Кусты сирени по-прежнему глядят в окно, и медленно, по-летнему медленно садится солнце.


	10. Лагуз

Спускаясь, как по снегу, в тишину -  
торжественную белую громаду,  
Я поддаюсь желанному распаду  
И сладко предаюсь чужому сну.

Новое имя: Лагуз, Одал, Кеназ, Иса, а заканчивается оно точкой над i.   
Шепчет руна Лагуз: представьте, что вы несетесь по течению, доверьтесь волнам, расслабьтесь, постарайтесь почувствовать себя в безопасности. В данный момент не время для обдумывания и осмысления. Не время сомневаться в своих способностях, направьте их в правильное русло, и все опасения испарятся, как роса на солнце.  
*  
Локе ведет тихую жизнь офисного служащего. Его нет дома в обычные рабочие часы. Они с Тони чаще всего ужинают вместе. Иногда Тони просит Локе спеть в гостиной – там, где хорошая акустика. Репертуар Локе все так же разнообразен. Но на вопрос о своих песнях он краснеет, замыкается, говорит, что они еще очень сырые, и наконец, когда вопрос всплывает в очередной раз, вскидывает взгляд и признается: «Я боюсь разочаровать».

Они почти всегда ложатся спать вместе. Как так получилось? Тони раньше привык к его обществу, чем собрался сказать, что ему лучше спится одному?  
Возможно, Локе слишком буквально понял его первое приглашение: «…можешь прийти ко мне в спальню, и не будешь изгнан». Он приходит, и каждый раз, ложась на свою сторону постели, как бы говорит: вот я, пожалуйста. Молчаливое приглашение, которым сложно не воспользоваться – да, это удобно, особенно ранним утром.  
Когда Локе во сне аккуратно завернулся в общее одеяло, не оставив даже свободного краешка, за который можно потянуть, Тони проснулся от холода и почувствовал, что улыбается. Он просто достал себе из шкафа еще одно, и кровать «кинг-сайз» окончательно сделалась двуспальной.

В спальне Локе ведет себя свободно и доверчиво, в остальных комнатах он железно соблюдает субординацию. Не как младший со старшим, а скорее как подчиненный или военнопленный; как тот, кто живет на чужой территории и не забывает об этом. Локе говорит мало и не прикасается к Тони первым, но если тот его трогает, каждый раз чуть заметно подается навстречу его руке.

Он «вознес поп-музыку на новый уровень порочности», как говорит музыкальный комментатор своим языком без костей, под кадры из готовящегося клипа. Если и было в Локе что-то шлюховатое (а было), это вытащили и выставили на черном бархате, под лампами в тысячи ватт, в витрине на Пятой Авеню. Его поддельный виноватый взгляд не отличишь от настоящего. Это пятно блеска на губах или кровь? Кровь выступает на запястье, когда крупным планом сжимается рука, и музыка вспыхивает драгоценными бликами.  
Кажется, воплощается не самый доблестный из скандинавских богов.  
*  
Теперь, когда Локе стал очередным венчурным проектом, который Грандмастер счел достойным инвестиций, в студии его встречали радостные взгляды, объятие, хлопанье по плечу. Жизнь завихрилась, закипела вокруг Локе – так суетятся обитатели муравейника вокруг зеленой пяденицы, неожиданно упавшей с дерева.  
Молодые, жаждущие работать бесплатно. Жаждущие, чтобы их заметили и поняли, какие они крутые. Локе по своим побуждениям хорошо вписывался в коллектив. Это была очень дружная тусовка. И это была только вершина айсберга, впечатляло количество людей, которых Грандмастер мог выдернуть срочно по звонку. И у всех у них были страницы на разветвленном и процветающем сайте студии («Грандмастер. Останавливая время»). И у Локе тоже появилась своя. Таким любимым и принятым он не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как торговал пылесосами. Недоброжелатели обзывали студию Н.Д. Гаста тоталитарной сектой.  
Грандмастер, вообще-то, персонаж комичный – вот только в современной Америке смеяться над пожилым гомосексуалистом с дислексией - плохой тон. И славится он как широко мыслящий культурный деятель, который если не с Нижинским, то с Барышниковым точно был на дружеской ноге. Конечно же, у него было очень много связей на самых разных уровнях американского общества, нуждающихся в разнообразнейших шоу.  
И на редкий талант спрос нашелся.   
\- Локе. Ты будешь выступать на очень закрытом приеме для избранных. С этими твоими женскими песнями, два десятка человек, охрана, все заценят, что не в записи. У тебя есть смокинг?  
\- Есть что, простите?  
Глаза у Грандмастера загорелись.   
– Мы идем покупать вот ему костюм, - объявил он всем, кто хотел слышать. - К ужину не ждите.  
Некоторое время назад назад Грандмастер окончательно бросил стесняться демонстрировать свое величие и пришел к тому имиджу, в котором его ныне можно было лицезреть. Однако его любовь к шмоткам никуда не делась, и он ухватился даже за эту возможность шопинга. Студия располагалась в удобной близости от самых дорогих модных магазинов.   
Бутик был прекрасен и пуст, за исключением гостеприимных продавцов. Тот, что постарше, тепло поздоровался с Н.Д. Гастом.  
\- Что-то вас давно не видно.  
\- Это вы не туда смотрите, - и, грациозно перекинув шлейф через руку, Грандмастер направился к новой коллекции.  
Локе остановился посреди помещения в позе телохранителя и стал ждать указаний, следуя взглядом за изучающим вещи Грандмастером. Тот пошушукался с продавцом, и указания не замедлили.   
\- Мальчик, иди сюда, примерь это, - махнул ему Грандмастер костюмом на вешалке.  
Примерочная была просторной, но Грандмастер не попытался нарушить уединение Локе, пока тот, недовольно заламывая брови и возводя очи к небу, застегивал неудобные пуговицы белоснежной сорочки и натягивал брюки. Вещи были по размеру, продавцы свое дело знали. Но покрой…  
\- Костюмчик огонь, у меня глаз наметанный, - встретил его Н.Д.Гаст.   
Локе продефилировал на середину зала, собрался и в воображении начал петь Casta Diva.   
Продавцы, не видевшие доселе таких танцев, переглянулись, подняли брови, но, разумеется, не прокомментировали. Им было лестно приобщиться к последним причудам легендарного клиента.   
На высокой воображаемой ноте Локе выбросил руку вверх – и сразу опустил, почувствовав треск ниток.  
\- Стесняет движения, - сказал он. – Другую бы модель, - попросил он продавца. - Пиджак посвободнее, брюки пошире.   
\- Мальчик, я понимаю, что ты из страны, где королева ходит в пижаме за хлебушком, но здесь есть класс, есть статус… Ой, чего ты принес, - брезгливо тряхнул он другой костюм. - Это тут с восьмидесятых?.. Ну Локе! Где это, а где вон то, - он наглядно показал, пробежавшись уверенной рукой от плеча до середины бедра.   
Локе тихо выдохнул и опустил ресницы. Он почувствовал, что расплывается в улыбке. Но отступать было нельзя: начинать свою карьеру с драных брюк – нет, просто нет. Он покачал головой.   
– Ну что ты как неродной, нормальный же костюм.  
\- Это если не петь.   
\- Ебать ты пассивно-агрессивный. Об не петь речи нету. Чем он тебе не нравится?  
\- Я вот так сделаю, он порвется.  
\- Не порвется.  
\- При всем моем уважении, Грандмастер, не надо этого. Порвется в пройме и в паху. Я работал в "Маркс энд Спенсерс" в женском отделе на распродажах, я знаю. Посмотрите на него, он молчит, - кивнул Локе на продавца.  
\- Эта модель не рассчитана на резкие движения, - с глубокой скорбью признал тот.   
\- Локе, то есть ты хочешь выйти к людям в костюме телохранителя из восьмидесятых. Ты убиваешь мои мечты. Хотя вообще, эта штука с телохранителем прикольно. То есть идея прикольная, а вид убогий как вся твоя жизнь.  
\- Да что с вами случилось в восьмидесятые, Грандмастер, что вы так против?  
\- Мальчик, тебе еще рано о таком знать. Пой в этом, - и он обласкал горячей ладонью узкий лацкан.  
\- Ты мою молодость сгубил, коварный обольститель, а теперь смерти моей хочешь! – драматически воскликнул Локе, которому осточертели пререкания. Грандмастера оказалось просто отвлечь. Они еще минут пять неимоверно прикалывались, изображая импровизированную сценку про коварного обольстителя. Померили второй костюм, причем Грандмастер стоял в дверях и объяснял, какой он отстойный, а Локе кис со смеха и никак не мог застегнуться.  
\- Заверните оба, - закончил Грандмастер, и они дали друг другу пять на глазах у впечатленного продавца. - А с тобой не скучно, - сказал он, оказавшись на улице, собственнически обнимая Локе за талию.  
Который раз Локе чувствовал эту большую и меткую руку на самых разных местах своей анатомии – и сейчас его снова охватило немного виноватое удовольствие. Впрочем, оправдания было целых три, 1) ГМ продюсер 2) он старенький 3) он всегда так, Локе не исключение. Достаточно, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие, что Локе в глубине души любил.  
\- Кстати, Житомир это страна или город?  
Грандмастер расхохотался.  
\- Житомир – это галактика!  
*  
Студия Грандмастера занимает целый верхний этаж высотного здания и представляет собой лабиринт разнообразнейших, ярко раскрашенных помещений. . Некоторые без окон, некоторые состоят только из окон. В этом пестром муравейнике есть ровно один по-деловому выглядящий кабинет. В нем солидный письменный стол, конторские шкафы и белые стены. У одной из них на полу сидит Локе.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?   
Локе поднял глаза.  
\- Сижу.  
Хозяин кабинета, маленький, но очень гордый маркетолог, поставил сумку на стол и протер очки. Бен вихрастый и мелкий; он доктор экономики, но одевается, как студент престижного колледжа.  
\- Сколько раз я советовал Грандмастеру ужесточить входной режим. Заходи кто хочешь, бери что хочешь. Я удивляюсь, как здесь еще теракта не было.  
\- У меня нет взрывчатки.  
\- Это что, приглашение к обыску?  
Не вставая с пола, Локе смерил Бена взглядом снизу вверх и пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно, перефразирую. Что тебе здесь надо, Локе?  
\- Грандмастер сказал, цитирую: ступай к маркетологам в офис, пусть там тебе помогут с документами.  
\- С какими?  
Локе встал и протянул ему паспорт со сложенной вчетверо бумажкой внутри.  
\- Вот такие у меня есть документы. Похоже, этого для гастролей в Европе недостаточно.  
\- Вообще да, американская виза просрочена. У тебя не было с этим проблем?  
\- Пока нет. Но когда было негде жить, было стремно.   
\- Я возьму это на секунду, зарегистрирую тебя на прием в иммиграционную службу. Справишься?  
Локе вздохнул.  
\- Нет конечно. Если бы я справлялся, разве я сидел бы здесь с просроченной визой?  
\- Смешно было думать, что это будет просто. Ладно, заполняю форму на сопровождающее лицо.  
Дельный все-таки этот Бен, сразу видно, что маркетолог. И четверти часа не прошло, а он вручает Локе распечатку приглашения в иммиграционную службу, время и адрес отмечены маркером.  
\- Ну что ж, пока. Увидимся на вечеринке?  
\- Нет, только в этой... вот там, - Локе взмахнул распечаткой.  
\- Почему? Грандмастер ведь тебя приглашал, - удивился Бен.  
\- Мне трудно в скоплениях людей. Триггернусь еще, и опять, - он поднял рукав и показал, - А мне надо быть в форме. Нам же идти за нормальными документами.

За нормальными документами Локе отправился в казенном костюме (том, что из восьмидесятых), а Бен в качестве сопровождающего лица – в объемной вязаной кофте и хипстерских очках.   
\- Скучно одеваешься, Локе.  
\- В Швеции все так.  
\- Врешь и не краснеешь, между прочим.   
Локе пожал плечами и вздохнул. И еще раз вздохнул. И в третий раз попытался Локе вздохнуть, но все никак. И это они только зашли в здание и ехали в лифте.  
\- Похоже на паническую атаку, - отметил Бен. - Тебе надо подышать в пакетик.  
\- Мне бы хоть как-нибудь, - тихим голосом сказал позеленевший Локе.  
\- Подыши пока сюда, - закрыл Бен ему лицо полой кофты.  
И вытащил Локе, тяжело опирающегося ему на плечо, озабоченно приговаривая: «В сторонку, в сторонку, у человека клаустрофобия»  
Сердобольные люди поделились бумажным пакетом из Макдональдса, Бен заботливо подсунул его Локи, и дальше подсказывал ему, что делать, а в другую сторону с деловитым и соболезнующим видом пояснял: «У человека клаустрофобия, я сопровождающий».  
\- Вообще-то у меня ОКР, но спасибо тебе, - сказал Локе, когда круг административного ада был пройден.  
\- Ты сколько весишь?  
\- Не в курсе, а что?  
\- По моим оценкам, фунтов четыреста. – Бен поморщился и потер хрупкое плечо.  
\- Мне очень жаль. Что я могу сделать, чтобы…  
\- Ну я даже не знаю, может быть, массаж. Когда вернемся.  
Брови и ресницы у Бена были темные. Узкие серые глаза казались очень светлыми.  
\- Это можно.  
*  
\- Ну что? – спросил Бен, когда они поднялись на лифте на этаж Студии. – Документы мы сдали. Уговор дороже денег.  
\- Могу размять тебе плечи.  
\- Только плечи?  
\- А какие твои идеи, Бен?   
\- М, окей.  
И Локе прошел за ним в его личный кабинет – тот офис, про который Грандмастер сказал «к маркетологам», и где Бен, тем не менее, обретался ныне один, да и то присутствовал не всегда, потому что научная работа требовала внимания.  
\- Хорошо, садись за стол – положи руки на стол, а голову на руки. Футболку снимай или оставь. У меня руки холодные, пока вот так.   
И Локе запустил пальцы в буйные черные кудри, массируя основание черепа.  
\- Дай сюда, - потянулся Бен за его рукой. – И правда. – Он положил лоб на прохладную ладонь и вздохнул. Другая рука не сбилась в своих успокаивающих движениях.  
\- Ты горячий.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - ответил Бен, отдавая руку. - …Ммм, господи, еще… - добавил он, подставляя шею. - Вот это да, ты специально учился?  
\- Да что там учиться, принцип тот же, что и с голосом… Может быть, моя бывшая немного научила, она медработник. Ей тоже нравилась. Она говорила, что у меня талант.  
\- Китаянка? К Грандмастеру сейчас ходит китаянка.  
\- Славянка. Катрин из Сербии.  
\- Ммм, бисексуалы, двоедушные бляди... АУЧ! Ты что сейчас сделал? Вырвал у меня из спины кусок мяса за то, что я сказал правду?   
\- Это китайский прием. Мне нравится.  
\- А мне не очень. Полон, мать твою, сюрпризов. Если я шепну Грандмастеру словечко о твоих волшебных пальчиках, ни в какую Европу он тебя не отпустит.  
\- Потому что ты шепчешь Грандмастеру на ушко и говоришь ему, что делать, - склонившись к нему, прошептал Локе, словно рассказывал ребенку сказку. Его прикосновения снова были тяжелыми и нежными.  
\- Было один раз… Но помечтать-то можно. Всё лучше, чем твои сраные бисексуальные фантазии о бывших медработницах.   
\- Но я только о них и знаю. Ничего не знаю о Грандмастере. Расскажи мне о нем.  
\- А я так и знал, что тебе интересно. Может быть, расскажу, если мы переместимся в горизонтальную плоскость.  
\- Я знаю одну штуку, которая требует горизонтальной плоскости. Но после нее человек сразу засыпает. И это больно.  
\- Ммм, я подумаю об этом сегодня на ночь, - сонно ответил Бен. – Вообще-то я уже почти сплю. Может быть, когда получишь визу…  
\- Хорошо.   
Локе набросил кофту ему на плечи и провел ладонями по теплой, чуть колючей шерсти. Бен благодарно застонал, устроил голову поудобнее и стал ровно дышать. Локе тихо закрыл за собой дверь.  
*  
Не похоже, чтобы новая работа Локе включала много физических нагрузок. Он кажется более хрупким и чистым. Он смотрит как-то затравленно и кажется моложе. Он носит узкие черные джинсы и как-то приходит «домой» в художественно порванной растянутой вязаной кофте, пахнущей духами. Из-под ворота блестят зеленым массивные граненые камни. Если бы изумрудное ожерелье было настоящее, в нем бы компактно разместилось все Старково состояние.   
\- Это реквизит. Я после фотосессии не снял.  
Конечно, это пластмасса. Кофта сползает с плеча, и она очень легко снимается.  
…Локе, новоявленный труженик, заснул, как только закрыл глаза, а Тони долго не спится.  
Ф.  
Тони набрал номер, который помнил наизусть, и отослал сообщение: 

"Как погода в Лондоне?"  
Ответ пришёл сразу: "Как всегда. Я здесь скучаю"  
Что имел в виду Стефан? Скучает он сам по себе, или... "Скучаешь по мне?"  
"Собираешься в Лондон?"  
"Не сейчас. Много работы" Тони не лгал, действительно - много.  
"Прилетишь - позвони. Страшно скучаю по тебе"

Чтобы Стефан так написал, должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон. На Лондон упал метеорит, королева передала престол принцу Чарльзу, пришли и воплотились древние скандинавские боги?..

Стефан Стрейндж – хирург-трансплантолог. Старк познакомился с ним, когда он прилетал в Нью-Йорк на конгресс. Тони зацепило вежливое равнодушие англичанина и его необычная внешность. Он никак не мог понять, красив этот высокий англичанин или уродлив. Он казался до ужаса странным, будто фамилия ему была нарочно подобрана. Черные волосы и очень светлая кожа, высокие скулы, волевой подбородок, маленькие, чуть раскосые светлые глаза. Стрейндж носил безупречно подогнанные по фигуре костюмы, белые сорочки, а галстуки не носил.   
...Можно ли этого высеченного из мрамора типа раскрутить на секс? Оказалось, возможно, хотя особенного увлечения Стефан не выказывал – похоже, был их тех, кто «женат на своей работе».   
Впервые рядом с Тони оказался человек, не зависящий от него ни материально, ни эмоционально. Это слегка напрягало. Иногда Стефан (видно, из лучших побуждений) делал дорогие подарки, словно Старк не мог сам себе их купить. Это что, нация такая замороченная - британцы?.. Тони невольно вспоминался Филипп с его обедами и букетами.   
Если бы всё происходило в соответствии с желаниями Стефана, секс был бы тоже по расписанию. Так же удобнее!  
Были моменты, когда Тони казалось, что его партнёр не в себе, будто у него что-то сломано внутри, и он никак не может поставить это на место. Из его зеленоватых глаз странного разреза глядела бездна, ещё более глубокая, чем у Старка, но лишённая оттенков кипящей страсти. Там было страшно и холодно. 

Тем не менее, Тони тогда привязался к нему, можно даже сказать, полюбил. Привёз в гости к матери, которая потом сказала: "Двое амбициозных мужчин? Вы не поладите". При том, что Стефан был с ней отменно любезен. 

А.  
А вот теперь Старк собирается к маме с Локе. Все течет, все меняется. Все меняется слишком быстро. Как бы ни было, думает Тони, хорошо, что есть кого взять с собой. Будет на кого отвлечься от тишины слишком художественно обставленного дома, от маминых непрошенных советов насчет одежды, от ее укоризненных вопросов о Пеппер и неодобрительного молчания.

*  
В свободное от работы время Бен не ругается матом, он им разговаривает. Он одевается в стиле ученика частной школы, закончил Гарвард и недавно защитил докторскую диссертацию по экономике. По всему заметно - он юный бунтарь.  
Широкими шагами он возвращается в свой кабинет, а Локе следует за ним, как привязанный. Конечно, он не может далеко отойти от свой коровьей шкуры... то есть, своих шведских документов.  
Бен спрятал паспорт с готовой визой во внутренний карман пиджака и не отдает. Локе прижал его к стене, и они играют в обыск очень осторожно. Для этого все и затевалось.  
\- Бен, какая же ты все-таки нереальная мелочь, - тихо говорит Локе ему в волосы - он прекрасно видел, куда Бен спрятал паспорт, но бережно перетряхивает всего Бена сверху донизу, громко дыша, забирается под пиджак, скользит ладонью между острых лопаток, проникает в маловероятные тайники – сзади за пояс брюк, в нагрудный карман белой рубашки. Бен действительно хрупкого сложения. Он не сопротивляется, когда одна рука открывает полу пиджака, другая скользит вниз, Локе вынимает паспорт незаметно, словно карманник. Их взгляды встречаются, и оба одинаково прячут глаза, не выдержав накала взаимной похоти. Бен постепенно приходит в себя. Бен более хладнокровен - в конце концов, он не человек искусства, он занимается финансовыми и организационными аспектами.  
Бен снова поднимает взгляд и облизывает пунцовые губы. Оба покрасневшие и растрепанные. Когда высокий красавчик чуть не кончает, лапая тебя, мелочь, это лестно для молодого доктора экономики. Локе убирает паспорт.  
\- Значит, мелочь, - говорит Бен. - Скажешь еще, что я женственный?  
\- Бен, у тебя щетина два миллиметра.  
\- А может, два с половиной? А чего ты такой доебистый?  
\- С тебя пример беру, - вздыхает Локе.  
\- Это правильно. Может, тоже докторскую защитишь.  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Ну или хоть перестанешь ловить припадки в государственных учреждениях… Получил что хотел? Вали отсюда.  
Весь лихорадочный вид Локе говорит, что он получил не все, что хотел, и прямо умирает без недополученного. Очевидно, что это хорошо отработанная поза, на которую Бен не будет вестись, потому что он не шестнадцатилетняя девочка.  
\- Вообще-то наверное да, ты женственный, - зачарованно говорит Локе и уходит.


	11. Море

По пути в Сан-Диего Локе нервничает из-за шведского паспорта в аэропорту – но авиакомпаниям плевать на то, какие документы у пассажиров бизнес-класса. При знакомстве с мамой он восхищается садом и ведет себя старомодно почтительно.

Миссис Старк – маленькая, черноглазая, совершенно седая старушка. Когда-то она была модельером, работала у Оскара де ла Ренты и Донны Каран. Теперь, поселившись в своем домике во Флориде, она носит платье интересного покроя из белого льна и дает сыну непрошеные советы насчет его гардероба. Миссис Старк пренебрегает слуховым аппаратом, объясняя, что ей не нравятся помехи. И вот когда Локе приходятся кстати его голосовые данные. Бесится Тони или смеется, когда понимает, что может без труда слушать их беседу из любого уголка сада?  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему он тебя пригласил?!   
\- Я не знаю!!! – отвечает Локе с точно такой же громкостью, и еще с долей патетики и смятения.  
Разговаривая так, он еще и бурно жестикулирует. Похоже, движения и экспрессия подтягиваются за громкостью автоматически.

\- …Я просто намекнул твоей маме, что я твой педиковатый знакомый, который от тебя без ума, - объясняет Локе. – Это самое лучшее, чтобы сохранить твою легенду. И самое убедительное. Ведь твоя мама из мира высокой моды. Ее трудно обмануть.  
\- Какую легенду? А… - Тони вспоминает, как в начале их знакомства упомянул (пожалуй, не в меру эмоционально) о том, что скрывает свои гомосексуальные наклонности. Локе относится к конспирации серьезно. – Это ты называешь «намекнул»? У ваших бесед громкость взлетающего «Боинга».   
\- Я только отвечал на ее вопросы. Да, нет, не знаю.  
\- Теперь весь домашний персонал насчет тебя в курсе.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - пожимает плечами Локе.

За чаем Тони замечает, что они шепчутся и шушукаются, и мама тянет Локе за руку в сторону своей мастерской, как разыгрывшаяся девчонка.

Когда все собираются к ужину, к столу, накрытому со старомодной торжественностью, Тони видит, в чем была игра. Локе в вечернем платье из вишневой тафты, которое чудом оказалось ему по размеру, когда не до конца застегнуто сверху на спине. Оно даже довольно целомудренно выглядит, благодаря тому, что ткань плотная, а юбка широкая. Локе босиком и без украшений. Ничего, кроме платья, для этой метаморфозы не нашлось.

При зрителях (зрительнице), Локе кокетничает мастерски. Бросает умоляющие взгляды, накручивает на палец прядь волос, проводит рукой по шее. И весь этот мерцающий каскад сексуальности вспыхивает придыханиями и покусыванием губ среди обычной в остальном речи.  
\- Миссис Старк захотелось развлечься. У немолодого человека не так много для этого возможностей. Это платье – ее былое творение. Осталось от модели похожего размера.  
(Господи, какая модель могла быть похожего размера? Мама что-то не договаривает).  
\- Если бы я был полностью гетеросексуальным мачо, я бы не устоял, - оценивает его усилия Тони.  
\- О, как жаль… - Локе опускает голову, вздрогнув от жестокого ответа. – Будучи бисексуальным мачо, значит, устоишь? – добавляет он и незаметно (ехидно) улыбается.  
Иногда хорошо, что миссис Старк туговата на ухо, думает Тони. Хотя вряд ли Локе удастся хоть в чем-то ее обмануть. Но Локе развлекает престарелую королеву моды.

Ф.  
Сейчас, думает Старк, намного веселее, чем тогда, когда он приезжал сюда с... Теперь уже почти не важно, с кем.  
\- Забыла спросить, как поживает Стефан Барнард? – слышится звонкий, слегка надтреснутый голос миссис Старк. - Помнишь, такой странный, ты как-то пригласил его сюда.  
Тони хмурится: она мысли читать умеет? Удивительно, что она помнит имя, спустя целый год.  
\- Хорошо поживает. Могу записать тебя на приём, если захочешь новое сердце или почку.  
\- Ой, нет! - миссис Старк взмахивает рукой в притворном испуге, - Я пока что довольна своими, они мне ближе... Пойду лучше поищу макияж. У меня остался со старых времен. И украшения... У тебя какой размер? - спрашивает она, обращаясь к Локе.  
\- Чего?  
\- Кольца.  
Локе озадаченно глядит на свои руки.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- И кто же будет его красить?.. – подозрительно спрашивает Тони.  
\- Я - пас, - миссис Старк поднимает вверх руки, - У меня пальцы дрожат, да и зрение - никуда.  
Что-то раньше мама не жаловалась на такие симптомы: скорее всего, хитрит.  
Он берёт в руку тушь для ресниц. Знать бы, как это делается! Давно, во время учёбы в университете, он иногда играл на сцене женские роли, но его глаза в краске не нуждались. Глаза Локе тоже достаточно выразительны сами по себе. Ещё больше Старка смущала помада, вернее, способ её нанесения. Получается, ему надо сесть прямо перед Локе, и... Спокойно и равнодушно, как актёрам накладывают грим. Нет, спокойно и равнодушно - не получится, а испытать возбуждение на глазах у собственной матери ему не хотелось. Она, быть может, и не заметит, но - всё равно.  
Тони повертел в руке тушь.  
\- Локе, знаешь, я боюсь попасть тебе этим в глаз. Так что, ты лучше - сам. Если захочешь.  
Из двери, ведущей внутрь дома, доносится голос миссис Старк:  
\- Тони, дорогой, спроси у него про уши! Там есть дырочки, или мне искать эти ужасные клипсы, которые подарил твой отец в декабре семьдесят седьмого?

А.  
Локе смотрит на Тони так, словно не ожидал от него интереса к подобным вещам.   
\- А уж я-то как боюсь, - соглашается он. - В студии это делали гримеры, но я попробую.

Немного странно слышать, что человек помнит что-то, что произошло, когда тебя еще на свете не было.  
Локе поворачивает голову и убирает волосы, демонстрируя девственно-чистое ухо.   
\- Миссис Старк, уши все равно не видно! – отвечает он.  
Потом он берет немного туши на средний палец, размазывает на верхнем веке, на другом. Указательным пальцем с помадой оставляет ягодное пятно на середине губ. И таким же способом проводит две косые, поднимающиеся к вискам, линии под глазами. Похожим образом, но бирюзовой краской и не так размашисто, подведены глаза Грандмастера.  
Это сценический грим, а не вечерний макияж. Кто научил Локе несколькими штрихами изобразить бледную заплаканную деву, чтобы все всё поняли с галерки? Локе обращает на Тони искусственно лихорадочный взгляд.  
\- Что могу, - говорит он. – Тони, ты случайно не дарил маме тиару?  
\- Тиару?.. Нет, это - не в моём духе, я не дарил. Но, - Старк выразительно смотрит на мать, - её мог подарить кто-то ещё.  
Пожилая дама смущенно улыбается.  
\- Представь себе, да. Один поклонник.

Локе нравится, как волосы прикасаются к обнаженным спине и плечам. Как теплый дым, которым заволакивает всё.  
\- Можно? - он тянется к открытой коробке, достает тиару и возлагает себе на голову. Это украшение выглядит скромно и по-девически. Оно смутно ассоциируется с выпускной вечеринкой и школьной королевой красоты. Только камни настоящие.  
\- Выглядишь, как королева, - выносит миссис Старк игривый вердикт.   
Локе чуть пожимает плечами, на губах его мечтательная улыбка.  
У него уютное чувство, будто он исчез. Исчез со всех радаров. Дымовая завеса обволакивает его, и кажется, развеется она - и никого, ничего не останется. Из собственной глубокой тишины Локе внимает голосу миссис Старк, касаясь кончиками пальцев стакана чистой воды.

Возникает пауза, более глубокая, чем прилично за светским ужином.

Ф.  
Тони старается пересилить возникшее чувство неловкости. Он вдруг с тоской думает о Стефане, которого сегодня упомянула мать. Его прежний возлюбленный был странен сам по себе, но одевался стильно, отличался хорошими манерами и не ставил Старка в неудобное положение. В продолжение их отношений, длившихся, между прочим, целых три года, Тони казалось, что Стефан ощущает себя недостаточно живым и стремится "занять" избыток жизненных сил у него. Любым доступным ему способом. 

Тони не приходило в голову интересоваться личной жизнью Стефана за пределами их общения, а тот в свою очередь, давал партнёру возможность восполнять недостаток секса в любом другом месте. В их взаимной независимости было определённое изящество и благородство, породившее, однако, дисгармонию более высшего порядка: они перестали чувствовать друг друга. Было ли отношение Тони влюблённостью, желанием найти родственную душу, обрести соперника? Вероятно, всего – понемногу.   
Миссис Старк оказалась права: самолюбие Тони определённо нашло на камень, да ещё – какой.   
Всё закончилось в одночасье, потому что у Тони вырвалось необдуманное: "При таком твоём отношении к живым людям просто удивительно, что ты ещё никого не зарезал насмерть!"  
Стефан сделал шаг назад, его лицо посерело. Он судорожно вдохнул и бросился вон из дома, оставив Старку своё щегольское пальто.

Тони, опустив голову, беззвучно смеётся. Но грустные воспоминания постепенно покидают его.

А.  
Миссис Старк порассуждала об упадке искусства конструирования вечерних туалетов. Разговор зашел о том, куда в наши времена ходят в вечерних платьях, потом об отношении к опере, и миссис Старк с ностальгией вспоминала о певицах былых времен.  
\- … Марию Каллас ты хоть знаешь? – обратилась она к Локе.  
\- Да! Особенно это…   
« Amour, amour... Amour... »  
Отрывок из «Хабанеры», где Каллас на все лады зовет любовь, вырывается у Локе, словно пьяное признание. Обычно он не поет женским голосом на людях, но сейчас забылся.   
На смену ему приходит глубокая тишина.  
Требуется много сил, чтобы прервать ее.   
\- Ну что ж, уже поздно, спать пора, - говорит наконец хозяйка дома, вставая с места в знак окончания трапезы.

*  
Разумеется, в этом доме Тони и Локе были отведены две отдельные гостевые спальни.  
\- Ты еще не лег? – спросил Тони, заглядывая в соседнюю.  
\- Нет, – оглянулся Локе.  
Из открытого окна веет влажным зноем, а Локе натягивает хлопковую футболку с длинными рукавами, готовясь забиться под одеяло и тихо уснуть. Это обычный, старый добрый Локе.  
Даже платье, висящее на вешалке на дверце шкафа, выглядело безобидно.  
\- Тебе нравится наряжаться в женскую одежду? – спросил Тони, пока не приближаясь. В темноте подобные разговоры казались не такими неловкими.   
\- Да. Это как пить воду во сне... Ну, тебе иногда снится, что ты хочешь пить?  
Старк одет в узорчатый купальный халат полувековой давности, принадлежавший когда-то его отцу. Он присел на край постели Локе.  
\- Не припомню, мне снятся другие сны.   
Он потянул Локе к себе, обнял и выдохнул почти ему в губы: - Можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь. Никогда не занимался любовью так с теми, кто носит платья. Мне интересно.

В комнате царит полутьма, она освещается только фонариками из сада. Где-то далеко раздаются вздохи океана. Ткань халата под ладонью гладкая и плотная – кажется, она пропахла одеколонами и сигарами былых лет роскоши. Локе предстоит прокрасться за добычей, не оставив ни единого следа, ни одной затяжки, ни единого звука в воздухе.  
\- Можно я сниму с тебя эту фамильную драгоценность?  
Он ловко сдернул с Тони распахнувшийся халат, обнажив плечи. Шелковая ткань, прохладно скользнув по коже, спутала руки. Локе поцеловал в плечо, в ключицу. Его волосы тоже шелк, но всегда теплый. В его улыбке не видно теплоты, или это слишком темно.  
\- Ничего, если я не стану сейчас надевать платье? – спрашивает он.   
А в Стокгольме в этот час, думает он, совсем светло.

Ф.  
Тони никогда не задумывался о том, почему его мать столько лет хранила отцовский халат. Почему - не галстук, не пиджак, не "гангстерскую" шляпу-борсалино? Может, Говард Старк тоже сбрасывал его на краю постели? Да, кто их знает, что и как между ними тогда происходило. Тони был благодарен, что в итоге родился он.   
Привычно рвануться из плена одежды нельзя: старая ткань обретает со временем незримую ветхость и хрупкость. Как старое тело, которое с виду - ещё ничего. Локе, похоже, понял и объяснил - "фамильная драгоценность". Пока Тони не превратился во что-то подобное, надо много успеть. Секс - славное занятие для юных, с годами лучше знаешь себя, но утрачиваешь возможности. Используй их, пока они есть. Пока сам не стал памятной драгоценностью... в лучшем случае. В худшем случае - хламом.  
Тони вздрагивает от прикосновения. Халат был чем-то вроде брони, теперь он обнажён, кожа чувствует холод. Холод - здесь, в это время года? Просто кажется. Дрожь нетерпения. 

А.  
Солнце еще не встало, но рассвело. Миссис Старк, уже на ногах в этот ранний час, вышла в белом полотняном платье прогуляться по саду.  
Локе сидел на большом декоративном валуне и тихо говорил по телефону, глядя вдаль, где светлело небо над морем. Он попрощался и оглянулся.  
\- Это твой язык? – спросила миссис Старк.  
\- Шведский, - кивнул Локе.  
\- Какой он… Ласковый, - сказала миссис Старк. Сказала, почему-то, довольно тихо.  
Локе поднял голову.   
\- Простите, если я вас потревожил.  
\- Ничего, у меня бессонница. А ты-то что не спишь?  
Локе пожал плечами.  
\- Да вот брат позвонил. Разница во времени, - ответил он не громче обычного и сунул телефон в поясную сумку.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь, что такое на самом деле разница во времени. Время течет, а ты как будто смотришь на него со стороны.  
\- Э, правда? – ответил Локе, который сейчас был больше озабочен реальным состоянием слуха миссис Старк. Похоже, у него и с ней появился общий маленький секрет, не только с Грандмастером. Кстати, странно, что миссис Старк и Н.Д. Гаст ровесники, а он до сих пор в потоке этого самого времени. Это оттого, что миссис Старк женщина, и у нее есть биологические часы?  
\- Ну ладно, беги, - сказала миссис Старк. – Зачем тебе слушать стариковские излияния.  
\- Ну что вы. Но вообще-то да, я и хотел пробежаться, пока солнца нет, - сказал Локе, и был таков.

*  
После завтрака жарко, Тони решает искупаться, по пути на пляж они заезжают в аптеку, Локе выбирает крем с максимальным солнцезащитным индексом, а потом, стоя на белом песке и намазывается им бестрепетной рукой. Вообще-то это крем для детей, который цветом сигнализирует родителям о необходимости его обновить. При контакте с воздухом крем синеет, и Локе приобретает странный бирюзовый цвет. Он смотрится в камеру мобильника и остается доволен.  
\- Все в порядке. Я не должен обгорать.  
И вот они на берегу моря. Оно зеленоватое, теплое, так и тянет окунуться. Но Локе смотрит на маленькие волны настороженно и входить в воду не хочет. Тони пытается затащить его для его же блага. Локе оказывается чертовски трудно сдвинуть с места: он расставляет ноги пошире, по щиколотку в песке, и как будто врастает в берег. Он выглядит ужасно серьезно, и он, черт подери, синий, и от этого Тони разбирает смех. Локе в черной майке и купленных в той же самой аптеке безразмерных купальных шортах с расплывчатым синим узором (Локе еще рассказывал, как его после Европы удивило, что в аптеках продается всё).

Ф.  
Тони, чувствуя бесполезность своих усилий, оставляет Локе в покое - невозможно же одновременно пытаться втащить его в море и хохотать! Внезапно до Тони доходит.   
Он вспоминает, как осторожно ходил Ловессон по краю бассейна в пентхаусе, хотя рядом с тренажёрами показывал почти цирковые номера, требующие не только силы и ловкости, но очень правильного расчета. Тони с трудом мог представить взрослого мужчину, не умеющего плавать, однако слышал, что такие бывают. Он сам не умел когда-то. В детстве очень боялся глубины, но отец силой затаскивал его в воду, приговаривая, что его сын не должен быть трусом. Пришлось научиться.   
Потом ему даже понравилось: плавание формировало фигуру, остужало разгорячённую кожу, а иногда даже – голову. В бассейне, как и во время пробежек, порой приходили удачные мысли и неожиданные решения сложных вопросов. 

Тони выходит из воды не торопясь, давая Локе возможность полюбоваться его фигурой. Впрочем, весьма может быть, что тот просто смотрит на море и слышит свою воображаемую музыку. Если бы можно было проникнуть за эту завесу! Вот, странно: он выглядит привлекательно даже в этой нелепой одежде, с бледной кожей голубоватого оттенка.  
Локе протягивает полотенце, но Тони встряхивает головой:  
\- Не надо, высохну так. Тепло же. Ты похож, - он опускается на песок рядом с Локе, - на инопланетянина, знаешь, из фильма "Аватар". Я не смотрел, но реклама была повсюду.  
Тони закрывает глаза, подставляя солнцу лицо. Кожа, действительно, высыхает быстро, немного медленнее - укороченные плавки-боксёры для бассейна, хорошо подходящие мужчинам небольшого роста. Рост Тони ближе к среднему, но он сам считает его недостаточным. Хотя, в целом своей внешностью доволен, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
\- Знаешь, недавно я решил устроить себе каникулы на тропическом острове, - рассказывает Тони,- Снял бунгало, как полагается. Надоело на третий день: днём - жара, в сумерках - вечеринки. Может, тогда был не в настроении, не хотел видеть массу незнакомых людей. Вызвал к себе Джарвиса, мы работали по ночам, днём отсыпались, вечерами я плавал в море. Как-то этот несчастный, обеспокоенный мои долгим отсутствием на берегу, вызвал спасателей. В общем, хорошо провели время.

А.  
Частный пляж пустынен. Локе маячит на берегу, как жена морехода. Он не в курсе, сколько обычно принято плавать, и поэтому не волнуется. Он щурится, когда среди слепящих волн появляется веселый Тони и идет к берегу.  
Локе фыркнул от смеха при упоминании трехметровых синих (и хвостатых!) гигантов.  
\- Я смотрел, прикольный фильм.   
Их маленькая компания трейсеров иногда собиралась в офисе у Джейка (маленький, но очень гордый стартап по продаже спортивного оборудования, балансировавший на грани разорения) и устраивали просмотры. Локе там иногда работал на сборке оборудования, а за это его пускали ночевать, когда это требовалось, еще до знакомства с Катрин.  
Локе придирчиво оглядел свою местами побледневшую окраску, достал крем и обновил ее до насыщенного бирюзового цвета. Широкие шорты до колен и с карманами - очень удобно для того, кто лезть в воду не собирается.  
\- Тропический остров. Там же жарко. А где тебе нравилось проводить отпуск? – спросил Локе, осторожно присаживаясь на краешек полотенца.  
Он не очень хорошо знаком с концепцией отпуска: жизнь в Швеции была вечными каникулам, а жизнь в Нью-Йорке не допускала ни минуты расслабления.

Ф.  
\- Отпуск? - Тони смеётся, - Нет у меня регулярного отпуска, я же - не банковский служащий. Но могу устроить себе длинные или короткие выходные, как сейчас. Надо только заранее внести их в расписание. А вообще, мне понравилось отдыхать в Европе. Италия и Испания - в нежаркий сезон. Моя бабушка была итальянка, я говорил? Она водила меня в католическую церковь и пыталась научить неаполитанскому языку, это - такое местное наречие... Господи, я уже почти всё забыл!   
Потом Тони начинает цитировать:

Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli,  
Tu sia benedetto, venga il tuo regno,  
Sia fatta la tua volontà,  
Come in cielo, così in terra.  
Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano,  
Rimetti a noi i nostri debiti,  
Così come noi li rimettiamo ai debitori.  
Non mi indurre in tentazione,  
Ma liberami dal male.  
Liberami dal male.  
Liberami dal male.  
Dal male,  
Dal male e dalla malinconia...

\- Нет, - прерывает он сам себя, - Это - итальянский, и к тому же - текст песни.

А.  
Локе слушает голос. Голос Тони ему приятен – иначе он бы не смог тогда передать его точно, впустить его в себя.  
\- Non mi indurre in tentazione, - повторяет он. Вырванная из ряда, фраза звучит вопросительно.   
Так – вместе с голосом – ему проще всего повторять иностранные слова. Когда-то в старшем классе преподаватель расстроился, но на следующем уроке извинился перед Локе за свое замечание. Очевидно, в промежутке ему рассказали о Локиной сложной судьбе и напомнили об идеях инклюзивного воспитания нейро-ненормативных подростков. 

Ф.  
Тони поморщился: строка, которую повторил Локе, была ему не по душе. Ну, какое - тут, на пустынном пляже под ласковым (ого, даже жарким, пора сматываться!) солнцем "Не введи меня во искушение"?.. Ему хотелось от Локе совсем другого, но - не здесь и не сейчас. Сейчас его даже обнять невозможно без того, чтобы самому не стать бирюзовым.  
\- У тебя хорошо звучит итальянский, - замечает Старк, - Можешь спеть что-нибудь для моей мамы, она будет в восторге.   
У него тоже неплохо получалось имитировать языки, которых он толком не знал: запомнившиеся фразы на романских языках говорил бегло и почти без акцента. Правда, французский был очень сложен в произношении, а румынский он не пробовал.  
Локе, сощурясь от света, глядит на море. Огромное пространство сияющей, волнующейся, живой воды.  
Пора уводить его отсюда, а то перегреется или обгорит, несмотря на крем. На что он, там, глядит, что видит?..  
\- Скучаешь по дому? - внезапно спрашивает Тони, - Я уже говорил, что могу помочь с билетом и документами, если тебе нужно.

А.  
Локе вздрогнул.   
\- Да, скучаю.  
Говорил? Он не помнил. Иногда он не запоминал то, что слышал перед тем, как заснуть. Наверное, Тони сказал это после потрясающего секса. Но секс нравился им одинаково, и Локе не видел, с чего бы Тони чувствовать себя обязанным.  
\- Я помню, спасибо, - улыбнулся он Тони, оглядываясь. - Сожалею, что не могу воспользоваться. Билетами. А визу мне сделали рабочую уже.


	12. Снова Альгиз

*  
Локе ведет тихую жизнь офисного служащего. Его нет дома в обычные рабочие часы. Они с Тони чаще всего ужинают вместе. Иногда Тони просит Локе спеть в гостиной – там, где хорошая акустика. Репертуар Локе все так же разнообразен. Но на вопрос о своих песнях он краснеет, замыкается, говорит, что они еще очень сырые, и наконец, когда вопрос всплывает в очередной раз, вскидывает взгляд и признается: «Я боюсь разочаровать».

Они почти всегда ложатся спать вместе. Как так получилось? Тони раньше привык к его обществу, чем собрался сказать, что ему лучше спится одному?  
Возможно, Локе слишком буквально понял его первое приглашение: «…можешь прийти ко мне в спальню, и не будешь изгнан». Он приходит, и каждый раз, ложась на свою сторону постели, как бы говорит: вот я, пожалуйста. Молчаливое приглашение, которым сложно не воспользоваться – да, это удобно, особенно ранним утром.  
Когда Локе во сне аккуратно завернулся в общее одеяло, не оставив даже свободного краешка, за который можно потянуть, Тони проснулся от холода и почувствовал, что улыбается. Он просто достал себе из шкафа еще одно, и кровать «кинг-сайз» окончательно сделалась двуспальной.

Он ведет себя свободно и доверчиво, и это удивительно хорошо сочетается с тем, что бодрствуя, он железно соблюдает в общении субординацию. Не как младший со старшим, а скорее как подчиненный или военнопленный; как тот, кто живет на чужой территории и не забывает об этом. Локе говорит мало и не прикасается к Тони первым, но если тот его трогает, каждый раз чуть заметно подается навстречу его руке. Это сочетание холодности и тепла, мраморной тяжести и дымной невесомости не приедается.

***  
Теперь, когда Локе стал очередным венчурным проектом, который Грандмастер счел достойным инвестиций, в студии его встречали радостные взгляды, объятие, хлопанье по плечу. Жизнь завихрилась, закипела вокруг Локе – так суетятся обитатели муравейника вокруг зеленой пяденицы, неожиданно упавшей с дерева.  
Молодые, жаждущие работать бесплатно. Жаждущие, чтобы их заметили и поняли, какие они крутые. Локе по своим побуждениям хорошо вписывался в коллектив. Это была очень дружная тусовка. И это была только вершина айсберга, впечатляло количество людей, которых Грандмастер мог выдернуть срочно по звонку. И у всех у них были страницы на разветвленном и процветающем сайте студии («Грандмастер. Останавливая время»). И у Локе тоже появилась своя. Таким любимым и принятым он не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как торговал пылесосами. Недоброжелатели обзывали студию Н.Д. Гаста тоталитарной сектой.  
Грандмастер, вообще-то, персонаж комичный – вот только в современной Америке смеяться над пожилым гомосексуалистом с дислексией - плохой тон. И славится он как широко мыслящий культурный деятель, который если не с Нижинским, то с Барышниковым точно был на дружеской ноге. Конечно же, у него было очень много связей на самых разных уровнях американского общества, нуждающихся в разнообразнейших шоу.  
И на редкий талант спрос нашелся.   
\- Локе. Ты будешь выступать на очень закрытом приеме для избранных. С этими твоими женскими песнями, два десятка человек, охрана, все заценят, что не в записи. У тебя есть смокинг?  
\- Есть что, простите?  
Глаза у Грандмастера загорелись.   
– Мы идем покупать вот ему костюм, - объявил он всем, кто хотел слышать. - К ужину не ждите.  
Некоторое время назад назад Грандмастер окончательно бросил стесняться демонстрировать свое величие и пришел к тому имиджу, в котором его ныне можно было лицезреть. Однако же его любовь к шмоткам никуда не делась, и он ухватился даже за эту возможность шопинга. Студия располагалась в удобной близости от самых дорогих модных магазинов.   
Бутик был прекрасен и пуст, за исключением гостеприимных продавцов. Тот, что постарше, тепло поздоровался с Н.Д. Гастом.  
\- Что-то вас давно не видно.  
\- Это вы не туда смотрите, - и, грациозно перекинув шлейф через руку, он направился к новейшей коллекции.  
Локе остановился в позе телохранителя посреди помещения и стал ждать указаний, следуя взглядом за изучающим вещи Грандмастером. Тот пошушукался с продавцом, и указания не замедлили.   
\- Мальчик, иди сюда, примерь это, - махнул ему Грандмастер костюмом на вешалке.  
Примерочная была просторной, но Грандмастер не попытался нарушить уединение Локе, пока тот, недовольно заламывая брови и возводя очи к небу, застегивал неудобные пуговицы белоснежной сорочки и натягивал брюки. Вещи были по размеру, продавцы свое дело знали. Но покрой…  
\- Костюмчик огонь, у меня глаз наметанный, - встретил его Н.Д.Гаст.   
Локе продефилировал на середину зала, собрался и в своем воображении начал петь Casta Diva.   
Продавцы, не видевшие доселе таких танцев, переглянулись, подняли брови, но, разумеется, не прокомментировали. Им было лестно приобщиться к последним причудам легендарного клиента.   
На высокой воображаемой ноте Локе выбросил руку вверх – и сразу опустил, почувствовав треск ниток.  
\- Стесняет движения, - сказал он. – Другую бы модель, - попросил он продавца. - Пиджак посвободнее, брюки пошире.   
\- Мальчик, я понимаю, что ты из страны, где королева ходит в пижаме за хлебушком, но здесь есть класс, есть статус… Ой, чего ты принес, - брезгливо тряхнул он другой костюм. - Это тут с восьмидесятых?.. Ну Локе! Где это, а где вон то, - он наглядно показал, пробежавшись уверенной рукой от плеча до середины бедра.   
Локе тихо выдохнул и опустил ресницы. Он почувствовал, что расплывается в улыбке. Но отступать было нельзя: начинать свою карьеру с драных брюк – нет, просто нет. Он покачал головой. – Ну что ты как неродной, нормальный же костюм.  
\- Это если не петь.   
\- Ебать ты пассивно-агрессивный. Об «не петь» речи нету. Чем он тебе не нравится?  
\- Я вот так сделаю, он порвется.  
\- Не порвется.  
\- При всем моем уважении, Грандмастер, не надо этого. Порвется в пройме и в паху. Я работал в "Маркс энд Спенсерс" в женском отделе на распродажах, я знаю. Посмотрите на него, он молчит, - кивнул Локе на продавца.  
\- Эта модель не рассчитана на резкие движения, - с глубокой скорбью признал тот.   
\- Локе, то есть ты хочешь выйти к людям в костюме телохранителя из восьмидесятых. Ты убиваешь мои мечты. Хотя вообще, эта штука с телохранителем прикольно. То есть идея прикольная, а вид убогий как вся твоя жизнь.  
\- Да что с вами случилось в восьмидесятые, Грандмастер, что вы так против?  
\- Мальчик, тебе еще рано о таком знать. Пой в этом, - и он обласкал горячей ладонью узкий лацкан.  
\- Ты мою молодость сгубил, коварный обольститель, а теперь смерти моей хочешь! – драматически воскликнул Локе, которому осточертели пререкания. Грандмастера оказалось просто отвлечь. Они еще минут пять неимоверно прикалывались, изображая импровизированную сценку про коварного обольстителя. Померили второй костюм, причем Грандмастер стоял в дверях и объяснял, какой он отстойный, а Локе кис со смеха и никак не мог застегнуться.  
\- Заверните оба, - закончил Грандмастер, и они дали друг другу пять на глазах у впечатленного продавца. - А с тобой не скучно, - сказал он, оказавшись на улице, собственнически обнимая Локе за талию.  
Который раз Локе чувствовал эту большую и меткую руку на самых разных местах своей анатомии – и сейчас его снова охватило немного виноватое удовольствие. Впрочем, оправдания было целых три, 1) ГМ продюсер 2) он старенький 3) он всегда так, Локе не исключение. Достаточно, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие, что Локе в глубине души любил.  
\- Кстати, Житомир это страна или город?  
Грандмастер расхохотался.  
\- Житомир – это галактика!  
*  
Грандмастер мог постичь вкусы среднего тинейджера. Ему нравилось все новенькое, в любом количестве. Он любил эксперименты. Студия обслуживала потребности молодежи, поставляя завлекательные новины, которые ждал бурный ажиотаж и скорое забвение.  
Много увлеченных людей, генерируя и развивая идеи за копейки, в долгосрочной перспективе обязательно принесут прибыль при не слишком больших затратах.  
Конечно, все держалось на Грандмастере. Кажется, если он исчезнет, те, кто был очарован, переглянутся, пожмут плечами и разойдутся.  
Кто работает бесплатно и радуется, что пригласили? Стажеры. В Студии Грандмастера распространенный вопрос «Где ты учишься?». Локе ответил на него: «Прямо здесь».  
Грандмастер никогда не спрашивал Локе о его личной жизни, это его не интересовало. Это было понятно (у Грандмастера таких сотни). И это было удобно. Работа отдельно, личная жизнь отдельно. Словно вынесена за скобки.  
Локе зашел в опен-спейс отдохнуть и присел в свой уголок, точнее на свое облюбованное место у стены. Он не собирался конкурировать ни за чье внимание, каждую минуту предоставляя судьбе решать, как дело обернется - позволяя судьбе съедать его, выпивать его из времени и места, в которых ни за что, кроме нее, Локе не держался.  
\- Эй, покинь свое место силы, - услышал он, и поднял глаза на Грандмастера. Тот подошел к нему, а не подозвал, и это было лестно. - Пойдем поищем образ, - сказал Грандмастер. – Нужно что-то для бонус-трека.  
Грандмастер, прихрамывая – давала знать о себе травма времен балетной молодости – прошел по коридору и открыл дверь, за которой Локе еще не бывал.  
Они оказались в небольшом закутке с белыми стенами и заранее поставленным светом. На местном слэнге эти помещения без окон называли застенками. Они использовались для самых разнообразных целей. Здесь еще было зеркало во всю ширь стены, простирающееся от пояса и вверх.

\- В Швеции я такое же видел, - кивает Локе на зеркало. – В суде, в комнате для дачи показаний. То есть за ним на самом деле было полно народа.  
\- Хоть весь концертный зал Ковент-гарден, если тебя это возбуждает, - легко согласился Грандмастер. – Можешь выйти, проверить.   
Он провел рукой по нижнему краю зеркала в сторону двери.  
Локе засмеялся и стянул фуфайку.   
Как прекрасна все-таки молодость! Можно сбросить с себя все и вот так выпрямиться, благоухая жасмином и снегом. Подумав так, Грандмастер развернул Локе за плечи лицом к зеркалу, так что он оказался лицом к лицу со своим отражением и встретил его успокаивающий взгляд. Грудь отражения вздымалась.  
\- А если это меня не возбуждает?  
\- Тогда я могу тебе отсосать, как любой прочий продюсер... А ты можешь что-нибудь вырезать на себе сейчас? – Гаст провел пальцем по груди Локе, под ключицами.  
Локе не разобрал, что начертал на его груди ГМ – Гебо или Наудр. Дар или нужда? Дар, что пробудит неутолимую нужду на веки вечные? Кто Локе для него – дар или вынужденность? Какая из двух рун ни коснулась его кожи, она осталась на ней тревожной паутинкой.  
\- Чем?  
Грандмастер восхищенно засмеялся: из всех вопросов задать именно этот!..  
\- Мне нравится твой настрой. Чем хочешь.  
Локе отстегнул английскую булавку, которую носил на шлевке брюк.   
\- Чтобы кровь потекла, или только выступила?   
\- Пусть выступит. Каплями. Ты когда-нибудь резал себя при ком-то другом?  
Локе покачал головой.  
\- Так, чтобы кто-то смотрел, нет, - (даже в зеркало и через плечо). – Другую руку куда?  
\- В сторону.   
Он вытянул руку. Ладонь легла на холодную стену.  
Грандмастера так заворожило зрелище иглы, пропарывающей тонкую кожу, что он сделал следующий вдох, только когда Локе опустил руку. Кровь и правда выступила бусинками.   
Н.Д. Гаст увидел отпечаток птичьей лапы на снегу или перевернутый пацифик.  
\- Эй, я вообще-то не совсем это имел в виду.  
\- А я это, - усмехнулся Локе. - Трогать не надо, размажется.

Альгиз – очень сильная защитная руна. Никакие неприятности не затронут вас, даже если будут происходить в буквальной близости. Вы будете предупреждены и защищены от их неблагоприятного влияния. Альгиз – также руна дружбы. Вы познаете дружбу высших покровителей. 

Не тронув, Грандмастер опустился на колени.  
\- Прямо так, или?.. – полез Локе в карман.  
\- Мальчик, чего я могу бояться в моем возрасте?.. Градус твоей тоски убивает бациллу на подлете. Держись. Мы взлетаем.  
Перед лицом у Локе было зеркало. Выше – перекладина, за которую он и ухватился. Очень было необычное переживание – глядеть прямо себе в лицо, пока…   
До него блистательно снисходят. Вообще-то не стоит об этом говорить, не стоит даже думать.

Этот вырезанный при нем знак не давал Грандмастеру покоя все пять минут. Он поднялся, опершись на сразу подставленную руку, и слизнул его языком. Пальцы Локе сжались. Только сейчас он закрыл глаза. Лизнул горло – Локе повернул голову, подставляя нежное местечко сбоку, под челюстью. Локи был атласный, отрадный для прикосновения. Молодость, молодость. Второй раунд состоялся без всякого предлога.  
\- А сейчас посмотрим, что из этого получилось.  
\- Посмотрите, мне уже хватит.  
Оба расхохотались. Смех у Грандмастера заразительный.  
«…рабочее название бонус-трека - пять минут оргазма, да на одном названии продажи будут огого…» - бездумно слушал Локе голос Грандмастера, который будто и не прекращал вещать со своего трона посреди основного помещения студии. Они отсутствовали совсем недолго.

***  
\- Это что у тебя? - показывает Тони на Альгиз – тонкие розовые царапины в треугольнике ворота.  
\- Тяжелый день на работе. Я что-то триггернулся и вот, - пристыжено говорит Локе. – Сорвался.  
Локе чувствует себя все-таки виноватым. Тему исключительных отношений они с Тони никогда не обсуждали. Локе совершенно не хотелось поднимать ее сейчас, потому что это скользкая тема, и можно опять получить по морде. У него были предположения о том, что Тони думает по этому поводу, но проверить их - никак. Он теребит ворот. На нем заигранная из студии «рванина из реквизита» - серенькая, мягкая, идеальная фуфайка, только ворот выглядит так, словно должен застегиваться на одну пуговицу, а это подвох, пуговицы там и не ночевало.  
В глазах Локе вселенская скорбь. На попытку склонить сексу он впервые за все их знакомство отвечает, что очень устал – и Тони замечает, что он бледен до синевы. Вдруг эта царапина – еще не всё? Может, он потерял много крови?  
Локе оживляется, только когда Тони вспоминает про тренажеры, о которых тот рассказывал в первые дни их знакомства.  
На ночь Локе переодевается в белую футболку с вырезом под горло – Тони не удается еще раз взглянуть на угловатый рисунок его ран. Во сне придвигается поближе и закидывает на Тони тяжелую прохладную руку.  
Тони беспокоит работа амбициозного начинающего арт-рок-певца Ловессона. Локе не советовался с ним по поводу контракта. Но до последнего времени Локе хотя бы выглядел счастливым. Он мало рассказывал, но как только упоминал студию, начинал улыбаться… Может быть, поэтому Тони его особо и не расспрашивал.

Проснувшись ночью, Тони взглянул на Локе. Смотрел недолго и отвёл взгляд.   
Его бабушка-неаполитанка говорила, что на спящего человека глазеть нехорошо: это может ему повредить или сделать сон беспокойным. Она очень верила в сны, её собственные всегда предвещали дочке несчастье, а внуку богатство и славу.  
Спящий Локе казался меньше, моложе, каким-то более хрупким, чем - когда возвышался над Тони в полный рост. Хотя, рука, заброшенная на грудь Старка, была весомой и даже мешала дышать. Тони запомнил, что трогать Локе во сне нельзя, но тот сам часто прижимался к нему, точно желая согреться, и пару раз оттеснил к краю кровати.   
Тем не менее, в этом не было неудобства, вызывавшего у Тони протест. Он так быстро привык к присутствию Локе рядом, что это удивляло его. Раньше никто не делил с ним постель из ночи в ночь. Вернее, что-то подобное было, но так давно, что он уже почти забыл.   
Как это - завтракать с кем-то на кухне?.. Или, просто желать доброго утра?   
Как это - видеть кого-то каждый день в своём доме?  
Для встреч с любовницами существовали дорогие отели, населённые "звёздами" и журналистами. Для любовников - отели, где Тони не знали в лицо. Своих партнёров он никогда не приглашал к себе. Простейшие правила безопасности, полная конфиденциальность, плюс - телохранитель за дверью. На всякий случай.   
Исключение - Стефан Барнард, который заходил к нему и даже оставался ночевать, хотя у него была своя роскошная квартира, снятая на время работы в Штатах. Но Стефан никогда не спал рядом с Тони, ему для сна была нужна полная темнота, тишина и - никакого присутствия рядом. Поэтому он занимал одну из гостевых комнат, на взгляд Старка самую неудобную: из-за конструкции помещения она оказалась лишённой окна.  
Кто для Тони - Локе? Старк решительно отметал мысль о невоплощенном родительском инстинкте. Во-первых, Ловессон - не ребёнок и даже не юноша, и во-вторых, его чувства далеки от братских или отцовских. Было, правда, желание помочь ему с карьерой, но он и сам пока неплохо справлялся. Навязывать ему свою помощь было бы проявлением неуважения.  
Понятий "любовь", "привязанность" Тони сторонился. Мог сказать что-то в пылу страсти, так, то - страсть.   
Расставание со Стефаном он пережил, договориться о встрече с Пеппер было возможно в любое назначенное ею время. Всё. До появления Локе жизнь Тони была очень спокойной. Настолько, что он едва не стал снова заливать её алкоголем.

У Локе есть шрамы, не связанные с его опасным увлечением затейливыми прыжками и преодолением препятствий на скорости. Они имеют другую природу.   
Происхождение этих отметин Локе объяснил в первый день знакомства, подавая Тони руку. Старк кивнул и тут же забыл, потому что его тогда больше интересовало разбитое окно и общее самочувствие "потерпевшего". Потом, когда они оба оказались на полу в гостиной, тоже было малость не до того, хотя Тони видел перевязанное запястье и старался не прикасаться к нему. Потом он вспомнил: самоповреждение, вызванное стрессовыми ситуациями, вернее - реакцией на них. Так он понял. Кое-что разъяснили материалы, которые он нашёл в сети. Там ещё были жуткие изображения, случай Локе - ещё не из самых тяжёлых. И всё равно, Тони трудно было представить, как что-то подобное можно сделать с собой. А главное - зачем?.. Словно, от этого легче. Впрочем, может быть, в самом деле. Тут он бессилен. Из тех, кого он знал, только Пеппер способна была разобраться.  
Кровь и шрамы не вызывали у Тони особого отвращения или нездорового возбуждения, скорее, его мысли направлялись естественным образом в сторону возможных вариантов помощи (в случае Старка, как не специалиста: вызвать эту самую помощь). Его угнетали только безнадёжные ситуации.   
В юности он сам как-то пролетел через старую стеклянную дверь. Было много осколков и крови, лицо он успел сберечь, выставив вперёд руки. Тони помнил, что сперва на него напал нервный смех, потом захотелось продолжить драку, потом испугался, что потерял много крови.   
Всё обошлось, а боль, конечно, была, но вполне терпимая. Боль... Поэтому очень хотелось помочь Локе. Разлюбить боль, если это возможно. Не нуждаться в ней. Тони надеялся, что если Локе не будет жить под угрозой голода или потери жилья, эта необходимость отступит, отомрёт сама собой, но видимо, с ней всё было сложнее.  
В итоге, он почти смирился, прикасаясь губами к коже на предплечьях Локе. Его радовало, когда среди шрамов и порезов долго не появлялось новых.


	13. Одал

Руна Одал говорит о необходимости отказаться от всего старого, отжившего себя. Стряхнуть пыль с сапог всех неправильных ваших предыдущих выводов и прийти к приятию того наследия, которое ждет вас. Пришло время узнать о том потомственном наследии, которое вам приготовила и генетика, и духовное родство, и, возможно, преемственность традиций и практик. (дальше, про дядю) Руна Одал указывает вам, что в ваших жилах течет благородная кровь, то вы приобщены к высокородному древу, и вам остается только принять это с благодарностью и познать то, к чему вас обязывает данное обстоятельство. Возможно,для удержания нового положения вам придется разорвать старые узы. Сделайте это как можно благороднее. 

«Ты узнала один мой секрет, и я решил показать тебе еще» - сказал Локе Вирджинии в следующем сне.  
После этого она некоторое время сладко нежилась, а потом подскочила и стала думать, что делать. Поговорить об этом с другим юнгианским психоаналитиком? Да знает их Пеппер! И, зная, как они посмотрят на нее с ее стороны письменного стола, уже не заняла бы кресло клиента. Мисс Поттс даже общаться с коллегами трудно: то и дело она замечает на их лицах хорошо отработанное понимающее выражение, на которое, даже если знаешь, как все обстоит на самом деле, так и хочется купиться.  
«Как вы, Вирджиния?» – написал ей Локе в фейсбуке.  
«Сны продолжаются, - ответила она. – Буду искать, как с этим справиться. Нельзя отступаться, пока не перепробуешь все, чтобы найти выход.»   
«Я тоже так думаю, - написал Локе. – И так делаю.»  
Ладно, хорошо, думает Пеппер, нет такого лимона, из которого нельзя сделать лимонад. Наверняка она не одна такая. Она проведет опрос женщин похожего возраста, обобщит результаты, напишет статью о повторяющихся сновидениях, опубликует в Annals of Psychology. Сейчас слишком мало работ, в которых сны исследовались бы серьезно.

На следующую ночь они с Локе возвышенно обсуждали проблемы династического наследования, искали лазейки в сложных исторических костюмах, осторожно раздвигая богатые слои бархата и парчи.

Эти повторяющиеся сновидения были бы, пожалуй, приятны, если бы не унизительное положение узницы собственного бессознательного. Просыпалась Пеппер, улыбаясь, но уже через несколько минут досадливо сдвигала брови. Еще и антураж раздражал. Пеппер ведь даже не любила фэнтези! Она не смотрела любовные мелодрамы. Все эти замки, камзолы и латы прямо-таки угнетали своей абсурдностью.  
«Может быть, это воображаемый друг? - гадала Пеппер. – Питер Пен и Венди?»  
Настоящих-то друзей у нее почитай и не было, кроме научного руководителя еще с университета и Тони, с которым все было непросто. Заводить друзей среди коллег мешал благоприобретенный цинизм или здравый смысл. Стоит сболтнуть лишнее – и это расползется по профессиональным кругам в виде отвратительных сплетен и разъест профессиональную репутацию, как соляная кислота… А с Локе она точно больше не встретится, у него, вроде, девять классов образования и подростковые мечты о рок-группе. Он все равно что из другой вселенной. Не страшно и пооткровенничать. 

Локе заставляет себя ждать, и в свободные несколько минут Пеппер разглядывает посетителей кафе: очень пестрая и довольная собой молодежь окружает ее, а она прячется во тьме.  
Вирджиния ахнула и отшатнулась, увидев Локе в зеленом камзоле.   
\- Это реквизит, - пояснил Локе, проводя рукой по груди. – Я выбежал в перерыве, не успел переодеться.  
В другой его руке Пеппер увидела букет зеленых анемонов. Все плыло перед глазами – неужели сон сгустился, как туман, прямо посреди кафе?

\- …Что такое, Вирджиния?  
\- Ты мне снился в похожей одежде.  
\- Но…   
Она кладет руку на его руку, в которой он держит поднесенные к лицу цветы. Цветы послушно ложатся на стол, и Локе больше не за чем прятаться от испытующего взгляда Пеппер. По правде, ей все больше любопытно, каким образом он это вытворяет, но спрашивать она не собирается. Вместо этого она говорит:   
\- Мои кошмары продолжаются. Я думаю, что должна воспользоваться этими снами, чтобы лучше изучить наследие Юнга, - Она вербально подстраивалась к Локе, который то и дело говорит о себе «я должен», и непонятно, что тому виной, его плохое знание английского или мироощущение. – Особенно коллективное бессознательное. Локе, ты поможешь мне в этом?  
\- Ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня, - горячо прошептал он. – Сны.  
\- Да, речь и идет о твоих снах. Ты должен их записывать.  
\- Но… Это личное.  
\- Не одной же мне страдать. Я покажу тебе мои, если ты покажешь мне свои.  
\- В моих снах самое тяжелое - что в них все правильно, а в жизни не так. Может, и в твоих…  
\- Я не… я не думала об этом, - поправилась Пеппер. Она не могла не признать, что в его словах есть рациональное зерно.  
\- Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь, чтобы приблизить жизнь к снам? Я вот нет… или может быть, только немного, - задумчиво добавил Локе.  
\- Ну, некоторые моменты могла бы, - ответила Пеппер и посмотрела на него с подозрением.  
\- Ты бледная, Пеппер, тебе бы поесть.  
Он пододвинул ей свой неначатый сандвич с тунцом.  
\- Не стоит, я куплю себе что-нибудь.  
Определенно слишком низкое давление, или уровень сахара в крови упал, с досадой подумала Пеппер. Она не любила, чтобы ей указывали на ее слабости. И все же надо отметить, что при каждой встрече она чувствует какую-то дезориентацию и головокружение. Может быть, не стоит назначать их перед работой. Может быть, не стоит назначать их вообще.  
У Локе зажужжал телефон («Ну где ты, у нас все стоит» - телеграмма от Градмастера).  
\- Мне надо идти, - поднялся он со вздохом.  
\- А я посижу еще.   
Она осталась наедине с зелеными анемонами и тунцом. Взяла стакан и допила за Локе кофе – сладкий кофе с молоком и мятным сиропом.  
*  
В следующем сне они были в богато обставленной комнате. Локе брал длинными пальцами красную редиску с белой тарелки на круглом столе, с хрустом ел, взволнованно рассуждал о том, что надо бы познакомить Вирджинию с родителями, но это очень сложно. Он бесил ее, как на самом деле и она колко отвечала, что неплохо бы и определиться, раз уж у них такие сложные отношения, стоит ли ее вообще втягивать.  
Наутро Пеппер подробно описала интерьер и даже нарисовала план покоев.   
*  
Локе работал с музыкантами, звуковиками (узнавал много нового), с внучатой племянницей Грандмастера Дарси, которую тот припахал шлифовать слова песен. С Беном-маркетологом, который вызвался помочь ему с документами. С гримерами, операторами и клипмейкерами.  
\- Мальчик, иди сюда, - ГМ обнял его и нежно привлек к себе на колени. Локе придержался за спинку кресла со смущенным смешком. Если в этом и есть домогательства, то точно нет дискриминации – многие в студии побывали на этом гостеприимном месте, вот скажем Конни. Больше ничего предосудительного Грандмастер делать не стал, а обнимая его, повел такую речь. – Надо уточнить кое-что в договоре, чтобы я устроил тебе те гастроли. А то я кое-что проверил, и что я узнал? ты мне можешь сделать оттуда ручкой и сказать: «Ты вложил в меня несметные миллионы, а я тебе буду полностью законно платить десятку евро с каждой пенсии по инвалидности». Видишь, я перед тобой всё как есть.  
Локе откинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Гастроли в Европе мне нужны. Я могу отдать большую часть выручки за использование записей, в которые вы эти деньги вложили. Это вас устроит?  
\- Ты дело говоришь, мальчик. Кстати, приглашение еще в силе. Вечеринка, не забыл?  
\- Я благодарен, но не хотелось бы. Предпочитаю сосредоточиться на работе. То есть, пока не окажусь в Европе.  
\- Так давай смотаемся в Париж, за чем дело стало?  
Локе с сожалением покачал головой.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы авиабилет купил мой агент. С целью выступления в Европе.  
Грандмастер подумал.  
\- Это что, пари?  
Локе был впечатлен. Никому еще не удавалось догадаться.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
\- Но… ведь никто не узнает, - подмигнул Грандмастер смуглыми и насурьмленными веками.  
\- Узнает.  
Грандмастер выбросил вперед руку с телефоном и сделал очередной снимок.   
\- Да, вот такое лицо. Суровый вид, Локе, будто у тебя кто-то умер. А то ты на всех моих селфачках с улыбкой японской школьницы, - полистал их перед ним Грандмастер. - Пусть будет разнообразие.  
Фотографии, сделанные в студии, выкладывались на ее сайт, легко искались, и количеством просмотров и перепостов указывали степень интереса к разнообразным шоу и направление их развития.  
На прощание погладив, Грандмастер убрал руку с его бедра и легко похлопал по плечу:   
\- Беги, мальчик. Одно удовольствие иметь с тобой дело!  
Вздох, молодая подвижная тяжесть, гибкие лозы, оплетающие южный утес, разметавшиеся пряди виноградных кудрей, прилипшие волоском к повседневному макияжу - всего-то и надо, чтобы овеять сегодняший день ароматом истомленной романтики. Так отрадно откладывать все на потом.   
Грандмастер был внимателен к деталям и пропорциям. Слишком мало – не то, слишком много – не то. Во многом он балансировал на грани.  
*  
Прослушав песню, Н.Д. Гаст задумчиво улыбается, затем изрекает:   
\- Хорошо, но сыро, как Новый Орлеан в сезон дождей… Надо сначала привести в порядок музыку, потом слова.  
\- Только смысл чтобы не менять.  
\- Ой, а там был смысл?

***  
Дарси входит в студию победной походкой - в ярко-красной помаде, джинсовых шортах, маечке и джинсовой куртке с вышитым на спине котиком. Вокруг сразу становится еще более шумно и оживленно, каждому из знакомых достается добрый взгляд или приветственное слово.  
\- Привет, Бен! У Эрнст энд Янг по-прежнему нет шансов?  
\- Ни малейших, - улыбнулся мелкий, но очень гордый маркетолог.  
\- О, винишко! – схватила Дарси бутылку красного со столика рядом с троном Грандмастера.  
\- Дарси, из горла, фу! У тебя хоть нет герпеса?  
Дарси вдумчиво прокатила вино на языке.  
\- Ой, вообще-то... Кажется есть. Мне очень жаль, - и Дарси с не очень расстроенным видом прижала бутылку к груди.  
\- Ты это отработаешь, Дарси. - обещал Грандмастер. – Видишь, там? – ткнул он пальцем в Локе, который ненавязчиво приблизился и теперь со своим обычным непроницаемым/отрешенным лицом разглядывал красную розу, которая, в виде татуировки, выглядывала у Дарси из декольте. – Это Локи, он швед, и он написал песни. Погляди слова, поправь, чтоб было стильно и попроще. Там целевой аудитории тринадцать лет, она такие слова не понимает, и я кстати тоже.  
\- Так если шведские слова встречаются, это наоборот хорошо, - сказала Дарси.  
\- Слова английские, - уточнил Локи. – По-шведски могу только цельный отрывок, я так быстро не перестраиваюсь.  
\- Никаких шведских отрывков, здесь Америка. Действуй, Дарси.  
\- Это я запросто, - сказала Дарси и взяла Локи под руку и повлекла к лаундж-зоне, где они и устроились на небольшом диванчике. - Ты спортсмен, что ли?  
\- Трейсер.  
\- Прикольно. Я думала, биатлон или фехтование.  
\- И фехтование тоже, в массовке.  
\- С трейсерами я еще не общалась.  
\- Хочешь, приходи на тренировку. – Локе сразу захотелось собрать парней и показать класс.  
\- Замётано, - Дарси отхлебнула вина. – Ну чего, дашь послушать?..  
Локе протянул ей телефон с наушниками и мрачно отвернулся. Он и сам не был доволен, но не мог сказать – в словах ли дело. Может быть, и в них тоже.  
Дарси слушала музыку, обнимала статного шведа и попивала винишко - отлично проводила время.  
\- Нормальная девичья лирика, - ободрила она молодого поэта. – Кстати, у тебя охуенный голос.  
\- Голос да, - ответил Локе, – Но песни… Грандмастер недоволен.   
\- Да что он знает! - возразила Дарси. - У него и английский не родной, и мозги уже давно на выносном диске. Я носитель языка, я говорю – нормально. Заменим слово здесь и там, и окей.  
\- Ну я тогда тебе отправлю тексты, - Локе забрал смартфон и произвел соответствующие нехитрые манипуляции. – Ссылка на облако.   
\- Ага. Хочешь? – махнула она бутылкой. - У предка отжала.   
\- Спасибо, я не пью.  
\- Погоди, ты что, тоже на этот герпес купился?   
Локе пожал плечами.  
\- Это же Red Truck California 2014 полусухое! – Дарси показала ему этикетку. - Я ради него даже про гепатит бы наврала. Да и предка грех не наколоть, раз к слову пришлось.  
\- Ты дочь Грандмастера, Дарси? – спросил Локе.  
\- Я ему двоюродная внучка. Хочешь попробовать? – Дарси подняла ополовиненную бутылку, указывая в сторону двери.   
Легкая рука девушки лежала у Локе на плече. Оба встали с дивана в едином порыве и покинули студию во вдруг наступившей только для них тишине, ступая, словно по облакам.  
Лифт, пустой, как по волшебству, вознес их еще выше.   
\- Хочу, - ответил Локе, склонился к ее губам и попробовал вино и алую помаду.  
В подсобном помещении под крышей был не заперт замок и горела тусклая лампа.  
\- Давай на крышу, - сказала Дарси.  
\- Бутылку отдай. И за перила держись крепче, здесь ступеньки узкие.  
\- Я упаду – ты же поймаешь, - смеялась Дарси.  
Краткая возня на верху лестницы – вдруг люк окажется заперт, спохватился Локе. Но с засовом удалось совладать, он откинул крышку и вытащил на теплый битум Дарси, которая снова завладела бутылкой и не отпускала, пока не допила все калифорнийское полусухое.  
Светило солнце, уличный шум звучал, как прибой, они были одни и невинны.  
\- Черт, у меня руки грязные. – Он опустил глаза, но руки не отнял. – Я запачкал твою розу.   
Выколотая в два цвета роза, что выглядывала из Дарсиного рискованного декольте, выглядела, как придорожный шиповник: на чердаке было полно пыли.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе сделать, чтобы не запачкать мою другую розу, - таинственно сказала Дарси. – Только угадаешь ли ты… Смотри-ка, угадал.  
Потом они валялись на крыше и громко пели в голубое небо: "There'll be wind in the willows, and sun in the sky..." пока кто-то из них не вспомнил о мобильнике.


	14. Кеназ

Факел, королевский замок, холм, маяк, истинный путь. Энергия, творчество, преображение, сексуальность, удача, энтузиазм, зачатие ребенка. Кеназ – руна раскрытия вашей личности. Вы достигнете задуманного, с чем вас можно и поздравить. Не кидайте, не оставляйте начатого дела или новые отношения: для вашей личности это шанс наиболее полно раскрыться через них. В вашей жизни настает период прояснения того, что оставалось недопонятым до сего момента. Тайное становится явным. В отношениях пришло время прояснить нераскрытые стороны. Время разобраться в себе и помочь в этом ближнему. Раскройтесь перед тем, с кем у вас складываются отношения. Пришло время открытости. Также знак Кеназ символизирует благоприятные перемены.  
*  
Пеппер схватилась за скромное ожерелье на шее - с разорванной нитки сыпался жемчуг и ударялся об пол, как слезы. Конца им не было – вот их уже по пояс, и Локе оборачивается к ней, растянувшись на блестящих зернах. Они покатились по ним, будто по снегу, одетые в старомодное белье: она в белой батистовой ночнушке с прошвами, он в белых кальсонах.  
Пеппер проснулась – повернула голову – что-то скользнуло по шее. Она панически зашарила рукой, пытаясь поймать, удержать – нитка оборвана. Забыла снять ожерелье перед сном – шелковинка старая – она повернулась, нитка оборвалась. Отчего такое отчаяние?  
Она сняла с подушки оборванную нитку с десятком мелких бусин, положила на тумбочку. С тихим стуком упала на пол жемчужина. Пеппер всхлипнула, так жалко стало ожерелье, и опомнилась.  
Да это же просто часики тикают! Какой к черту Юнг! 39 лет, и с каждым месяцем меньше на одну яйцеклетку. Она ведет жизнь одинокой интеллектуалки, а гормонам на это плевать, они живут своей жизнью! С точки зрения естественного отбора, объект для сновидений выбран с огромным смыслом. А) молодой, не накопились естественные мутации, б) с правильными чертами лица, что указывает на хорошие гены, в) иностранец, что сводит к минимуму опасность скрытого родства. Если она и задумывалась о ребенке раньше – вообще-то, уже давно - то каждый раз решала, что заведет его когда-нибудь потом, когда будет уверена, что он будет полностью обеспечен. Она считала, что у ребенка должно быть двое родителей, как у нее самой. Ее родители были ответственные люди, она всегда чувствовала, что может на них положиться - и даже сейчас. Ее родители были знакомы с Тони, конечно же, были от него без ума, имели несколько превратное представление об их отношениях (ей было удобнее не открывать им глаза), и все еще ждали, что мистер Старк сделает предложение их дочери.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Пеппер глядела с постели в пространство. Наедине с бурей в глубине ее существа, которая вот-вот выдернет ее с корнем и понесет куда-то.  
*  
Они подошли к кафе с разных сторон, и Локе по-европейски открыл перед ней дверь.  
Пеппер сразу же взяла себе ролл с омлетом, чтобы исключить голод как причину головокружения.  
\- Похоже на встречу двух шпионов, - отметила она.  
Локе покаянно вздохнул, протягивая ей распечатку.  
\- Только это. Я больше ничего не запомнил за неделю. Стресс, слишком много общения. А вам больше ничего не приснилось?  
\- Мне как раз приснилось, - сказала она, вспоминая о своем обещании. – Только я записываю сны в блокнот, а блокнот остался на тумбочке. Такая незадача.  
Она развернула его листки.  
\- Значит, тебе снилось, что ты собираешься навестить родителей?  
\- Во сне речь идет, вы понимаете, о настоящих родителях, - пояснил Локе.  
\- Это как?  
\- Я не знаю как. Я так ни разу до них и не добрался. Ни в одном сне.  
Пеппер стала читать.

«Он :  
\- Нас окружает трепетная сила:  
едины ей дыханья и обличья,  
и отзвуком незримого величья  
во мне живет твое сердцебиенье.  
Она:  
\- Моя душа одна в своей гордыне,  
не разделиться ей ни на мгновенье,  
но болью неотъемлемой отныне  
во мне живет твое сердцебиенье.»

\- прочла Пеппер, подняла глаза и встряхнула головой, чтобы разогнать сон, который опять подступал туманом под самое горло.  
\- Что это? Заклинание?  
\- Это… ну, такое. Стихи.  
Вирджиния бестрепетно вскидывает взгляд. Глаза у нее серо-голубые.  
\- Локе, ты что-то говорил про мое белье – просто так, или хотел посмотреть?  
\- Хотел.  
\- А чего ты еще хотел? Огласи, пожалуйста, весь список. Только тебе придется перечислять вслух.  
\- Я хотел бы поцеловать те места на твоем теле, где кожа тоньше всего. Я хотел бы распустить тебе волосы. Я хотел бы встать за твоей спиной у зеркала и…  
\- Ну что же, если ты готов расширить список и дополнить, тогда мы пойдем дальше.  
Собираясь на встречу, мисс Поттс, стараясь не думать о том, что она такое делает, нашла в интернете пример контракта с донором спермы и распечатала, убрав те пункты, которые показались ей не подходящими к случаю. Обычно такие контракты заключали медицинские учреждения, но почему бы этой бумажке не иметь законную силу в качестве контракта между двумя индивидами? Ей не нужны были в случае чего претензии на ребенка или, чем черт не шутит, на часть ее доходов.  
\- Вирджиния, в чем подвох? – красиво нахмурился он. – Я бы не стал тебя преследовать. Но… Может быть, ты хочешь меня о чем-то спросить, перед тем, как…  
Пеппер пожала плечами.  
\- Зачем? Все уже решено за меня.  
Когда в последний раз она чувствовала себя такой беззаботной?  
\- Ты куда? – схватила она его за локоть на улице.  
\- Метро там, - кивнул вперед Локе.  
\- У меня машина в подземной парковке, дитя природы.  
На пассажирском сидении Локе доверчиво заснул.  
А когда дверь ее квартиры закрылась за ними, опустился перед Вирджинией на колени.  
\- Еще, - он трется щекой о внутреннюю сторону ее колена. Она тянет вверх юбку, расставляет ноги пошире, и он продолжает целовать до самой кромки чулка – медленно и самозабвенно.  
Дыхание касается кожи – того уголка, который никто еще не целовал. Голодный, потерянный взгляд снизу вверх вроде бы сигнализирует Пеппер о том, что перед на коленях больной извращенец, но ей слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться. Синее белье она, конечно же, не стала покупать специально, но все же надела свой нарядный комплект с плиссированной оборкой по краю атласных трусиков. Непривычные швы с утра давали о себе знать, напоминая о несделанном деле, и когда Локе тянет их вниз и целует отпечатки на нежной коже, становится свободно и хорошо. Никто никогда не делал с ней это стоя, она вообще избегала орального секса, чтобы от нее не ожидали услуги за услугу. Но сейчас она не чувствует себя обязанной. Ноги у нее подкашиваются.  
Нести даму в постель – это так старомодно, этого, наверно, сто лет никто не делал, это какое-то литературное клише, думает Вирджиния, но в то же время радуется, что у нее просторная гостиная и большая спальня. Локе спускает ее с рук медленно, будто на облако.  
\- Сначала в душ, потом сюда, - приказывает она ему и хлопает ладонью по простыне рядом.  
«О, я хотел бы тебя никогда не отпускать»… Он прижимал ее к себе, будто мечтал слиться воедино. Он давал ей найти все дороги и биться о него всеми волнами. Чайки смеялись над утесами, вспоминался то один сон, то другой. Их дыханье переплеталось тихо и чисто на белых, как снег, как небо во сне простынях.  
\- Если уж это тебя не расколдует, то я не знаю, что еще, - говорит он и, чувствуется по голосу, улыбается.  
Пеппер лениво поворачивает голову. Вроде бы, чары еще не рассеялись: Локе точно такой же, как в ее снах. Мраморный, туманный, он лежит на боку, целомудренно согнув колено, и смотрит на нее. В его теплые шелковистые волосы можно запустить пальцы и спросить:  
\- Три раза это нормально вообще?  
\- У меня три месяца не было женщины.  
Пеппер усмехнулась и закрыла глаза.  
\- Вызови себе такси, окей? - хватило еще сил сказать. И она заснула крепким сном.  
Никаких сновидений. * Ф. Из переписки Тони и Стефана: \- Не понял насчёт погоды в Лондоне. \- Как всегда, Энтони. \- Дождь?.. \- Нет. Пасмурно и туманно. \- Ночь для прогулок Потрошителя? \- Моё имя - не Джек. Если помнишь. \- Прости, я не имел это в виду! \- Ничего, я привык. \- Почему не спишь? У вас уже половина второго. \- Жду: может, напишешь что-нибудь :) Нет, не жду. Бессонница. \- Ты там - один? \- Энтони. Сейчас - да, а ты? Есть у тебя кто-нибудь? \- Да. \- Кто бы сомневался. Как только я вышел за дверь. \- Это - ревность? Стефан, ты вышел за дверь год назад. \- Быстротечное время! \- Издеваешься?.. \- Да, конечно. Я любил тебя больше, чем ты заслуживаешь. \- А я тебя - меньше, чем следовало. \- О, это похоже - признание! Я не надеялся. Что с тобой? \- Много думал. \- Не лги, Энтони. Ты не умеешь. \- Лгать или думать? \- Мы оба - глупцы. \- В этом - всё дело, Стэф. Можешь послать меня, если тебе будет легче. \- Хорошо. Пошёл нахрен. \- Уже пошёл, спасибо за пожелание! \- Надеюсь, ты счастлив. \- Надеюсь, ты - тоже. Тони задумался: не похожа ли их ночная беседа на флирт? А если похожа, что такого?.. Между ними Океан, расстояние убивает чувства и значительно повышает осознанность. Осознанность, внимание - слова, которые любил употреблять Стефан. Он полгода провёл в буддийском монастыре, лучше бы там и оставался. Бывало, Стефан просил его не отвлекать и сидел неподвижно на полу в центре гостиной. Странный любовник, приходивший, чтобы выспаться, помедитировать, посмотреть вдвоём телевизор. Ему нравилось вытянуться на диване, положив голову на колени Тони, закрыть глаза. Он говорил: "У тебя хорошо". Хоть Стефан и был повернут на осознанности, он постоянно терял свои вещи - смартфон, ключи от машины, бумажник с кредитными картами. Вернее, забывал, куда положил. Как, ну, как это сочетается с профессией врача, требующей концентрации?.. Однажды Стефан упомянул, что в прошлом увлекался психотропными препаратами, но продолжать было нельзя, он и так чуть не загубил карьеру: дрожащие руки и прочее. Тони сперва понял это слово как "наркотики" и напрягся, но потом Стефан разъяснил подробнее: рецептурные препараты. Ко времени их знакомства он не пил алкоголь, не ел продуктов, полученных от животных, и ничего запрещённого не употреблял. Когда они только стали встречаться, Стефан прислал по электронной почте несколько медицинских документов, касающихся состояния его здоровья, заметив в прикреплённом письме, что показатели крови не очень хорошие, но для окружающих безопасны. Тони решил, что по-джентльменски должен ответить тем же, но был удивлён, его новый приятель казался не особо заинтересованным в физическом сближении. Следовало уяснить, точно ли это - приглашение к сексу? Стефан ответил в своём духе ("Если ты хочешь") и аккуратно снял с запястья дорогие часы. На всякий случай, Тони запомнил, что часы - на журнальном столе, а то будет потом искать… 


	15. Иса

Иса возвещает о периоде сохранения, незыблемости, кристаллизации духовного и материального. Все впереди, лед превратится в воду, и поток потечет по новому руслу. Это время позволяет всему ненужному осесть на дно. Иса – остановка между вдохом и выдохом, время осознать смену состояний, чтобы спокойно и уверенно выйти из одного состояния и войти в другое.  
А.  
*  
Пеппер зашла в Фейсбук и закрыла лицо ладонью: Локе опять прислал стихи. Стихи! Это вызывало примерно такое ощущение, как когда дальние родственники шлют из провинции домашние консервы. Как-то неудобно сказать, что больше не надо. Пеппер попробовала анализировать их по Фрейду и Юнгу – стало легче, но появился страх, что Локе влюбился. Новые впечатления ей сейчас были нужны еще меньше, чем домашнее консервирование. Новизны в ее состоянии и так было хоть отбавляй. Ей удалось убедить себя, что стихи это просто европейская галантность. На очередное его «Как дела?» она ответила «Больше никаких снов» и затихла. Сейчас Локе был бесполезен и возможно даже вреден. 

Пеппер купила самый чувствительный тест на беременность, но надежные результаты получались с утра. Так что она провела полночи, то считая свой пульс, который колотил под сто двадцать, то лазая по справочным сайтам и ища в интернете рекомендации специалистов. Она выбрала врачиху, которая внушала больше всего доверия, записалась на первое же открывшееся время и пришла к ней со свежими результатами. Пеппер хотелось, чтобы ее кто-то успокоил, сказал, что ее состояние нормально, объяснил, что делать («ничего» не казалось сейчас приемлемым вариантом). Врач – маленькая улыбчивая старушка, совершенно подвинутая на детях – похвалила мисс Поттс за то, что она решила наблюдаться с самого раннего этапа и до некоторой степени удовлетворила ее ожидания конкретными рекомендациями: «Никакого секса. Никаких спортзала, солярия и сауны. Вообще, в вашем-то возрасте… постарайтесь поменьше двигаться и побольше лежать». Пеппер нервно засмеялась, представив себе, как будет встречать клиентов, раскинувшись на диване. Но дома она придерживалась рекомендаций практически буквально, транжиря деньги на помощницу по хозяйству и доставку экзотических блюд. Раньше Пеппер не особенно увлекалась едой, и внезапно распоясавшиеся чувства вкуса и обоняния вызывали неожиданные приступы то желаний, то отвращения.

Тони все же не выдержал, позвонил. Пригласил в дорогой ресторан. «Может быть, будет извиняться, - отстраненно подумала Пеппер. - Как хорошо, что меня не тошнит. Во всяком случае, пока». Грудь то ли выросла, то ли так кажется из-за возросшей чувствительности, блузка по фигуре жмет. Пеппер остановилась на розовато-бежевом летнем платье и трикотажной кофте в тон. Посмотрелась в зеркало и вздохнула. На лице бушевал крестьянский румянец типа «кровь с молоком». Волосы сделались какие-то непослушные, топорщились надо лбом - а, это же нормально, они и должны расти быстрее из-за гормонов. Ожерелье Пеппер так и не собралась перенизать, и шея с непривычки показалась ей голой. Секунду она помедлила, думая, красить ли ресницы, но в последние дни все из рук валилось, да к тому же, она и так опаздывала. 

Старк заметил, что Пеппер как будто уменьшилась в росте – а, она сегодня на низких каблуках, вот в чем дело. Она стащила с себя кофту, свернула ее, запихнула между спинкой стула и поясницей и испустила удовлетворенный вздох.  
Обычно Пеппер всегда заказывала салат «Цезарь» и белое вино. Она выпивала пару-тройку бокалов и после второго выглядела более расслабленно. На этот раз, стоило появиться официанту, она затараторила:  
\- Салат из шпината с ореховым маслом и малиновый мусс. Да, и еще маринованный лосось, пожалуйста. И клубнику. Можете принести все вместе. И апельсиновый сок, нет, грейпфрутовый, нет, апельсиновый.   
Тони удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Как ты поживаешь, Тони? – спросила она.

Это было более привычно, и Тони стал рассказывать. Правда, Пеппер слушала не так внимательно, как раньше – когда появилась еда, она отвлеклась, поглощая шпинат с рыбой и клубникой так, словно ее неделю не кормили. Это было на Пеппер совсем не похоже.  
\- А… как ты, Пеппер? – спросил он.  
\- Хорошо, насколько это возможно, - ответила она, тряся солонкой над зеленью.  
\- Почему насколько возможно?  
\- Ну знаешь, чувствительность к запахам, внезапный голод, ночные сердцебиения – все прелести первого триместра.  
\- Пеппер, ты беременна?! От кого?  
«От одного нашего общего шлюховатого знакомого», - вертелось на языке. У Пеппер был еще и получше ответ: «Могла бы от тебя, но не случилось». Но конфликт сейчас не нужен! Она улыбнулась мило.  
\- Твое удивление немного обидно звучит, с подтекстом «Неужели нашлись желающие?». Кратковременная связь с одним умным брюнетом. Наверно, у меня слабость к умным брюнетам.  
\- У тебя будет ребенок… - произнес Старк с нежностью и сожалением.  
\- Ну, если все пойдет по плану, если все будет хорошо, то, надеюсь, будет. Я ведь все-таки не девочка, уже тридцать девять.  
«Какой он будет? – задумалась Пеппер. – Веснушчатый очкарик-домосед с мелкими чертами лица и мало кому понятным чувством юмора? Или точеная скрытная красавица с презрительным взглядом, с которой любая мать намучается?» Ее иногда накрывали такие мысли, причем гипотетические дети представлялись сразу в подростковом возрасте – у мисс Поттс было слишком мало опыта общения с малышами.

Ф.  
\- Очень рад за тебя, - Тони приподнял свой бокал и улыбнулся, проглотив с вином окончание фразы: "А за себя - не очень".  
Раньше надо было думать, твою ж мать!.. Пеппер и беременность никак не вязались друг с другом, и тем не менее, она выглядела великолепно. Если она ждала от него каких-либо действий, то - да, не могла же она ждать его вечно! У женщин есть встроенные в организм биологические часы, жаль, что у многих мужчин они сломаны. Старк всегда думал: у него есть ещё время на что угодно. Пеппер расставила всё по местам. Безжалостно, но - справедливо.   
Тони чувствовал себя странно - будто, на середину груди положили тяжёлый предмет из железа: внутри было тепло, но дышать трудно. И почему-то щипало в глазах.  
\- Не обижайся. Я так просто спросил, ты совершенно прекрасна. Никогда в этом не сомневался.   
Он взял её руку в свои и поцеловал запястье. Ничего похожего на ревность к неизвестному отцу ребёнка он не испытывал, и вообще, если она его не назвала, значит, это не важно. Ревность охватывала Тони только тогда, когда дело касалось кого-то, к кому он испытывал сильное сексуальное влечение. Рядом с Пеппер он, как правило, ничего подобного не ощущал. То есть, так - пару раз за последние несколько лет. Что же он к ней чувствовал, что?  
"Если твоему ребёнку будет нужен кто-то вроде отца..." Нет, такое нельзя говорить: ребёнку нужен отец, и - никаких "вроде".   
\- Пеппер, если тебе нужна будет помощь, - Тони посмотрел ей в глаза, - Абсолютно любая. Можешь рассчитывать на меня. Ты для меня очень дорога. Дороже всех женщин, которых я когда-либо видел. Ты знаешь.   
Он не лгал ни единым словом.

А.  
Горячие губы коснулись запястья, кожу защекотала борода, и Пеппер тихо всхлипнула от десятка разных эмоций. От сожаления о том, что с Тони при их последней встрече не вышло секса, хоть какого-нибудь – а ведь она наверняка могла бы найти ключ к его сердцу, если бы постаралась как следует, но видно, она и правда, как мама говорила, синий чулок и недостаточно женственна. От того, что ведет себя трусливо и меркантильно. От облегчения – события развивались по очень даже хорошему сценарию. Тони действительно великодушный человек, такой у него характер. И он всегда ей помогал, на самом деле.   
Вирджиния виновато опустила глаза.  
\- Спасибо. Я и правда в последнее время чувствую, что мне нужна помощь…  
(…поддержка, ласковые слова и объятья от кого-нибудь, на кого можно наорать) - почувствовала она и полезла в сумочку за бумажным носовым платком.

Ф.  
После обеда у Старка была назначена деловая встреча. Он не любил заниматься работой под вечер, но иногда приходилось подстраиваться под расписание влиятельных клиентов: этот был - сенатор от штата Вирждиния. Вирджиния, Господи!  
Сенатором оказался бодрый старикан в стиле Эли Уоллаха (выглядел лучше, чем на фото, только ботинок со шпорами не хватало). Тони, в целом, был обычно расположен к клиентам, но этот раздражал его рубящим жестом в сочетании с неформальным обращением "сынок". Для него "сынок" - это все мужчины моложе пятидесяти?.. Лучше звучало бы "мистер Старк", приятнее как-то. И отчего взрослый человек может не понимать, как работает уравновешивание риска и вознаграждения? Или - прикидываться, что не понимает. У всех есть любимые классы активов, это - да.  
По пути из офиса домой Тони включил в машине Stayin' Alive. Он сам был за рулём, решив, что один бокал сухого вина - это не страшно, тем более что после обеда с Пеппер прошло уже три с половиной часа. Он снова чувствовал тяжесть в груди и прислонился в лифте к стене. Ладно, к чёрту. Что он, вообще, переживает?.. Сбросив пиджак и избавившись от галстука, сразу направился к бару в гостиной и налил себе выпить. Стало легче, но - не намного.   
Стефан прислал вечернее сообщение "Как погода в Нью-Йорке? Думаю о тебе. Хотел бы как-нибудь прилететь. Пока не могу, дела". Тони ответил: "Напишу позже. Малость перебрал" - и отключил смартфон. 

Что ж, врать друзьям нехорошо! Старк налил себе ещё виски, и - ещё. В итоге, добрался до спальни почти без сознания, рухнул в постель, не раздеваясь, машинально скинул обувь и расстегнул на себе ремень. Кажется, к нему заглядывал Локе, но Тони только пошевелил рукой, невнятно пробормотав "Оставь меня здесь", и провалился в небытие до утра. Локе, видимо, ушёл к себе, потому что Тони проснулся один. Утром лежащая под щекой рука была мокрой, будто он плакал во сне.

*  
А.  
Вечером Локе вернулся домой несколько позже, чем обычно. Он закрыл входную дверь тихо и прислушался. На этаже Тони играла на повторе песня. Это была какая-то любимая музыка Тони, из тех композиций, которые Локе не хотелось расслышать получше.   
Продолжая прислушиваться, Локе перекусил на кухне. Стемнело. Он поднялся в спальню и увидел, что Тони лежит поверх покрывала одетый. «Может быть, ему нехорошо?» подумал Локе и шагнул вперед. Запах перегара, который донесся до него вместе со словами, открыл ему глаза на ситуацию. Он тихо удалился.

Локе помнил, что Старк говорил ему о своих проблемах со спиртным. Значит, сорвался.   
В Швеции в доме Одинссонов спиртного никогда не водилось – мама, выросшая в семье алкоголиков, даже пиво считала ужасной опасностью, и страшно нервничала, если ее муж приходил домой выпивши. Сам Локе начал пить только недавно, в компании друзей-трейсеров и всякий раз ограничивался (дармовой) банкой пива.  
Утром Локе на нервах проснулся рано и решил никуда не уходить, пока не спустится Тони. Тот еще никогда при нем не напивался. Локе хотелось, например, проверить, не начался ли у мистера Старка запой.   
Позавтракав в одиночестве парой яиц, Локе сидел на кухне перед чашкой чая (нашел пакетики в дальнем углу шкафа; коллективный разум утверждал, что при похмелье чай лучше, чем кофе), прислушивался к тишине и искал информацию об алкогольной зависимости, признаках запоя, симптомах алкогольного отравления, обмене этанола в организме и прочих познавательных вещах.

Ф.  
Пробуждение Тони было не из приятных: его мучил озноб и сильная головная боль. Отец в своё время говорил, что мужчины его рода не страдают похмельем. Ага, как же... Двенадцать поколений пьяниц и хулиганов, которые, говорят, уже при рождении имеют при себе нож и бутылку. Те, кто заселял новый континент без церемоний, "зарабатывая" первые деньги убийством и грабежом. И скорее всего, звучное "Старк" - американское приобретение, а у себя в Ирландии они носили другие фамилии - О'Салливан или Доэрти. Но кому захочется тащить в свою новую жизнь имя "вредный".  
Мысли ворочались тяжело, но Старк подумал: возможно, всё - к лучшему, что ребёнок Пеппер не от него. Он не унаследует этой крови, бушующей то радостно, то разрушительно. И, тем не менее, сознавать это было горько почему-то.  
Тони долго стоял под душем, хотя свет неярких ламп раздражал глаза. Снимать похмелье выпивкой не годится, так можно опять дойти чёрт знает, до чего. Нет, он тоже знает. Надо принять лекарство, выпить чай или кофе.  
На кухне он встретил Локе и, прикоснувшись к его плечу, сказал: "Вчера был тяжёлый день. Извини".

А.  
Локе мимолетно накрыл его руку своей и сказал:   
\- Садись, выпей чая.  
Он залил кипятком очередной пакетик и поставил перед Тони кружку с горячим «Эрл грей» и сахарницу. Сел напротив и внимательно смотрел.  
\- Почему ты молчишь? – сварливо спросил Тони.  
\- Ну, ты вроде бы не в духе, а я стараюсь быть хорошей женой и не напрягать.  
\- Зачем мне хорошая жена? – офигел Тони.  
\- Всем нужна хорошая жена, – ответил Локе с убежденностью продавца пылесосов Кирби.   
\- … Ты расстроен, Тони? – все же спросил он наконец.

Ф.  
Старк примостился на барный табурет (почему они кажутся такими высокими?). Отхлебнул горячего чая, поморщился. Сладкий чай - гадость, но сейчас он ему нужен. Локе ждал ответа, какого-нибудь объяснения, а Тони не хотелось рассказывать всё: в конце концов, дело касается только его и Пеппер, Локе-то тут при чём?  
\- Устал на работе, - ответил он, - Расстроен по личным причинам. Жизнь всё время меняется, а мне не хочется перемен. Но, наверное, винить её в непостоянстве нельзя.  
Локе бросил вопросительный взгляд. Тони было тяжело много говорить, но он на всякий случай сказал:  
\- Это не связано с тобой. Ты меня радуешь. Я просто... старею?  
Он замолчал, чувствуя, что сказал лишнее, что выглядит беспомощным. Да, чёрт возьми, именно так он и выглядит.

А.  
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Локе.  
Если Грандмастер не загонялся по этому поводу, у Тони уж точно не было никаких оснований.  
Он взял руку Тони в свои, прохладные.  
\- Мне тоже тяжело, когда что-то меняется. 

Локе не мог не отозваться – эта тема затрагивала его живо, она вообще была причиной регулярных страданий посетителей форума по ОКР. Многие делились мудростью, полученной в ходе индивидуальной психотерапии, и сходились на том, что нужно раскладывать по полочкам тот дискомфорт, который испытываешь перед эпизодом, и это должно помочь вместо привычных успокаивающих действий перейти к каким-нибудь конкретным, связанным именно с этими чувствами. Совет хорош, если знаешь, как им воспользоваться. Что касается Локе (и он был не один такой) - гнев, разочарование, презрение, подавленность, брезгливость, уныние, угрызения совести, и еще десяток отрицательных эмоций сливались в одно большое аморфное «НЕЕЕТ!», требуя не анализировать, а как можно скорее избавиться. Однако же, Тони совсем другой человек – может быть, прогрессивный способ ему зайдет.  
– Я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, - сказал Локе. - Но я читал, что, если поговорить о том, что ты чувствуешь, становится легче. Если поговорить с кем-нибудь, кому ты доверяешь.

Ф.  
Поговорить? Локе - в своём репертуаре. Старк был благодарен за заботу, но не представлял себе... Раньше он разговаривал с Пеппер. Вспомнил и чуть не заплакал, нет, правда, давно пора нервы лечить. Он быстро утопил повлажневший взор в чашке чая. Вспомнил сцену из серии "Неожиданный вопрос к Джарвису". Он временами играл с личным помощником в такую игру:

\- Джарвис, что бы ты сделал, если бы через полчаса - Конец Света? С кем бы ты был и - где?  
\- В ближайшем баре, один. Я не пью, вообще-то, но за полчаса можно прилично набраться.  
\- Почему? - спросил тогда Тони.  
Джарвис пожал плечами:  
\- А разве есть ещё варианты?..

Действительно, для одинокого человека, свыкшегося со своим одиночеством - нет. Но Тони этот вариант не подходит. Особенно - Тони. Так что, конец одного мира и начало другого придётся переживать на трезвую голову.  
\- Нет, Локе. Перед тем, как разговаривать, надо подумать. Вернее - чего уж думать! Я знаю, как следует поступить, но не могу решиться. Я малодушен. Речь не идёт о самоубийстве, - добавил Старк, заметив изменившееся выражение лица Локе, - Это - то, что придёт мне в голову в последнюю очередь. Даже пьяным никогда не хотел... Ещё раз прости за вчерашнее.

А.  
Подумать – это решение сильного человека, который смотрит проблемам в лицо, признал Локе. В итоге все равно ведь приходится, рано или поздно. Даже если проблема, пока оставалась без внимания, мутировала в монстра, к которому непонятно, как подступиться.  
Локе уважительно склонил голову.  
\- Не стоит извинений, ты мне вчера ничего не сделал, - пояснил он, на случай, если вчера Тони что-нибудь примерещилось. – Может, тебе лучше сначала прийти в себя, а потом принимать решения?

Хуже нет - решать, когда чувствуешь себя в ловушке – подумал Локе. Он сам, например, так сделал и вот уже два года он на чужбине, и это не тот опыт, которым стоит делиться.

Ф.  
"Некоторые решения лучше принимать, не приходя в себя", - подумал Тони.   
Это - как прыжок из окна или в воду: если - с большой высоты, для него был бы одинаковый результат. Но проще разбиться об эту гладь, чем сделать что-то иное. А может, совсем не разбиться.  
\- Ладно, спасибо за добрый совет, - Тони приобнял Локе за плечи, - Удачи тебе - на сегодня, увидимся вечером или ночью. Мне надо в офис, но за руль сам не сяду. Вызову Джарвиса. Что-то он затаился в последнее время и отвечает только по рабочим вопросам. Боюсь, пишет книгу, не дай бог - мою биографию!..  
Он улыбнулся впервые за это утро.

К середине дня головная боль уже казалась далёким прошлым, но Тони всё равно чувствовал себя бледным призраком, бродящим средь живых. В таком состоянии самое то - подробный анализ деятельности инвестиционного фонда. Старк откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза.   
\- Уносить оттуда ноги и капиталы к чёртовой матери! – сказал он помощнице.  
\- Что?.. - не поняла Натали, - Какую информацию я должна разослать?  
\- Разошлите, что я сказал.  
\- Дословно?  
\- Дословно, так будет понятнее... Нет, "мать" можете опустить. Сформулируйте, как считаете нужным: вы же - умная девочка, Натали. Я уже не в состоянии формулировать мысли. Кстати, что вы делаете после работы?  
Мисс Рашман задумалась на мгновение.  
\- После работы у меня занятия тхэквондо, а на вечер пригласил двоюродный дядюшка... дедушка... в общем, не знаю, как назвать эту степень родства.  
Старк поднял брови.  
\- У вас так много родни в Нью-Йорке?   
Она засмеялась.  
\- Не много, на самом деле.   
\- Так. А что такое - тхэквондо? Такое единоборство с ударами ногой, я правильно понимаю? И вы смогли бы дать человеку ногой в глаз?  
Натали смерила его взглядом.  
\- Вам - без проблем.   
\- Хорошо. Когда закончите обучение, дайте знать: мы сэкономим на охране.  
Девушка повертела головой. При всей своей сексапильности, она напоминала молоденького глазастого зверька.  
\- Вам я нужна непременно сегодня? Завтра я совершенно свободна и - в пятницу.   
\- Увы! Завтра я занят до ночи, а до пятницы, в этом случае, боюсь не дожить. Меня растерзают сомнения.  
\- А меня съест любопытство.  
Тони поднялся с кресла, и Натали привычным движением потянулась размять его плечи.   
Он остановил её.  
\- Спасибо, не надо. Может, сегодня у вас найдётся для меня полчаса?  
\- Полчаса для вас - недостаточно.  
Тони чувствовал себя польщённым.  
\- Смотря, для чего. Я не говорил, что собираюсь покуситься на вашу честь.  
\- Жаль, - весело отозвалась Натали, - На мне сегодня очень стильное бельё.  
\- Ах, не сыпьте мне соль на все раны сразу! - Тони присел на край своего стола, - Вот, представьте, что вы - девушка сорока... тридцати девяти лет.   
Натали вытаращила глаза.  
\- Девушка?!.  
\- Не в прямом смысле слова. Представили? Какое кольцо вам бы понравилось? Я в украшениях мало понимаю, так что...  
\- У вас браслет из шикарного белого золота, мистер Старк.  
\- Да, но я его не покупал, это - подарок, - Тони поправил манжет рубашки, - Итак, мисс Рашман, вы считаете, белое золото подойдёт?

\- Мистер Старк, не бегите так! Я за вами не успеваю.  
Тони замедлил шаг.  
\- А кто тут занимается тхэквондо?.. Чтобы ударить противника, надо его догнать.  
\- Я не тренируюсь в туфлях на каблуках.  
\- Возьмите меня под руку, так будет удобнее, - Тони повернулся к девушке, - Извините, что сразу не предложил: я задумался.   
Натали с удовольствием воспользовалась предложением и бодро зашагала рядом.  
\- Скажите, можно - личный вопрос? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Всегда.  
\- Кольцо - для той блондинки с фотографии у вас на столе?  
Тони прикинулся удивлённым.  
\- Вы - просто Холмс! Конечно. Я бы хотел - прозрачный белый бриллиант в белом металле.   
Натали пожала плечами.  
\- Ей, пожалуй, пойдёт, у неё очень строгий вид. Вам нужна твёрдая рука?.. Ой, простите, если я...  
\- Ничего, это - хороший вопрос, - Старк помолчал немного, - Для меня важнее, чтобы моя рука сейчас была твёрдой, чтобы на неё можно было опереться. Кстати, про руку: не стесняйтесь, держитесь за меня, а не за одежду. Вы же так рукав пиджака оторвёте! 

А.  
*  
Писать биологическому отцу о своей беременности в сообщениях в Фейсбуке – как-то тупо. Где-нибудь встретиться? Ну, Локе, конечно, прибежит, но Пеппер не хотелось сцен на людях, а она не могла за себя поручиться… Да что он может сделать в данных обстоятельствах, этот принц из сновидений? Бросить все соцобеспечение Швеции к ее ногам? На него было бы похоже… А если он триггернется и опять себя порежет? Так, стоп. Теперь еще и за него волноваться? Пеппер закралась леденящая душу мысль: такой ли Локе завидный кандидат, как ей казалось в феромоновом угаре? Даже если он просто ясноглазый манипулятор без психиатрических отклонений, в этом нет ровным счетом ничего хорошего! И она не собирается со всем этим возиться!.. А придется.  
Написала она в итоге: «Приезжай ко мне поговорить ТОЛЬКО ПОГОВОРИТЬ, БОЛЬШЕ НИЧЕГО!» На всякий случай указала время, когда к ней приходила помощница по хозяйству.

\- Марисоль, открой дверь.  
\- Это твоя родственница? – спросил Локе.  
\- Нет конечно, она здесь убирается.  
\- О. Тогда не могли бы вы поставить их в вазу, - протянул он прислуге небольшие розовые розы.  
\- То, что я встречаю тебя в постели, - поторопилась объяснить Пеппер. - значит, что мне рекомендовали меньше двигаться, чтобы не было выкидыша. И больше ничего!  
Локе просиял и бросился было обниматься.  
\- Куда?! Назад!   
Локе отступил на два шага, все еще сияя, как начищенный пятак. Это раздражало.  
\- Что это? – открыла Пеппер поставленную на тумбочку коробку. Пирожные. - Лучше бы клубники принес.  
\- Я сбегаю в супермаркет.  
\- Тогда возьми у Марисоль список продуктов.  
К тому времени, когда Локе вернулся с сумками, Пеппер несколько смягчилась. Этому способствовали и уважительные вопросы мексиканской прислуги. «В конце концов, может, это первый в его жизни акт созидания, вот он и радуется,» - подумала Пеппер, глядя, как Локе накрывает чай на накроватном столике.   
Он поправил подушки повыше и сам устроился на полу рядом с кроватью, смотря на Пеппер с обожанием и удивлением.  
\- Локе, я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов, - сказала она, откусив пирожное. – Чтобы знать, чего ожидать. Давай пробежимся по списку.  
И она достала из-под подушки блокнот, в котором были записаны заботливо пронумерованные вопросы.  
Так Пеппер узнала, что в роду у Локе были близнецы – младшие сестры матери, которых отдали на усыновление, когда ее родители совсем спились. Что у Алфодра Одинсона стенокардия, но Локе не уверен, что Алфодр его отец, так что генетическое влияние под вопросом. Что Локе сидел на социальном пособии и посещал психотерапевта, но не принимал препараты. Что он вообще-то предохраняется, но не при оральном сексе, и понятия не имеет, есть ли у него заболевания, передающиеся половым путем. Что он не режет себя уже месяц, за исключением одного небольшого эпизода.  
\- Ну, это конечно радостно слышать, - мрачно подытожила мисс Поттс. – Особенно на фоне всего остального.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - прошептал Локе ей в волосы. - Я помогу тебе, чем могу.  
\- Чем например? – с интересом спросила Пеппер, повернув голову и глядя прямо в ясные зеленые глаза.  
\- У меня теперь есть счет в банке, вот, - Локе достал из кармана армейских штанов банковскую карточку и протянул ей. – Я могу сделать тебе доверенность. Только надо будет зайти в банк, ты в состоянии?  
\- Отделение на соседней улице, - отметила Пеппер, прочитав название банка. – Ну конечно, в состоянии, как-то ведь я езжу на работу.   
Пеппер не собиралась трогать его жалкие гроши без необходимости; ей просто хотелось узнать – он что, правда это сделает?

Ф.  
*  
Кольцо лежало на ладони и казалось невесомым, несмотря на довольно крупный камень.   
Изящное, и строгое, оно будет хорошо выглядеть на узкой руке с длинными пальцами. Правда, теперь оттенок кожи Пеппер изменился, она стала более розовой. Странно. Тони слышал, что женщины в начале беременности бледнеют, наверное, потому что их часто тошнит по утрам. Мама любила сказать, иногда - совершенно не к месту: "Из дней, когда я тебя носила, я помню каждый!" Он никогда не сожалел, что не родился женщиной.   
На выбор кольца ушло больше получаса, да и то - Старк бегло просмотрел каталог, ещё сидя в офисе. Но данную покупку он никак не мог совершить онлайн с доставкой за счёт производителя. Или, ещё лучше - поручить это дело Джарвису с указанием размера и материала! Собственно, и Натали была нужна ему не столько для примерки украшения, сколько - для... моральной поддержки? В её обществе он чувствовал себя непринуждённо. Размер кольца не представлял тайны: однажды Тони снял с Пеппер кольцо, которое она носила по праздникам, и надел себе на мизинец. Несколько дней ходил с её кольцом на руке, говоря друзьям, что встретил прекрасную девушку и когда-нибудь женится на ней. Правда, это было давно, когда подобные шутки могли ничего не значить. 

Нельзя сказать, что его чувство к Пеппер всегда было холодным и чистым как бриллиант. Да, ему случалось смотреть на её ноги, угадывать под одеждой очертания груди. Но это же свойственно большинству молодых мужчин. Однажды, будучи сильно нетрезвым, целовал её страстными, влажными поцелуями. Правильно, что она его тогда остановила и выпроводила: из этого, всё равно, не вышло бы ничего хорошего.   
Когда (до недавнего времени) Тони засыпал один, он думал о ней перед сном, погружаясь в её воображаемые объятия как в реку. Иногда она снилась ему, и в этих снах не было ничего эротического.  
Поговорить с Локе следовало пораньше, на свежую голову: вечером, вообще, не получится такой разговор.   
Если бы Тони жил один, сейчас всё было бы проще. А впрочем, он ведь жил один, и что мешало ему придти к Пеппер с кольцом лет десять назад? Может, есть люди, обречённые друг на друга, какие бы повороты ни происходили в их жизни? М-да... Обречённые. Прикрыть этим словом своё бездействие - проще простого. Старк думал (знал, верил?), что придти к Пеппер с кольцом никогда не поздно. Вопрос - согласится ли она теперь, и что ей от нужно от брака - заботы, стабильности, уважения? Всё это он может ей дать. А если она захочет его самого? Она этого никогда особенно не показывала, а - вдруг? Захочет любви в полной мере, а не просто комплиментов за завтраком и секса в определённые дни. Он сможет спать рядом, это вот - без проблем, как говорит Натали. Но, испытывать к Пеппер такое же чувство как - к Локе...   
Локе. Он не звал его в свою жизнь, но теперь ощущал его её частью. Нет, хуже того: частью себя. По количеству прикосновений, совместных вдохов и выдохов, по уверенности руки, блеску глаз он намного превосходил Пеппер, и дело тут не только в физическом влечении.

А.  
*  
Вечером, по дороге в метро домой Локе не мог перестать улыбаться. Но когда он привычно нажал на кнопку лифта, он вспомнил, что Тони переживает тяжелое время, борясь с трудностями без помощи алкоголя. Надо надеяться, что без помощи алкоголя. И единственное, что Локе сейчас может - не мешать и показывать, что он рядом и готов помочь. Локе тихо обошел комнату за комнатой, наедине со своим огромным удивлением. Словно золотое сияние слепило его, путая мысли и заставляя сиять в ответ. Быстро стемнело. Он поломал голову над тем, где устроиться на ночлег, и наконец лег на свой край кровати и, спасаясь от непонятной действительности, быстро заснул. Тони лег позже него, а встал раньше, и алкоголем в воздухе не пахло.

Ф.  
\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить, - сказал Тони, который будто поджидал Локе на пути из спальни. – Пойдем.  
Что это такое, о чем нельзя поговорить за завтраком? Нарушение привычного распорядка навевало тревожные предчувствия. Гостиная выглядела непривычно в утреннем свете. Локе ждал: что он услышит?  
Старк глядел не на Локе, а в окно, но потом обернулся.  
\- Локе, мне надо с тобой объясниться. Пожалуй, лучше - сейчас, чем позже. Я решил предложить Вирджинии... мисс Поттс вступить со мной в брак. Наша с ней история длится слишком давно, и закончить её следует теперь, когда ей нужна помощь. Это не значит, что я отказываю тебе в поддержке. И не значит, что я тебя не люблю.  
Тони произнёс всё на одном дыхании, и в конце его не хватило: "не люблю" прозвучало почти неслышно.

А.  
Услышав это, Локе только смотрел на Старка круглыми глазами.  
Весть о предполагаемом браке Тони с его психотерапевтом так поразила его, что последующие слова прозвучали, будто эхо.   
Вся память детства, отрочества и юности Локе Ловессона говорила: психотерапевт – это человек, которому можно доверять, которому можно рассказывать о чем угодно, и он точно не обратит твои слова против тебя.  
И что он сейчас узнает? Тони, раньше упоминавший, что мисс Поттс уже давно была его психотерапевтом, теперь говорит, что они в близких отношениях. Пеппер казалась вполне порядочным человеком; Локе не ожидал, что она способна предать доверие. Это просто было на нее не похоже. Он не знал, что и думать.  
\- Ваша, э, любовная история началась после того, как ты стал ее клиентом? – спросил он, чтобы хоть попробовать разобраться.

Ф.  
\- Моя любовная история началась, как только её увидел, но это к делу не относится. Думаешь, почему я со временем превратился в клиента?.. Это было неправильно - да, но больше я никому не мог доверить свою проблему. Так получилось. Мне казалось, она способна помочь мне избавиться от... Ты сам всё видел. Когда я трезвел, испытывал жуткий стыд и пришёл к ней за помощью.   
Тони прошёлся взад-вперёд по гостиной и сел на диван. Деловой костюм-тройку надо было надеть позже: жилетка стесняла дыхание.  
Локе казался удивлённым. Конечно, он был удивлён. Недели две-три назад Старк и сам с трудом бы поверил.   
\- "Любовная история"! - он невесело усмехнулся, - Совсем не то, о чём ты, быть может, подумал. У меня бывали отношения с женщинами, я знаю, что это такое. Пеппер не была моей любовницей никогда. Я любил её как что-то, чем нельзя обладать. Почти как жизнь, понимаешь?  
Тони откинулся на спинку дивана. Сейчас неплохо было бы выпить, хотя бы - воды. Локе может его не понять. А он сам себя хорошо понимает? Всё, что он говорил, звучало как бред.

А.  
Тони нетерпеливым движением ослабил галстук. Грудь его вздымалась, он казался взвинченным и расстроенным, как будто вернулся назад, в те времена, о которых рассказывал. В этих роковых запутанных страстях Тони, как ни странно, выглядел в своей стихии – да кто знает, сколько времени уже он в этом варится? Насчет Пеппер Локе продолжал недоумевать. Ему казалось, что она скорее склонна все расставлять по полочкам. И даже в своем теперешнем положении сохраняет рассудительность.  
Однако же, Тони откуда-то узнал, что ей нужна помощь…

\- …Почти как жизнь, понимаешь?..  
Локе не понимал, и встревожился еще больше. Это буйство чувств казалось опасным, неадекватным, и он стал волноваться за Пеппер.  
Ситуация была похожа на какой-то адский клубок. Локе осторожно потянул за ниточку.  
\- Значит, ты уже давно относишься к Пеппер, э, вот так. Ты ей говорил об этом?

Ф.  
\- Как - так?.. - Тони не понял вопроса, - Я думал, что недостоин её. Нет, что ей нужен кто-то другой, без моих особенностей и проблем. Сейчас мне кажется, всё разрешимо. Я уже не так безумен, как в юности. Мне хочется быть с ней нежным, Локе. Я ведь это тоже могу?.. Нет, мы с ней не говорили об этом. Но она меня любит, я почти уверен.  
Старк замолчал, чувствуя, что горло пересохло. Его взгляд блуждал, а внутри поселилась непонятная дрожь. Зачем он говорит про Пеппер со своим... своим любовником? Он поднял глаза на Локе.  
\- Ладно, я с этим справлюсь, - он потёр свои виски пальцами, - У меня ощущение, будто я плачу по счетам. Это пройдёт. Мама говорила, Пеппер ей нравится.   
Дрожь понемногу ушла в глубину. Тони поднялся, подошёл к бару и налил в стакан немного минеральной воды.

А.  
Рука Локе взлетела к лицу.  
«Мы с ней не говорили об этом, но я уверен, что она меня любит» - звучало реально опасно. Да, Тони платил по счетам, правда не своим, а Пеппер, безответственно взявшей в качестве клиента друга своей юности. Но сейчас она вообще не должна расплачиваться, это не вовремя. А вдруг Тони придет к ней пьяный и изнасилует ее, приговаривая «да ладно тебе, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь»? Или ударит ее, если она скажет что-нибудь не то – он же явно не в себе. «От пьяного чего угодно можно ожидать», так мать всегда говорила. Локе похолодел.  
\- Когда ты начал рассказывать, мне показалось, случилось что-то ужасное, - сказал он. - Может быть, ты сообщишь мисс Поттс более осторожно? Стресс – это не то, что нужно женщине…  
Локе чуть не сказал «в ее положении», но вовремя заткнулся.  
-…которой нужна помощь. А кстати, почему ей нужна помощь? – спросил Локе, когда Тони обернулся к нему.

Ф.   
После избавления от галстука и нескольких глотков воды Старк немного успокоился.  
\- Локе, она была откровенна со мной, но не думаю, что разглашение обстоятельств её бы порадовало. Я доверяю тебе, и давай на этом остановимся. С ней не случилось ничего страшного...  
Тони чуть не закончил фразу словами "кроме естественного", но это был бы чересчур прозрачный намёк. Да, зачем он нервничает и торопится?.. Ничего ужасного не случилось. Кроме того, что он понял: она нужна ему, и недостойно заметался от страха. Заметался, разрываясь между страстью и долгом как герой какой-то античной трагедии. А тут ещё - Локе...  
\- Я скажу Джарвису, чтобы убрал всё спиртное из дома, так будет надёжнее, - Тони взял смартфон, - Если ты не против, но кажется, тебе оно не нужно?

А.  
*  
Тони мог в любую минуту сделать, что угодно - об этом Локе ни на секунду не забывал. Но мысль о том, что придется расстаться с этими стенами, этим светом, этим столом, за который он садился каждое утро, оказалась неожиданной, ведь дом не способен отказать в защите. Пол, стены и потолок всегда встречают тебя знакомым присутствием, откуда бы ты ни вернулся. Теперь в мире должно было стать на одно место больше, о котором он жалеет, больше на несколько комнат, в которые он никогда не войдет. 

Локе печально смотрел на Старка. Он думал о том, как же мало он знает его, и, возможно, уже не будет случая узнать.  
\- Конечно, не против, - ответил он. - Спускайся завтракать, ладно?  
\- Не говори при мне о еде, - пробормотал Тони.  
Он тяжело оперся на стойку. Голова раскалывалась, тошнило. Почему термоядерное похмелье настигло его только сейчас? Он же вчера не пил. Перед глазами мелькали темные пятна, заволакивая поле зрения.  
\- Тебе нехорошо? – услышал он голос Локе.  
\- Да, помоги добраться до дивана. Таблетки... чёрт, забыл послать Джарвиса.

Локе подставил плечо, как будто провожал домой сильно выпившего товарища. Алкоголь бы прекрасно объяснил всю сцену, но алкоголем не пахло.  
Тони растянулся на диване. Лицо его потемнело от нездорового румянца, и он выглядел... испуганным? Локе присел на пол у дивана. Теперь он увидел, что глаза у Тони покраснели, и всерьез занервничал. Он дотронулся до лба Тони, чтобы проверить, нет ли жара. Лоб казался горячим, но может быть, просто потому что рука холодная. Когда Локе услышал о таблетках, то всерьез занервничал: что-то хроническое? При нем Тони никаких лекарств не принимал и вообще не говорил о своем здоровье.   
\- От чего у тебя таблетки? - стал допытываться Локе тихим, успокаивающим голосом. - Что ты чувствуешь?  
\- Давление, - Старк страдальчески поморщился, - Голова болит, как не знаю что. Дышать тяжело.  
Локе расстегнул пуговицы его жилетки, ослабил ремень.  
\- Так лучше? Я открою окно.  
Внезапно Тони схватил его руку.  
\- Локе, я совсем плохо вижу.  
Такого не было раньше. Леденящий ужас полз по сосудам, ничуть не мешая боли и дурноте, а скорее их дополняя. Вот, и - всё, загнал себя. Что, если это - конец? Смерть. Глупо, страшно, не вовремя.  
А.  
Локе сжал его руку в ответ, наклонился ближе и поцеловал Тони в висок. Если Тони держится за него, значит, ему лучше, когда он рядом.   
\- Ничего, все пройдет, - заворковал он, как мама над Тором в далеком детстве. – Ты уже лёг, ты все правильно делаешь, тебе скоро будет лучше… А давай вызовем скорую помощь? – предложил он, как нечто заманчивое. - Ты же гражданин США. - Он свободной рукой вытащил из кармана мобильник и потыкал в кнопки.  
\- У человека высокое давление, и он вроде как сознание теряет, я вам правильно звоню? Головная боль, трудно дышать, проблемы со зрением. Уже лежит. Сорок пять. Да.   
Локе назвал адрес, продрался через сложности понимания насчет пентхауса и дал отбой.  
\- Уф. Ну вот, сейчас приедут. У тебя так уже было? Тебе помогало что-нибудь, ну кроме таблеток?

Ф.  
Прилечь, успокоиться, умыться холодной водой - помогало, но в других случаях. Так дурно не было никогда. Тони боялся закрыть глаза, чтобы окончательно не провалиться в небытие.   
Локе сжимал его руку, удерживая на краю сознания. Или... кто за кого держался? Нельзя же вот так неожиданно умереть, цепляясь за Локе: это нечестно и некрасиво, Ловессон не для того родился.  
Услышав про скорую помощь, Тони внезапно почувствовал себя не то, чтобы лучше, но как-то живее. Собраться с духом, не паниковать. Но страх оставался, он оставался даже тогда, когда в поле зрения явились чужие лица, и Тони почувствовал укол в руку. Зрение восстановилось, но боль отступала медленно, и оставался ещё шум в ушах. Локе негромко разговаривал с врачом, Старк не слышал, о чём они говорили. Он чувствовал страшную слабость и ещё - то, что всё худшее, наверное, уже позади.  
Первой связной мыслью было: «Сегодня лучше остаться дома»

А.  
Тем временем парамедик пытался выяснить у Локе подробности насчет медицинской страховки и доверенного лица пациента.   
\- Я действительно сожалею, но я не в курсе. Знаете, давайте попробуем еще раз... Тони, ты меня слышишь? – драматически вопросил он, подойдя к дивану, и помахал рукой.  
Тот поморщился.  
\- Да, можешь даже не орать.  
\- Ты согласен на госпитализацию?  
\- Какая госпитализация, Локе, ты что, конечно нет.   
\- Ты не реагировал на вопросы, и врачи подумали, что лучше в больницу. Сейчас можешь с ними поговорить?  
Тони ответил на вопросы о своем имени, дате рождения, сегодняшнем числе, количестве пальцев, которые он видит, названии своей страховой компании и фамилии лечащего врача; о болях в груди и нарушении зрения, которые прошли. Заверил, что будет соблюдать постельный режим и принимать таблетки, которые ему оставят, в указанное время, а потом сразу же посетит врача, и расписался под отказом от госпитализации. И тогда, его, наконец оставили в покое.

Локе сходил закрыть за парамедиками дверь, вернулся, снова занял свое место у изголовья и вздохнул. Состояние Тони внушало тревогу. Но и объясняло то пугающее, что он говорил час назад. Ему было плохо, он бредил.   
Однако Локе не мог не отметить про себя: то, что Тони оказался прикован к кровати одновременно с Пеппер, поистине необычно, и явно указывает на их душевное родство. Только он надеялся, что у Тони это не затянется на пару месяцев.  
\- Ну вот. Они, - он показал большим пальцем в сторону удалившихся медиков, - считают, что тебе лучше не вставать ближайшие день-другой. Если ты не хочешь в больницу, значит, надо сделать то же самое дома. Так что я посижу здесь. Может быть хочешь есть, или пить? Или переодеться во что-нибудь поудобнее – я могу принести. А, собственно, я могу тебя отнести в спальню. Ну и вообще, куда хочешь.   
И Локе, встретившись с Тони взглядом, улыбнулся ободряюще.

Ф.  
Больше всего Тони хотелось ответить: куда-нибудь в другую жизнь, где нет этого вот всего. Но Локе прямодушен как статуя на латинском соборе, того гляди, не поймёт и перепугается. Подумает, что ему стало хуже. А если бы действительно существовала другая жизнь, где Тони желал бы её провести?..  
\- Нести не надо, мне здесь хорошо... почти, - он взглянул на помятые рукава своей рубашки, - Мне нужна футболка и спортивные брюки из гардеробной. Любые.   
Костюм был недостаточно мрачен для похорон, а для болезни слишком роскошен. Джарвис отдаст его вычистить и погладить.  
\- Локе, сперва подай смартфон. Скажу Джарвису, чтобы он изменил расписание, отменил личные встречи. Потом вызову сюда, потому что это его работа. У тебя - дела, зачем сидеть со мной рядом? Я справлюсь, только слегка отдохну. Спасибо тебе. Возможно, ты спас мою жизнь.  
Старк уже довольно чётко представлял себе, что было бы, окажись он дома один. Это могло повлечь более тяжёлые последствия.

А.  
Локе развел руками, преувеличенно демонстрируя удивление.  
\- Тони, ну ты же сам только что сказал, что чуть не умер, и еще спрашиваешь, зачем с тобой сидеть. Чтобы следить за дыханием. Чтобы ты не впал, например, в кому. И чтобы не напрягался. Если тебе спокойнее, когда Джарвис рядом, отлично, но я надеюсь, ты не будешь пытаться работать.  
Зачем сидеть рядом? Хочу и буду. Чуть раньше Локе гробовым голосом ответил по телефону «Не приду, жду скорую помощь», и ушел с радаров. Если бы диван был пошире, он бы растянулся рядом с Тони, чтобы прикасаться к нему всем телом – но и так слышал его дыхание в тишине.

В гардеробную, которая сообщалась со спальней, Тони заходил иногда, и Локе глядел ему вслед с любопытством, как жена Синей бороды. Включив теперь свет в этой комнате, он застыл на пороге. Локе случилось здесь поработать в магазине одежды, но как-то не ожидал он увидеть такое у кого-либо дома. К тому же магазин был средней руки, и в подсобке царили ад и суматоха. А здесь… Как в музее, в продуманном освещении сдержанно сияют благородные цвета – в глаза бросились кирпичные и гранатовые оттенки. В глубине мерцало зеркало. Локе прокрался вдоль ряда вешалок с костюмами и полок с ботинками, с любопытством разглядывая коллекцию.  
Футболки и спортивные штаны нашлись ближе к двери. Локе, по своему привычному суеверию, выбрал те, которые без надписей - серые штаны и темно-красную футболку с узором.

Ф.  
В кому? Этого не хватало! Чувствуя себя ещё слабым, но куда более живым, Старк надеялся поправиться в ближайшее время.   
Впрочем, торопиться с этим тоже не стоило. В болезни мало хорошего, особенно - при плохом самочувствии, есть только одно преимущество: можно бесстыдно лениться и позволить окружающим заботиться о тебе. Локе хочет заботиться? Хорошо. Возможно, это - лучший выход. При всей симпатии к Джарвису и привычке к его присутствию, что делало личного помощника кем-то вроде приятеля, между ними, всё же, была определённая дистанция. Просить его помочь переодеться или, к примеру, проводить в туалет, было неловко. Тони вспомнил, что Джарвис застал окончание его "алкогольного периода" и поморщился: тогда личному помощнику приходилось терпеть многое.  
Тони пошевелился и повернулся немного на бок, долго лежать в одном положении было неудобно. Если он проведёт в постели несколько дней, щёки покроются щетиной. Борода должна быть по краю лица, возле носа и губ, но - не выше. Хорошо ещё, что он побрился с утра, правда, был не в лучшей форме и оставил царапину на скуле. Как можно пораниться краем безопасной английской бритвы от лучшего в мире производителя?..

Локе вернулся довольно скоро, полный достоинства, словно был в пещере Али-Бабы и захватил футболку со штанами в качестве трофея. Будем считать, что эта одежда обладает мощной целительной силой, что в ней скрыта древняя магия джиннов. 

\- Тебе помочь? - спросил Локе, глядя Тони в глаза.  
Эти слова Старк слышал редко: в основном, просили помощи у него. Денег, поддержки, сочувствия, участия в разнообразных проектах... Просто, беда - с этим, когда становишься в некой области знаменитым. Твоё имя работает за тебя. Приходится многим отказывать, постепенно между тобой и окружающим миром вырастает стена размером с Великую Китайскую Достопримечательность. Впрочем, в Нью-Йорке ведь тоже есть Уолл-Стрит. Незримые стены.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - мягко ответил Тони.  
Помощь от близкого человека - не унижение. Почему он всегда пытался всё сделать сам?.. А сейчас, вовсе - не время. Наверное, он мог бы переодеться самостоятельно, но... Его давно никто не переодевал, а раннее детство он вспомнить не мог. Джарвис (тихие проклятия сквозь зубы на языке древних скоттов ему не мерещились?) стаскивающий с него, пьяного, пиджак и галстук - не в счёт.   
Прикосновения уверенных рук Локе нравились ему и вселяли надежду. Ещё лучше, если бы Локе лёг рядом и обнял его, но тут слишком мало места.   
В гостиной с утра всегда было прохладно. Хорошо бы, Локе принёс плед. Тони внезапно понял, что чувствует уже не страх, а успокоение от передышки. Какое-то время можно было ни о чём не заботиться и ничего не решать. Надолго ли хватит покоя? Но теперь он нужен.

Переодеваться пришлось полулёжа: Локе был категорически против того, чтобы Старк поднимался. Тони охватило странное чувство, будто вместо одежды с его души совлекают плоть, причём, со смертью это не имело ничего общего. Он чувствовал тяжесть собственной руки, обнявшей Локе, прикосновение его длинных волос к лицу. Волосы пахли ветром и немного - травяным шампунем. Локе не пользовался ничем, что имело бы резкий запах.  
\- Извини, - он заправил за ухо длинную прядь.  
\- Ничего, всё в порядке. Спасибо.  
Тони прикрыл глаза. Процесс переодевания почему-то его утомил. Говорить уже не было трудно, а вот шевелиться - да, словно на него навалилась усталость за многие годы. Раньше он редко чувствовал себя усталым по-настоящему. Только - если долго не спал, или после длительных перелётов.  
\- Локе, подай мне смартфон, - Тони пристроил голову на подушке удобнее, - Надо вызвать Джарвиса, обсудить с ним кое-что. Обещаю, работать сегодня не буду.

Ф.  
*  
Тони дисциплинированно пролежал пару дней, вставая только по необходимости, поскольку был изрядно напуган произошедшим.  
За это время он получил нежную записку от Наталии и пространное, но не слишком эмоциональное (а чего он хотел?) послание от Стефана, главной и наиболее настоятельной рекомендацией которого было – обратиться к лечащему врачу. Тони написал: «Лучше бы ты был моим врачом» и получил из Лондона быстрый ответ: «Не дай бог!». Его лечащий врач, доктор Беннер, гостил у родных в Индии, но собирался вернуться на днях, они немного поговорили по скайпу. Беннер был за обследование в больнице, Тони – категорически против. «Ты смотрел в детстве слишком много фильмов ужасов про врачей!» - смеялась однажды юная Пеппер.   
Теперь он старался не думать о ней, хотя её лицо и голос периодически возникали на периферии сознания, особенно – перед сном. Ему хотелось узнать, как она себя чувствует, но вряд ли стоило теперь беспокоить её звонками. И, вообще: что он ей скажет?.. Полуживой, обретший внезапное успокоение в объятиях Локе так же естественно и легко, как делил с ним страсть.


End file.
